Petunia
by Cris Snape
Summary: La vida de Petunia Evans en viñetas para 30Vicios. Puede contener Spoilers.
1. 17 Chocolate

_Muy buenas a todos y a todas. Aquí estoy, con un fic nuevo. Una vez más, estoy escribiendo para 30Vicios, pero con un personaje diferente esta vez: Petunia Dursley. Y otra vez me pongo con viñetas independientes, aunque tengo pensado algo que se asemeja mucho a un argumento. Intentaré que los diferentes Vicios sean publicados siguiendo un orden cronológico, así que esto terminará siendo muy parecido a un fic largo (pero no lo es, que conste). _

_Quisiera comentar que, posiblemente me inspire en otra historia que tengo publicada en Se llama "La decisión de Tía Petunia", así que si sentís curiosidad... Bueno, no digo nada. Sólo que espero que os gusten las nuevas viñetas. Empezaremos con Petunia siendo muy pequeña. Posiblemente aparezcan spoilers de DH en un futuro, aunque ya lo iré advirtiendo cuando sea necesario tener cuidado._

_Nada más. Saludos y hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape_



**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **17. Chocolate.

**Palabras: **1118.

**Resumen: **Alguien nuevo llega a la familia Evans.

**Chocolate**

Alfred y Rose Evans formaban una bonita pareja. Ambos eran jóvenes, agradables y trabajadores, y contaban con el aprecio de la mayor parte de sus vecinos. Vivían en un barrio tranquilo y agradable, tenían un gran perro blanco y un jardín muy bien cuidado. Alfred trabajaba en una de las fábricas cercanas al río, y Rose era un ama de casa entusiasta y ansiosa por aprender todo lo que necesitaba saber para poder cuidar de Alfred y de la familia que, muy pronto, ambos formarían. Se sentían dichosos y tenían muchos sueños de futuro, pero no fueron plenamente felices hasta que no tuvieron a su primera hija.

_Tuney_ nació en primavera. Fue rubia, como su padre, y con los ojos azules como su madre. Fue una niña tranquila y curiosa, y pronto se ganó el afecto de las amistades de sus progenitores. A pesar de no poseer un encanto especial, y de no sonreír prácticamente nunca, era muy conocida en el barrio. No había muchos más bebés como ella, y creció agasajada y mimada por todos, especialmente por sus padres.

Cada mañana, Alfred jugaba con ella un rato antes de irse a trabajar. Después, su madre se encargaba de bañarla, vestirla, alimentarla y educarla. _Tuney_ era feliz y sus padres se sentían repletos de dicha por eso, pero querían algo más. Siempre habían soñado con tener una familia numerosa y, cuando su primogénita cumplió dos años, decidieron que había llegado el momento de tener un hijo más.

Cuando _Tuney_ supo que iba a tener un hermano menor, no entendió muy bien lo que sus padres querían decir. No obstante, pronto comprendió que, cuando el bebé naciera, tendría que compartir todo lo suyo él. Su padre solía decirle que podría jugar con su hermanito, que siempre podrían estar juntos y que eso sería mucho más divertido que estar siempre sola, rodeada de adultos. _Tuney_ se sintió ansiosa porque el bebé llegara cuanto antes. Aunque sus padres siempre la colmaban con mimos y atenciones, la niña debía reconocer que echaba de menos alguien pequeño, como ella, con quién jugar. Su hermanito sería perfecto para eso, aunque _Tuney_ tenía una cosa muy clara: nunca, jamás, le dejaría ponerle una mano encima a su nueva _Barbie Sueños de Princesa_. Era su juguete favorito. Por nada del mundo pensaba compartirlo.

_Tuney_ vivió los nueves meses que duró el embarazo de su madre con absoluta fascinación. Le parecía totalmente imposible que hubiera un bebé ahí, dentro de la barriga de su madre, tal y como su padre no se cansaba de explicarle cada vez que preguntaba. ¿Qué hacía ahí su hermanito? Y, sobre todo. ¿Cómo se había metido dentro? Su padre se mostraba muy paciente cada vez que _Tuney_ lo abordaba con sus incansables preguntas. Muchos de sus vecinos afirmaban que los niños no entraban en la fase de mostrarse curiosos por todo hasta que no eran un par de años más grandes, pero _Tuney_ no había podido esperar. Alfred no sabía muy bien qué responder, aunque solía salir airoso casi siempre. Rose solía mirarle con aire divertido mientras buscaba cosas adecuadas que decir, y su esposo tenía la sensación de que le encantaba verlo en apuros.

_Tuney_ sabía muy bien cómo hacer que cualquier tontería pareciera comprometida, y Alfred había tenido que desarrollar métodos para evadirse de contestar preguntas especialmente complicadas. Al principio, no fue fácil, pero el hombre descubrió que había una cosa en el mundo que conseguía que _Tuney_ se olvidara de ser curiosa: el chocolate.

A Petunia Evans, _Tuney_ para sus padres y cualquiera que la conociera, le encantaba el chocolate. Era lo único que conseguía que se quedara callada y se olvidara del mundo que la rodeaba. Mientras saboreaba el dulce néctar, acostumbraba a cerrar los ojos y liberar gemiditos placenteros que hacían sonreír a sus padres. No le importaba ensuciarse las manos ni perder la capacidad de hablar; ni siquiera le prestaba atención a su _Barbie Sueños de Princesa_. Por supuesto, se olvidaba de lo extraño que resultaba que un bebé pudiera estar en la barriga de otra persona. Cuando comía chocolate, sólo existían ella y el delicioso sabor que inundaba su boca. Poco importaba si lo tomaba en estado sólido o líquido, si estaba frío o caliente, si era amargo o dulce. _Tuney_ no le hacía ascos a nada, y su padre no perdía la oportunidad de hacerla callar cuando se veía en un apuro. No jugaba limpio, pero, en ocasiones, la situación podía llegar a ser realmente desesperada.

El día de invierno que Lily Evans vino al mundo, había nevado. _Tuney_, que había querido ir al hospital con sus padres para asegurase de que el bebé llegaría sano y salvo a casa, se había visto obligada a quedarse en casa de una de las vecinas amigas de sus progenitores. Pasó toda la tarde enfurruñada; tanto, que ni siquiera el chocolate había conseguido ponerla de buen humor. Cuando supo que tenía una hermana, no pudo sentirse más dichosa. Aunque su padre le había asegurado muchas veces que podría jugar con el bebé, ya fuera niño o niña, _Tuney_ sabía por experiencia que era mucho mejor relacionarse con niñas. Sin duda alguna, su hermana Lily y ella podrían jugar a muchas cosas juntas: a las muñecas, a corretear por el jardín y subirse encima del perro. Y, cuando fueran más mayores, se esconderían en la habitación de su madre y se probarían sus vestidos y zapatos, y utilizarían su maquillaje. Definitivamente_, Tuney_ estaba muy contenta y, también, ansiosa por ver a Lily.

En cierta forma, tuvo miedo de sentirse decepcionada, pero no fue así. Aunque la niña era muy pequeña y no parecía ser capaz de jugar a demasiadas cosas, a _Tuney_ le pareció que era muy... Bonita. Se le asemejaba a una muñeca de pelo rojo, como su padre, y ojos verdes como su padre. Perfecta. Le gustó tanto verla, que no se molestó cuando su padre le explicó que debería esperar a que Lily creciera un poco para que pudieran divertirse juntas. Lily tenía que aprender a hacer muchas cosas que ella ya sabía. Cuando supiera caminar, hablar e ir al baño ella sola, entonces sería el momento de compartir todas las cosas que dos hermanas debían compartir.

Hasta entonces, _Tuney_ esperaría pacientemente. Por el momento, podría ayudar a Lily a hacer todas esas cosas e, incluso, comprobar si podía ser divertido jugar con un bebé pequeño. Si no era así, a _Tuney_ no le importaba. Pronto tendría que ir al colegio; allí podría hacer amigos y, además, tendría que estudiar. Aunque en ocasiones se pudiera llegar a sentir nerviosa por lo despacio que Lily crecía, la niña contaba con un aliado sin igual: el chocolate.


	2. 28 Disfraz

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **28. Disfraz.

**Palabras: **1305.

**Resumen: **_Tuney_ es la hermana mayor. Ha crecido y tiene una vida que vivir, a pesar de Lily.

**Advertencia: **Spoilers en los comentarios finales, no en el texto de la viñeta ;).

**Disfraz**

Halloween era una de las fiestas más esperadas en casa de la familia Evans. Cuando el barrio se engalanaba con calabazas y sombreros de brujas, los vecinos se preparaban para disfrutar de una noche de diversión y desenfreno, rodeados de disfraces, dulces y espíritus tenebrosos.

A Petunia le encantaba aquella celebración. Durante toda la semana, en el colegio habían estado preparándose exhaustivamente para esa noche, y la pequeña _Tuney_ ansiaba con entusiasmo el momento de ponerse su traje de bailarina y salir a pedir caramelos con sus amigas. Acababa de cumplir ocho años y aquella iba a ser la primera vez que sus padres le permitirían salir sola. Era una niña responsable y, además, su redacción sobre la Noche de Brujas había sido la mejor de todo su curso. _Tuney_ había escrito con pasión sobre la magia y todo ese mundo de fantasía que acostumbraba a fascinar a todos los niños de su curso, y la profesora la había premiado asegurándole que su escrito sería publicado en el humilde periódico de la escuela.

_Tuney_ se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma por ese motivo. Había necesitado consultar muchos libros para averiguar cosas interesantes sobre Halloween (como que, por ejemplo, ese era el día en el que el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos estaban más cercanos) y, aunque algunas de ellas eran un poco tétricas, le encantaban. Tal vez, porque ya estaba acostumbrada a que ocurrieran cosas extrañas a su alrededor. O, más concretamente, alrededor de su hermana Lily.

La niña estaba sentada en el último peldaño de la escalera, claramente molesta. Llevaba puesto el disfraz de brujita que tanto le había costado coser a su madre y, aunque le gustaba mucho, la pequeña no podía sentirse feliz. _Tuney _sabía que Lily quería acompañarla durante su recogida de golosinas. Así había sido todos los años desde que su hermana menor nació, pero en esa ocasión sería diferente. Debía serlo, porque Petunia era mayor, tenía amigas con las que le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre, y porque ya no necesitaba a Lily tanto como antes.

Petunia sabía que eran diferentes. Aún compartían muchas cosas, pero había algo diferente entre ellas. Algo que atraía a _Tuney_ más que nada en el mundo. Quizá, fuera ese extraño brillo en los ojos verdes de Lily, que solía mirar como si pudiera ver a través de las personas, o tal vez todas las cosas raras que la rodeaban. Como cuando los platos de la alacena salían volando por toda la cocina, o cuando los muñecos favoritos de la niña desaparecían para que _Tuney_ no los encontrara, o cuando Lily saltaba y parecía volar en el aire como un pájaro libre y feliz. Petunia no sabía lo que era, pero sí sabía que la fascinaba, la atraía y le provocaba otro sentimiento que, en su tierna infancia, no podía identificar con exactitud.

Algunas veces, cuando miraba a Lily, quería ser como ella. Era más guapa, más amable, más divertida. Todo el mundo parecía prestarle más atención a su hermana menor. Porque Petunia no había tenido nunca ningún talento especial, pero Lily era diferente. Aunque tampoco supiera hacer nada extraordinario, como cantar como los ángeles, tocar con maestría el piano o bailar ballet a la perfección, Lily era diferente y todo el mundo lo sabía. Petunia lo había notado el mismo día que nació, y sus padres también. Nunca había sido una niña normal y, cuando ambas eran más pequeñas, no le importaba. _Tuney_ quería a su hermana por todo lo que era, incluso con sus rarezas. Ahora también la quería, pero era diferente, porque esas cosas que hacían que Lily no fuera como los demás, la ponían nerviosa. A pesar de no saber qué ocurría con Lily, Petunia temía ese algo que había en ella.

Y, aunque no siempre lo pudiera reconocer, también lo envidiaba.

Lily era especial. Todo el mundo la quería por eso. Petunia no lo era, y sólo contaba con unas pocas personas a su lado, personas a las que empezaba a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando pensaba en Lily y en que quería ser como ella, se daba cuenta de que era la única forma de no seguir alejándose de ella. Porque eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las cosas no eran como las había imaginado cuando su hermana menor aún no había nacido, pero _Tuney_ solía afirmar que era algo normal. Ella era mayor. Tenía que empezar a vivir su vida y alejar a Lily del calor fraternal de su ala protectora.

Aún así, cuando Petunia llegó al recibir, luciendo con gracia su disfraz rosa de bailarina, sintió una punzada al ver a Lily allí. Iba a pasar Halloween completamente sola, encerrada en casa. Estarían sus padres, ciertos, pero para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a otra clase de diversión, debía resultar terriblemente aburrido quedarse allí para, simplemente, repartir caramelos. Fue tanto su pesar y su sentimiento de culpa, que _Tuney_ estuvo a punto de invitarla. Quizá, sus padres podían vigilarlas desde la distancia, dándoles la libertad que Petunia tanto anhelaba. De esa forma, Lily estaría feliz. Pero, afortunadamente, _Tuney_ no llegó a decir nada. Recordó a sus amigas y los comentarios burlones que, en ocasiones, solían hacer sobre Lily, y permaneció en silencio. Quería a Lily, que se divirtiera en Halloween, pero también quería conservar sus amistades, por lo que se limitó a sentarse a su lado y golpear juguetonamente la verruga postiza que Lily lucía en la punta de su varicita.

-Siento que papá y mamá no te dejen venir –Dijo con voz dulce y algo triste. En cierta forma, era sincera, aunque estuviera aliviada al no tener que llevársela con ella –Prometo traer muchos dulces. Mañana, le pediremos a papá que encienda la chimenea y nos los comeremos todos sentadas en la alfombra, frente al fuego.

Lily la miró fijamente. _Tuney_ se sintió incómoda, pero logró mantener sus ojos azules clavados en los verdes de la niña. Algunas veces, cuando la miraba así, Lily parecía tener más de los cinco años que en realidad tenía. Después de unos segundos, cabeceó con desgana y volvió a su posición inicial, sin decir una palabra.

Petunia quería poder decirle algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero realmente no había nada que pudiera decir. Ella era la mayor. Ya tenía edad suficiente para salir sola con sus amigas. Lily tendría que esperar un poco más. Así eran las cosas. No es que fuera culpa suya haber nacido antes.

Llamaron al timbre. Petunia escuchó las risitas alegres de sus amigas y, antes de ponerse en pie, su madre ya había aparecido en el recibidor, con sus horribles y graciosísimas orejas de ratón sobre la cabeza, y con una bola roja en la nariz. Lily sonrió al verla con esas fachas, y _Tuney_ se sintió un poco más tranquila. Quizá, Lily no fuera a pasarlo tan mal después de todo.

-¡Buenas tardes, niñas!

Ante los ojos de las hermanas Evans, aparecieron tres niñitas de sonrisas bobaliconas y gestos nerviosos. Saludaron a Rose con alegría y, sin esperar invitación, entraron a la casa y se abalanzaron sobre _Tuney_, agarrándola por los brazos y arrastrándola hacia la calle.

-¡Vamos, Petunia!

_Tuney_ sonrió ampliamente, recogió su bolsa para los dulces y le echó un último vistazo a Lily. La niña la miraba con tristeza, como pidiéndole por última vez que la llevara con ella, pero Petunia se limitó a ignorar dicha mirada. Uniéndose de forma activa a sus amigas, se agarró al brazo de Heather y dio unos cuantos saltitos mientras salían a la calle, donde muchos otros niños se disponían a disfrutar de su particular Noche de Brujas. Aunque, una vez más, volvió a lamentar que Lily no pudiera acompañarla, no tardó en olvidarse de ella. Halloween era para divertirse y eso era lo que ella pensaba hacer.



_¡Muy buenas, gente! ¿Qué tal va? Espero que bien :)._

_En primer lugar, daos las gracias por haberle echado un ojo a esta nueva historia. Lo sé, soy una pesada, pero cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza, no puedo parar de escribir. Procuraré actualizar periódicamente (como estoy haciendo con Percy) e intentaré que os gusten las próximas viñetas._

_Ahora, al Vicio en cuestión. En un principio, pensé mostrar una escena más familiar entre Lily y Petunia (jugando juntas o algo así) pero decidí mostrar cómo Tuney siente una mezcla de recelo y fascinación por su hermana. Creo que fue eso lo que ocurrió con ella. Después de leer DH, estoy segura de que Petunia sentía atracción por la magia (quería ir a Hogwarts) pero no le gustaban las rarezas de su hermana (la reprende cuando salta del columpio) Pero bueno, no me enrollo más, que estoy va a parecer un testamento._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Cris Snape._


	3. 15 Leer

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **15. Leer.

**Palabras: **917

**Resumen: **Petunia descubre que no siempre puede tener todo lo que desea, y eso la pone furiosa.

**Leer**

Petunia Evans es una luchadora. Todos en el barrio saben que, cuando la larguirucha niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules se propone algo, no para hasta conseguirlo. Es persistente y voluntariosa, y cuando tiene algún sueño, se asegura de que se vea cumplido. Sus padres la admiran por eso, pero incluso para ella existen cosas que son imposibles. Petunia pensaba que no era así, que podría tenerlo todo con sólo desearlo, pero esa tarde, la realidad la golpea con fuerza, llenándole el corazón de impotencia, resignación y furia.

Sentada bajo un árbol, acaricia el emblema de ese colegio al que pronto acudirá Lily. Hogwarts. Ha tenido que enviar muchas cartas hasta obtener la respuesta, y ahí la tiene. Su nombre garabateado con elegancia en el sobre blancuzco, y la soberbia lechuza mirándola con fijeza, como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

Petunia tarda unos minutos en abrir la carta. Comienza a hacerse ilusiones, pensando en el futuro que tendrán Lily y ella en Hogwarts. Juntas, como siempre, aprendiendo codo con codo, creciendo una al lado de la otra, como hasta ese día. Aunque a veces se peleen, aunque en ocasiones a _Tuney_ le incomode que Lily sea tan distinta al resto de la gente, se muere por ir al colegio con ella. Muchas veces habían soñado con sus años de adolescencia, compartiéndolo todo. Tristezas y alegrías, éxitos y fracasos. Siempre juntas.

Cuando supieron que Lily era una bruja, Petunia pensó que eso sería el final de su relación como hermanas. Al principio, le costo un poco asimilar la noticia. Todo parecía indicar que Lily pertenecía al mundo de la magia y, a sus trece años, _Tuney_ ya no creía en los cuentos de hadas. Descubrir que la magia era real, y que Lily era una hechicera, le causó gran consternación. Pero era lógico. Era la mejor explicación para todas las cosas extrañas que su hermana solía hacer. Además, ese chico tan desagradable ya le había hablado a Lily sobre ello. Petunia había intentado separarlos, demostrarle a su hermana que el muchacho era una mala compañía, pero no lo había conseguido. _Tuney_ llegó a pensar que, si un solo chico había conseguido que Lily y ella tuvieran la peor discusión de sus vidas, el mundo mágico al completo las separaría para siempre. Si su hermana se iba a Hogwarts, todo estaría perdido, y _Tuney_ aún necesitaba a Lily. Estaba segura de que Lily también la necesitaba a ella.

Por eso, había escrito todas esas cartas dirigidas a Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts. Petunia se había negado rotundamente a dirigirse a cualquier intermediario, y había solicitado su plaza en el colegio de magia. Al principio, con suma cortesía y, más tarde, con algo más de brusquedad. Y es que había escrito muchas cartas. Demasiadas. Un par de ellas cada día, con la esperanza de que alguien le respondiera. Incluso había intentado capturar una lechuza. Suponía que, si los magos las utilizaban para enviar su correo, ese sería el método más efectivo para entablar contacto con el señor Dumbledore. Pero las lechuzas no eran animales que se dejaran atrapar con facilidad, y Petunia siguió enviando sus cartas de la forma ordinaria: a través de todos los buzones de correo que encontraba en el camino.

Finalmente, lo ha conseguido. Esa mañana, al fin ha llegado la tan ansiada contestación, y _Tuney_ sale corriendo de la casa para leer la carta de Hogwarts en privado. Quiere que, cuando obtenga la respuesta positiva, sea una sorpresa para todos. Sus padres se sentirán tan orgullosos de ella como lo están de su hermana, y Lily... _Tuney_ espera, desea, que se ponga tan feliz como ella. Estarán juntan, crecerán juntas, como siempre habían soñado.

Pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno quiere. Los ojos de Petunia Evans se llenan de lágrimas cuando lee lo que Dumbledore tiene que explicarle. Que lo lamenta, pero que ella no podrá ir a Hogwarts porque no es una bruja. Que no se desanime, porque está seguro de que podrá hacer cosas buenas ahí donde está, con los _muggles_. Y que no tenga miedo por su hermana, porque Lily estará bien, junto a la gente que puede ayudarla a desarrollar su verdadera esencia. Lejos de ella.

Petunia se limpia con furia la humedad que cubre sus mejillas. Bien. Ese maldito viejo dice que Lily sólo podrá ser alguien en Hogwarts. Bien. Porque Lily es una bruja y ella no. Bien. No necesita las migajas de todos esos... _Anormales_. No necesita ir a ese colegio para locos y bichos raros, y no necesita que Lily esté con ella. Es como ellos. Tan extraña, con amigos tan desagradables como ese asqueroso chico. Bien. Ella se quedará en casa, con sus padres, y tendrá una buena vida. No necesita a Lily. No la necesita y va a demostrárselo. A partir de ese día, su hermana ya no existe. No, hasta que no deje de ser lo que es. Si Lily quiere volver a ser la Lily normal de siempre, muy bien, _Tuney_ la aceptará de nuevo. Pero si Lily va a Hogwarts, si se convierte en una _anormal_, Petunia no querrá saber nada más de ella. Jamás. Su relación de hermanas habrá terminado en ese momento, Así es como deben ser las cosas. ¿No? Ese Dumbledore lo ha dicho en su carta. Pertenecen a sitios diferentes. Bien. Pues Petunia Evans se encargará de que los mundos de ambas nunca se mezclen. O lo tiene todo, o no quiere nada.



_Y justo aquí es cuando se rompe la relación de hermanas de Lily y Petunia. Supongo que a Tuney no debió sentarle demasiado bien que Dumbledore le dijera que no podía ir a Hogwarts y, quizá, de ahí surgió su odio por la magia. Así lo creo yo porque, como dije antes, si Petunia escribió al colegio para solicitar una plaza de estudiante, algún interés debía tener en ser una bruja. ¿No?_

_En fin. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y a Dama Demoniaca, Nimue-Tarrazo, Luna WP y Conny-hp por sus comentarios de los dos primeros capítulos. Un saludo y besazos._

_Cris Snape._


	4. 8 Calor

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **8. Calor

**Palabras: **988.

**Resumen: **Cotillear y criticar. Dos buenas actividades para el primer día de clase.

**Calor**

-¿No te has enterado? ¡A Pamela le han puesto gafas y un aparato en los dientes! ¡Está horrorosa!

Heather suelta una carcajada ante su propia broma, y sus amigas se unen a coro, llenando aquel rinconcito de la clase de risas maliciosas. Petunia ríe sin ganas. Aún está molesta porque sólo hace una semana que Lily se marchó a Hogwarts y se despidieron con acritud. Bueno, realmente ella fue la única claramente hostil y, tal vez por eso, se siente mal. Recuerda el gesto herido de su hermana y piensa que ha sido demasiado dura. Pero Lily ya debería estar acostumbrada. Hace dos años que dejaron de ser las hermanas de antes. No debería mostrarse así, frágil y triste. Debería hacerse a la idea, como Petunia había hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

-¡Oh! ¿Habéis visto a Karl? ¡Está buenísimo!

Esa es Martha. Tiene la voz muy aguda y, cuando suelta un gritito emocionado, Petunia despierta de su ensoñación y está a punto de mirarla de mala gana. Pero, gracias a Dios, se contiene y logra fingir un poco de complicidad con su amiga. A ella Karl no le parece demasiado guapo, pero sabe peinarse con estilo y tiene un buen equipo de música en casa. Es en su casa donde se hacen las fiestas más importantes del colegio. Si quieres ser alguien, tienes que ser amigo de Karl. Porque Karl es un deportista, les gusta a las chicas y, además, sus padres tienen dinero. Aunque a Petunia no le agrade demasiado.

-¿Habéis visto ya al nuevo?

Sophie habla cuando las otras chicas se tranquilizan. Normalmente, ella es la más silenciosa del grupo. Heather es la que critica a todo el mundo, Martha la que se enamora de un chico cada semana, Sophie la que suele poner orden y Petunia... Petunia es la que aspira a ser perfecta. Ni más, ni menos. O eso dicen sus amigas de ella.

Cuando Sophie habla, Petunia siente verdadero interés por lo que tiene que decir y le presta atención. No puede evitar mirar a su alrededor, buscando una cara desconocida que no halla.

-Vive en la plaza, al lado de la tienda del señor Cromwell –Sophie sigue hablando. En tono confidencial, eso sí, para que nadie más tenga acceso a la información que con tanto esfuerzo ha recopilado –Llegó a principios de verano y se ha matriculado en la escuela. Vendrá a nuestro curso.

-¿Te refieres a ese chico tan mono? –Martha parpadea y Petunia alza una ceja. ¿Acaso Karl ya es pasado para su querida amiga? –Yo sí lo vi, pero parece mayor que nosotras...

-Es que es mayor –Sophie carraspea. Supuestamente quiere asegurase de que nadie las escucha, pero Petunia tiene la sensación de que pretende crear expectación –Vendrá a nuestro curso porque ha estado en la cárcel.

-¡Oh! –Martha y Heather se cogen de las manos, emocionadas y ansiosas por saber más. Petunia entorna los ojos un momento. ¿La cárcel?

-Antes, vivía en una granja de Gales. Dicen que empezaron a aparecer gallinas muertas. Decapitadas –Un gritito de las otras dos chicas hace que Sophie sonría. Petunia se pregunta si se está inventado todo aquello. Suena emocionante y peligroso tener a alguien así en su misma clase –Una noche, lo encontraron con las manos en la masa. Él mataba a las gallinas. Les cortaba la cabeza. Con los dientes.

Martha y Heather dan un grito y sus sillas caen irremediablemente al suelo. Petunia no puedo evitar sobresaltarse, evocando mentalmente esa escena en su cabeza, y se pone en pie. Sophie se cruza de brazos, muy seria, dando a entender que lo que ha dicho es la pura verdad. Un poco exagerada, quizá, pero la verdad, después de todo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –Heather toma asiento de nuevo, con la mirada desenfocada y las manos aún sujetas a las de su amiga -¡Un criminal!

-¡Y es tan mono! –Se queja Martha.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunta Petunia, después de recuperar la calma. Sophie se acerca a ella, mientras sus amigas se acomodaban en sus pupitres y dejan de hablar. Es una suerte tener de compañera a Sophie. Normalmente ella es la primera en enterarse de todos los cotilleos de la escuela, aunque sea Heather quién más maestría demuestra propagándolos.

-Martin Lawrence –Dice la otra, sonriente y saca sus libros de la mochila -¡Oh, mira! ¡Ahí lo tienes!

Petunia giró la cabeza. ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de lo que acababa de escuchar? Espera encontrase un chico alto, fuerte, de aspecto desaliñado, y ahí lo tiene. Quizá no tan fuerte como pensaba, pero sí altísimo, aunque está muy flaco. El pelo largo le cubre los ojos y el nudo de la corbata está suelto, como si el joven pretendiera dar a entender que no le agradaba lo más mínimo el uniforme de la escuela. Realmente no parece mucho mayor que ellas, y a Petunia no le parece tan mono como Martha dice (definitivamente, no tienen los mismos gustos), pero no está mal. Lástima que no se haya peinado, pero a Petunia le gusta esa forma despreocupada que tiene de caminar. Le ha llamado tanto la atención, que no ha dejado de mirarlo desde que entró. Con tanta insistencia que el chico se da cuenta y clava en ella sus ojos.

¡Y qué ojos tiene! Grandes y verdes, de mirada intensa. Sólo esos ojos compensaban la vulgaridad del resto de su figura. Petunia parpadea, sin poder dejar de observarlo, y él tampoco parece dispuesto a ponerle las cosas más fáciles. De hecho, Petunia juraría que la está retando.

La joven siente un intenso calor quemarle el rostro. Sabe que se ha ruborizado y, cuando el nuevo sonríe y agita la cabeza, comprende que él debe pensar que es una tonta. En cualquier caso, el chico ha ganado aquel primer duelo de voluntades, y Petunia tiene la inquietante certeza de que ahí no acabará todo. Los ojos verdes de Martin Lawrence la van a perseguir durante mucho tiempo.



_Pues ya que estoy, voy a actualizar por aquí también. Como veis, he introducido al personaje prometido. Ni siquiera me he molestado en cambiarle el nombre que, en su día, le di en "La decisión de tía Petunia". Aunque, eso sí, la historia entre ellos será muy diferente. El pobre Martin no va a ser tan tonto, jeje._

_Espero que os haya gustado y, sobre todo, que Petunia siga pareciéndose a Petunia, aún sin Lily. Nos leemos pronto. Un beso._

_Cris Snape_


	5. 16 Fastidiar

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **16. Fastidiar.

**Palabras: **1572.

**Resumen: **Petunia siente cosas que no le convienen. Ante todo, la curiosidad.

**Fastidiar**

El curso transcurre con la normalidad de siempre. Finalmente Martha ha conseguido empezar a salir con Karl y está realmente contenta por eso. Tanto, que es realmente molesto escucharla hablar todo el tiempo de lo maravilloso que es su novio y de lo conveniente que es para todas ser amigas de la novia del chico más popular de todos. Está tan pesada, que incluso Sophie, la infinitamente paciente Sophie, ha amenazado con asesinarla si sigue fastidiando todo el tiempo. Petunia, en cierta forma, la apoya, pero no deja de ver la parte positiva de que Martha salga con el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Ahora, están bien vistas socialmente dentro del colegio. Ella puede aspirar a salir con alguno de los mejores chicos y Heather está feliz. Nunca había tenido tanta libertad para hablar de los demás impunemente. Desde que Martha está con Karl, hay al menos dos cotilleos nuevos cada día. Algunos, incluso, surgen de la imaginación de su buena amiga.

El último, tiene que ver con el chico nuevo. Lawrence. Sentada en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento, Petunia lo observa desde la distancia. Sus amigas están a su lado, animando con alegría a Karl mientras hace un par de buenas paradas, pero ella, por algún motivo que se escapa a su entendimiento, no puede dejar de mirar al nuevo. Y no debería estar haciéndolo, porque Lawrence no sólo es peligroso. También es raro y antisocial, y no ha conseguido hacer ni un solo amigo desde que está en la escuela. De hecho, Petunia no recuerda haberle oído hablar con nadie que no fuera un profesor. Lo único que sabe de él es que cada tarde, mientras los chicos del equipo de fútbol entrenan, él se sienta en el otro extremo del campo, alejado de toda la gente, y se pone a dibujar. Sólo eso.

Heather afirma que no es conveniente para nadie acercarse a él. Sabe con total certeza que en Gales no se conformaba con matar gallinas, decapitándolas con los dientes. Su amiga asegura que le gustaba torturar a toda clase de animales. Petunia, que siempre estaba encantada de escuchar un buen rumor, creía que todo aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Dudaba mucho que Lawrence hubiera destripado una oveja con sus propias manos, que hubiera participado en un sacrificio en honor al Ángel Caído y que le hubiera clavado una navaja en el estómago a un pobre niño sólo porque le había mirado mal. Eran todo exageraciones. De hecho, le resultaba difícil de creer la parte de las gallinas, y dudaba que hubiera estado en la cárcel. Ya había comentado el tema con sus padres, y ellos afirmaban que no había nada raro con ese chico.

Según los señores Evans, Lawrence fue a la ciudad para vivir con sus tíos. Nadie sabía muy bien por qué, pero no había ningún motivo oculto detrás de la llegada del nuevo. Petunia conocía a los otros Lawrence y siempre le habían parecido personas bastante normales. El tío del nuevo era carpintero y su mujer costurera. Dos personas que nunca habían llamado la atención hasta que su sobrino vino a vivir con ellos. Petunia se pregunta si ellos estarán al tanto de lo de las gallinas y todo lo demás. Si lo estuvieran, tal vez podrían evitar que los rumores siguieran engordando hasta hacerse tan irreales. Puesto que a Martin no parecía importarle en absoluto lo que se dijera de él, alguien debía preocuparse de detener todas esas estupideces.

Petunia no sabe porqué está pensando esas tonterías. ¿Qué le importa a ella lo que digan de Lawrence? Nunca ha hablado con él. Ni siquiera han vuelto a mirarse, desde la primera vez, en clase. Pero es cierto que no ha podido olvidar sus ojos verdes. Eran tan bonitos, tan misteriosos... Petunia sabe que no debería preocuparle que Heather inventara rumores, o que los chicos del equipo patearan el balón en su dirección, para hacerle daño o estropearle el dibujo. No debería desear que Lawrence hiciera algo para impedir que siguieran fastidiándole.

No debería preocuparse por él.

Un poco confundida, la joven se levanta, recoge sus cosas y afirma que tiene que irse a casa para ayudar a su madre con algo. Necesita despejar la mente, porque está cansada de mirar a ese chico todo el tiempo, esforzándose para que él no lo note. No es conveniente, pero reconoce que le atrae. Es diferente al resto de los chicos. Más reservado, preocupado por cosas que a los demás no les interesan lo más mínimo. Y es guapo. Algo más que _mono_, como dijo Martha un día. Es independiente y no le importan los demás. A veces, a Petunia le gustaría ser un poco como él. Sin duda, estaría más sola, pero sería un poco más libre.

Cuando abandona el colegio, siente la necesidad de ir a dar un paseo antes de volver a casa. No quiere que su madre la note rara, porque su madre siempre sabe cuando le ocurre algo. Está confundida y no quiere que nadie lo sepa, aunque tenga la certeza de que su madre no la juzgará por eso. Necesita olvidarse de Martin, de la forma en que su pelo le cae sobre la cara cuando traza las finas líneas de sus dibujos. Porque sus dibujos tienen que ser finos. Petunia ha visto sus manos y unas manos así nunca trazarían burdos garabatos. Petunia siente curiosidad por ver su obra. En lugar de olvidarse de él, sólo consigue sentirse más inquieta. Piensa en su languidez al caminar, en el tono grave de su voz cuando responde alguna de las preguntas de los profesores, y en la forma en que se sujeta el cabello cuando el señor Robins le recuerda que está en una escuela, no en una comuna hippie. Piensa en sus largos brazos, en la forma en que sus pantalones siempre se escurren hasta las caderas sin que a él le importe, y, ante todo, piensa en sus ojos. Verdes, grandes y penetrantes.

Está tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se da cuenta de que alguien la sigue. Tampoco de que ese alguien se deja caer bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando ella va al parque de Lily y suyo y se acomoda en uno de los columpios. Ni de que comienzan a dibujarla. Tan solo cuando alza la cabeza, recordando el día en que su hermana voló por los aires una vez, tanto tiempo atrás, ve a Lawrence ahí, afanado en su trabajo, con las yemas de los dedos sucias y el ceño fruncido, claramente concentrado.

Petunia se pone furiosa. No sabe muy bien porqué, pero quiere creer que Martin sólo está ahí para fastidiarla. Es estúpido, pero hace ademán de ponerse en pie mientras le reclama su actitud.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, imbécil? –Le grita, poniendo un pie en el suelo.

-¡No! –Martin alza una mano y la mira, hipnotizándola con esos ojos verdes –No te muevas ahora, por favor. Ya casi está. Quédate ahí.

Y Petunia no sabe muy bien porqué lo hace, pero se queda sentada en el columpio, paralizada y dejando que él termine su dibujo. Son apenas dos minutos, pero la joven siente que el viejo rubor vuelve a encender sus mejillas y reza porque Lawrence termine cuanto antes. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quiere que termine nunca, porque le gusta observar sus manos mientras se mueven veloces sobre el papel, culminando el retrato de la joven.

Finalmente, él sonríe y a Petunia le parece una sonrisa arrebatadoramente encantadora. Martin da una palmada, se pone en pie y, recogiendo sus cosas, se dispone a abandonar el parque. Así, sin más. Sin una explicación y sin darle las gracias siquiera. Por segunda vez en poco tiempo, Petunia se siente indignada y va tras él, impidiéndole abandonar el parque.

-¡Espera! Enséñame el dibujo –Exige, a pesar de saber que no es la mejor actitud.

Él la mira con gesto divertido un momento, hasta que se zafa de su mano (Petunia no sabe cómo, pero estaba sobre su huesudo hombro) y reanuda su camino. Sin hablar. Sin explicaciones.

-¡Vamos! Déjame verlo...

Esa vez, habla con más suavidad y parece obtener mejores resultados, porque Lawrence se detiene y la analiza con los ojos.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Petunia hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta. El porqué le resulta tan obvio, que está tentada a no responder. Pero Martin espera que diga algo más, y ella supone que debe contestar.

-Porque he dejado que me pintes. Tengo derecho.

Martin permanece inmóvil, pensativo. Durante un segundo, Petunia cree que le dejará ver el dibujo (es estúpido, pero se ha convertido en algo personal, más allá de la mera curiosidad) Pero Lawrence no reabre su bloc. En lugar de eso, se acerca un poco más a ella y tuerce el gesto, burlón.

-Yo te he dejado a ti mirarme todas estas semanas. Podría decirse que estamos empatados.

Petunia ni siquiera puede responder. Sabe que jamás se ha puesto más roja en toda su vida y, cuando logra reaccionar, Martin Lawrence ya se aleja del lugar silbando alegremente. Petunia lo odia con furia en ese momento, y quiere gritarle cuatro verdades, pero no puede. Está demasiado avergonzada para escucharse a sí misma, así que decide volver a casa. Siempre es mejor enfrentarse a su madre que arriesgarse a que alguna de sus amigas la vean en ese estado por culpa del bicho raro. ¡Maldito cretino!



_¡Hola a todos! ¡Oh! Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo, lo he disfrutado. Espero que ha vosotros también os haya gustado, jeje. He puesto al descubierto algunas cosas de Martin, y como habréis notado, Petunia ya le ha echado el ojo. Para la próxima viñeta, voy a introducir a Vernon (muy a mi pesar, jeje) Creo que estoy embalada y escribo muy deprisa. Tanto, que estoy pensando en pedirme un nuevo claim en 30Vicios, para la tabla nueva que han sacado. Es muy bonita :) _

_Saludos y hasta muy pronto (dais fe de que no miento, jeje)_

_Cris Snape_


	6. 14 Ego

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **14. Ego

**Palabras: **1728.

**Resumen: **Vernon es el rey del séptimo curso, pero hay quién es capaz de vapulear su enorme ego.

**Ego**

Vernon Dursley es el rey del séptimo curso. Todo el mundo lo sabe y, por norma general, lo respetan, aunque no suela caerle demasiado bien a la gente. Es el campeón de boxeo de la comarca y, aunque nunca ha obtenido muy buenas notas, la gente le augura un buen futuro trabajando en la fábrica de taladros que posee su padre. No es un chico demasiado alto, pero sí muy fuerte y robusto. Nadie se atrevería a pelear con él porque, a pesar de no ser muy ágil, jamás ha perdido un enfrentamiento con nadie. Tiene buenos amigos para que sujeten a sus enemigos mientras él les golpea con violencia en el estómago.

Vernon Dursley no es amable con la gente en general, pero sabe perfectamente a qué puertas llamar para ascender socialmente. Acostumbra a halagar a los profesores (incluso les hace regalos de vez en cuando) y se relaciona únicamente con chicos ricos y populares, como Karl. A los demás, suele mantenerlos a raya mediante amenazas y palizas periódicas.

Vernon Dursley también tiene una novia. O una _casi_ novia, porque oficialmente Petunia Evans aún no ha dicho si quiere salir con él. Han ido un par de veces al cine juntos y se han tomado unos refrescos en el bar que hay frente al colegio, pero siempre con otros amigos. A Vernon le parece que Petunia es la chica perfecta para estar con él: relativamente guapa e inteligente, de modales exquisitos y procedente de buena familia. Todos saben que aspira a tener una vida perfecta, lo que significa que querrá casarse y ser una buena ama de casa. Justo lo que él necesita. Por eso, se ha propuesto conseguir que sea su novia.

Las cosas comenzaron bien cuando empezó el curso. Charlaron el primer día, tomaron el almuerzo juntos durante la primera semana y se saludaban cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos, pero había algo que no le gustaba a Vernon, y que tenía que ver con Petunia y con la forma que tenía de mirar al chico nuevo.

Martin Lawrence. El único chico de toda la escuela al que no había conseguido dominar. El que se le escapaba astutamente cada vez que pretendía arrinconarlo en los cuartos de baño o atacarlo a la salida de clase. El maldito y flacucho bicho raro que se escabullía como un gusano y que siempre le miraba por encima del hombro. Eso hería el ego de Vernon. Eso, y darse cuenta de que el jodido chico atraía más la atención de Petunia que él mismo. Y, lo mirara por donde lo mirara, aquello no estaba bien.

Vernon sabe perfectamente que Petunia nunca ha hablado con Lawrence. Nadie lo ha hecho aún, en realidad, y eso está bien, pero algo le dice que debe darse prisa si no quiere que el bastardo se le adelante. En cuanto había visto a Petunia por primera vez, supo que la quería para él. Sería una buena esposa. Las demás chicas del colegio hablaban de estudiar y ser independientes, pero Evans no. Ella se esforzaba por aprender a cocinar, a coser, a limpiar y a hacer todas esas cosas que debían hacer las buenas amas de casa. Justo lo que él quería. Justo lo que tendría, aunque tuviera que arrancar un par de cabezas para conseguirlo.

Petunia está con sus amigas, en el pequeño rincón del patio en el que suelen pasar los descansos entre clases. Vernon la observa un momento. No está fea esa mañana. Se ha sujetado el largo cabello rubio en una coleta, y el jersey añil no le sienta nada mal. Hace juego con sus ojos. Vernon aprieta los puños, sintiéndose un poco nervioso de repente, y camina hacia ellas con paso decidido. Sabe perfectamente que les cae bien a las amigas de Petunia. Ninguna de ellas es tonta, y saben de lo conveniente que es relacionarse con tipos como él.

Todas lo miran cuando se planta frente a ellas. La única que parece un poco contrariada con su presencia es Sophie, pero eso no importa, porque Petunia le ha dedicado una amable sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas que es más por compromiso que por otra cosa, pero que a él le sirve igualmente.

-Ho... hola, chicas –Dice, procurando que su voz suene firme y grave. Nunca se le ha dado bien tratar con especimenes del género femenino. Acostumbra a tartamudear y a ponerse muy colorado, y eso no parece agradar a las mujeres.

-Hola, Vernon –Heather habla con voz cantarina y le da un codazo a Petunia. Vernon carraspea, notando la mirada algo avergonzada de su _casi_ novia.

-Yo... Quería... Petunia... Tú... Tú... Tal vez, tú...

Petunia enarca una ceja. No sabe muy bien qué pensar de Vernon Dursley. Aunque normalmente se esfuerza por mostrarse amable con ella, habitualmente sólo consigue ponerse muy nervioso y mascullar unas cuantas frases sin sentido. Aunque, para él, eso sea como auténticas conversaciones, deja mucho que desear. Además, ese día hay algo diferente en él, que no le agrada precisamente.

-Yo... ¿Te apetece ir a casa? Quiero decir... Tal vez, tú quieras que yo... Que yo te acompañe. Ya sabes.

Petunia parpadea y procura alejar la mirada de esa cosa que hay debajo de su nariz, pero no es una tarea fácil. Finalmente, agita la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y compone su mejor sonrisa de amabilidad.

-¡Oh, no puedo! Las chicas y yo íbamos a estudiar a la biblioteca un rato.

-¡Oh!

-¿La biblio...! ¡Auch!

Martha se queda callada cuando el codo de su amiga se estampa entre sus costillas, dejándola sin aire. Petunia frunce los labios, en ese gesto tan suyo que significa que matará a quién contradiga sus palabras, y Vernon parece un poco abatido cuando, al final, deja de apretar los puños por los nervios. Desde luego, ese chico era único ligando.

-Entonces, será mejor que me vaya.

Esa es la única frase que Dursley puede decir sin tener que carraspear o tragar saliva. Mucho más velozmente de lo que había caminado cuando se acercó a ellas, Vernon se dirige a la salida de la escuela, mascullando maldiciones. Después de todo el trabajo que le había costado reunir el valor para acercarse a Evans, no había conseguido salir con ella. ¡Maldición!

Mira un momento atrás. Petunia cuchichea con sus amigas, respondiendo con seriedad al aluvión de preguntas que ellas tienen que hacerle. Vernon se siente frustrado. No está acostumbrado a que rechacen sus proposiciones, y tiene ganas de pegar a alguien. Normalmente, es así como consigue lo que quiere, pegando a los demás, pero duda que con Petunia funcione. Quizá, él no sepa demasiado de chicas (aunque jamás lo reconocerá ante nadie), pero supone que no puedes conseguir que alguien acepte estar contigo si, cada dos por tres, le estás soltando mamporros en la cara o pateándole el trasero. No. Eso no parece ni conveniente ni romántico. Y las muchachas suelen ser románticas. Más aún Petunia, que parece del tipo conservador, como su madre, o como la buena de Marge.

¡Oh, quizá Marge pueda ayudarlo! Marge es una chica. Debe saber qué es lo que les gusta. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Vernon no recuerda a ningún chico que haya intentado tener una cita con su hermana. ¿Será por la fina pelusilla negra que Marge tiene debajo de la nariz? ¿O por su mal carácter? ¿O, tal vez, porque es mucho más grande y fuerte que el noventa por ciento de los hombres de la ciudad? Cualquiera de esos motivos parecen razonables pero, de cualquier forma, Vernon cree conveniente pedirle ayuda...

Vernon sonríe satisfecho y acelera el paso aún más, topándose bruscamente con alguien. ¡Oh, genial! El puñetero bastardo raro y flacucho. Es mucho más pequeño que él. Podría dejarlo inconsciente de un solo golpe y, sin embargo, el tipo le reta con la mirada y se dispone a seguir con su camino sin disculparse. ¡Será...!

-¡Eh, bicho asqueroso! Mira por donde vas.

Lawrence lo observa un segundo, eleva una ceja y se echa la mochila al hombro.

-Piérdete, cerdo con bigote.

Y se marcha, dejando a Vernon demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Sin duda, su pobre ego ha sufrido más varapalos de los esperados en los últimos minutos, y el joven está como paralizado. ¿Cerdo con bigote? ¡Pero si a él le queda bien el bigote! Llevaba toda su vida esperando que le creciera. Ese niñato, se las va a pagar. Aunque nadie los haya escuchado ni, aparentemente, visto, se las va a pagar.

Vernon retoma su camino, pensando en su futura venganza, sin ser consciente de que una persona sí se ha dado cuenta del pequeño incidente. Y no porque Petunia estuviera mirándolo precisamente a él.

Una vez más, la joven hija del matrimonio Evans se ha sorprendido a sí misma buscando con la mirada al chico nuevo. En cuanto lo vio salir del edificio principal, no había podido apartar sus ojos de él, sin tan siquiera escuchar lo que Martha estaba diciendo. Desde lo del dibujo, no haban vuelto a hablar, pero Petunia aún sigue mirándolo. Y espera sinceramente que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

-¡Eh, Petunia! ¿Por qué no te has ido con Dursley?

Martha le ha devuelto el codazo en las costillas. Petunia deja de mirar a Lawrence (todo parece indicar que se ha librado por los pelos de un par de dolorosos puñetazos), y presta atención a la conversación de sus amigas. La pregunta de Martha le hace gracia. La respuesta es demasiado obvia, incluso para ella.

-¿Acaso no te has fijado en su bigote? –Musita, sin dar crédito aún al nuevo _look_ del que pensaba en ella como una _casi_ novia. Todavía no había decidido si le agradaba o no, pero le había llamado mucho la atención –Me hubiera pasado toda la tarde mirándolo.

-¡Oh, sí! –Heather da una palmadita. Está emocionada. Ya tiene un nuevo cotilleo que propagar por ahí. Aunque tendrá que hacerlo prudentemente. No es bueno hablar demasiado de un chico como Dursley- Entre nosotras. Es ridículo. ¡Si hasta su hermana tiene un bigote más espeso que él!

Martha y Sophie estallan en carcajadas. Petunia aún tiene sus ojos clavados en el lugar en el que se produjo el encontronazo entre Martin y Vernon. No pudo evitar preguntarse si habría más enfrentamientos entre ambos. Todo parecía indicar que sí, y sólo cabía esperar que se produjera el momento de la pelea definitiva. Ella, por su parte, ya decidiría de parte de quién ponerse.


	7. 1 Límite

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **1. Límite

**Palabras: **2170.

**Resumen: **A veces hay que sacrificarse para tener lo que uno quiere.

**Límite**

Petunia Evans no tenía una asignatura favorita. Le gustaban las matemáticas porque nunca se le habían dado del todo mal los números, pero no soportaba las ciencias por ser, según ella, una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. En ocasiones, disfrutaba de las lecciones de historia o de literatura, pero odiaba tener que estudiar para preparar los exámenes; acostumbraba a quedarse dormida. Carecía de cualquier clase de talento para el arte o la música, y la gimnasia era su particular tormento. Aunque los profesores se empeñaran en afirmar que era imprescindible aprobar esa asignatura para ir a la universidad, Petunia sabía perfectamente que no iban a desperdiciar el talento de los _cerebritos_ del colegio sólo porque no pudieran correr los cien metros lisos sin asfixiarse en el intento. No obstante, ella no era uno de esos cerebritos. Sacaba buenas notas, sí, pero nunca había sido una alumna sobresaliente. Simplemente, prefería dedicar su tiempo a otros quehaceres. Sabía perfectamente que su futuro estaba muy lejos de las aulas de una universidad y prefería ser realista.

Petunia siempre había aspirado a ser como su madre: una perfecta ama de casa. Suponía que era lo correcto. Creía firmemente que el lugar de una mujer estaba en casa, cuidando de un esposo trabajador y unos hijos perfectos. Sabía que su madre era feliz así y, aunque había quien la incitaba a ambicionar algo más, Petunia no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Ella prefería pasar las tardes cosiendo, cocinando o arreglando el jardín, a enfrascarse en la lectura de complicados libros de filosofía o estudiar las Guerras Púnicas o la teoría de la relatividad. Eran conocimientos inútiles. Un ama de casa no necesitaba saber todas esas cosas y, por eso, Petunia no se esforzaba demasiado por obtener las mejores notas de su curso. Le bastaba con aprobar porque así se lo habían ordenado sus padres. Y, hasta que fuera mayor de edad y pudiera dedicarse por completo a la caza de un buen marido, la joven Evans dependía por completo de sus progenitores.

Por ese motivo, Petunia había afrontado una de las peores mañanas de toda su historia académica. Porque una cosa era ir a clase y aplicar la ley del mínimo esfuerzo mientras se moría de aburrimiento, y otra muy diferente escuchar las amenazas de _madame_ Larousse, su profesora de Arte. Aunque esa dichosa asignatura fuera una de las más estúpidas de todo el año, aunque a Petunia le interesara el Románico tanto como la vida sexual de la esponja de mar, esa mujer la había puesto entre la espada y la pared: si Petunia no quería que hablara seriamente con sus padres (con las consecuencias negativas que eso traería para su relación con ellos), debía aprobar su asignatura para después de Navidades. Y Petunia podría haber admitido eso. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, Sophie podría haberla ayudado a sacar un suficiente, pero ahí no acababa la cosa. ¡No señor! Las ganas de _madame_ Larousse de joderle la vida no parecían tener un límite, y había puesto una condición para que Petunia tuviera una posibilidad de aprobar: trabajar con el mismísimo Martin Lawrence.

Supuestamente, el chico era un genio. Petunia debía reconocer que el joven siempre tenía las respuestas para las complicadas preguntas de la profesora de Arte, pero ignoraba si realmente tenía talento para la pintura, la escultura o alguna de _esas _cosas. Lawrence se había negado rotundamente a mostrarle el dibujo que le hiciera aquel día, en el parque, y Petunia no insistió en el tema. Estaba resignada y, por eso, le sorprendió cuando la profesora Larousse le pidió que se quedara después de clase para mostrarle el bloc de Martin. Y era bueno. Tenía una técnica y un estilo propio, y a Petunia su obra le pareció interesante, abrumadora y hermosa. Sobre todo hermosa, aunque se negara a decirlo en voz alta.

-Aunque parece tener una predisposición nula para la asignatura –Le dijo _madame _Larousse aquella tarde, mientras Martin sonreía burlón, engreído y orgulloso como nunca antes Petunia lo había visto –Estoy segura de que el señor Lawrence puede inculcarle un poco de sensibilidad y, tal vez, sea capaz de terminar su autorretrato antes de las vacaciones. Escuche lo que tenga que decir y déjese llevar –La profesora suspiró, mirando al cielo –Y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Petunia salió del aula de tal mal humor, que no le prestó ninguna atención a Martin, a pesar de que el chico pretendía caminar a su lado. Estaba enfadada con él. Había vivido un momento realmente humillante delante del bicho raro de la escuela, y no quería escuchar ni uno solo de sus comentarios maliciosos o insultos. Quería que desapareciera y no le restregara por la cara que ahora era su... ¿Profesor particular?

-¡Ey, Evans! Espera, joder.

Finalmente, Martin se plantó delante de ella, sujetándola apenas de un hombro. Petunia se sintió un poco rara ante ese tímido contacto, pero se esforzó por parecer imperturbable y fulminó al joven con la mirada. Aunque, claro, Martin Lawrence no era de esos que se dejaban intimidar por algo tan nimio como unos ojos furibundos.

-Deberíamos quedar para lo del trabajo...

-¿Quedar contigo? –Petunia resopló. Lawrence estaba muy serio. No era fácil saber si a él le agradaba trabajar con ella o no –Ni loca, bicho raro.

Martin la observó muy seriamente unos segundos, hasta que se encogió de hombros, y echó a andar tranquilamente por los pasillos.

-Como quieras, muñeca. No es a mí a quién van a suspender.



-No es por desanimarte, Petunia, pero eres prácticamente incapaz de dibujar un simple monigote.

Petunia bufó, arrojando el lapicero contra la pared de enfrente. Sophie arrugó la hoja de papel tranquilamente y le dio un poco más de voz al equipo de música. Tom Jones canturreaba una de sus viejas canciones, mientras _Snorkle_, el perro ovejero de Sophie dormitaba sobre la cama de la chica.

-Odio a esa vieja arpía –Masculló entre dientes Evans, sorprendiendo a su amiga. Normalmente no utilizaba esa clase de vocabulario (era demasiado perfecta para hacerlo), así que debía estar realmente enfadada para perder las formas e insultar a su profesora de Arte -¿De qué me servirá saber pintar mi autorretrato, Sophie? Si quisiera ver mi cara, puedo mirarme en el espejo o hacer que alguien me fotografíe...

-Pues no sé cómo, pero tendrás que aprender –Sophie se mordió los labios, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir a continuación no le agradaría en absoluto a su amiga -¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Lawrence? Es bueno y seguro que podría darte buenos consejos.

Petunia alzó una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Por qué...? ¡Oh, déjame pensar! Porque Lawrence es un imbécil engreído. Flacucho. Raro. Pedante. Grosero. Maleducado. –Sophie sonrió, afirmando quedamente con la cabeza. Había algo extraño en su mirada, pero Petunia no hizo preguntas –Y, además, porque rechacé su ayuda el otro día, después de que Larousse hablara con nosotros.

-¡Oh! Eso no fue muy inteligente por tu parte. ¿No te parece? –Petunia entornó los ojos. Ya lo sabía, no era necesario que se lo estuvieran restregando por la cara –Pero pienso que deberías hablar con él. Aunque sea todas esas cosas que has dicho antes.

Petunia captó la doble intención y, por un segundo, sintió la tentación de negar las supuestas acusaciones de su amiga, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor hacerse la tonta, e ignoró por completo el comentario. Con un poco de suerte, Sophie no volvería a hablar del tema.

-Tal vez... Es el mejor de la clase. ¿No?

-Sí que lo es –Sophie torció el gesto, dispuesta a seguir pinchando a su amiga –Imbécil, engreído, flacucho, raro, pedante, grosero, maleducado... Y todo un artista.



Si Vernon Dursley y sus amigos hubieran querido darle una paliza al chico Lawrence, no les hubiera resultado demasiado difícil dar con él. Martin era un chaval de costumbres y, todos los días, después de clase, iba al campo de fútbol y se ponía a dibujar debajo de _su_ árbol. Aunque, claro, Vernon nunca había sido demasiado observador, y realmente nunca había prestado demasiada atención al nuevo. Lo odiaba, pero no lo suficiente como para perder su tiempo persiguiéndolo. Petunia, en cambio, sabía de primera mano que Martin nunca volvía a casa hasta que el entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol no estaba a punto de terminar. Aunque hiciera frío, lloviera o comenzara a oscurecer, Lawrence se quedaba allí, dedicado por completo a su arte.

Petunia no quería acercarse a él. Debía hacerlo, sí, era una necesidad casi vital, pero no quería. No le gustaba que la vieran hablando con ese tipo. Unos días antes, Bernard, un compañero de clase había cometido el error de ir a su casa, a terminar un trabajo de ciencias, y Vernon lo había recibido a puñetazos en el colegio. Hasta entonces, el bueno de Bern solía afirmar que Martin era un buen tipo, pero ahora se limitaba a guardar silencio. A Lawrence todo aquello no parecía importarle demasiado. Se encontraba bastante cómodo en su papel de paria del instituto, y Petunia dudaba que existiera algo que pudiera perturbarle, pero ella no era como ese tipo. La idea de ganarse el recelo de sus compañeros o, peor aún, ser el centro de todas sus burlas, la horrorizaba. Pero debía hacerlo. Era un gran sacrificio, pero necesitaba aprobar.

Petunia se detuvo frente a él. El chico ni siquiera la miró; se limitó a inclinar la cabeza a un lado, buscando con los ojos la figura del profesor de gimnasia.

-Oye, Lawrence. Quiero hablar.

Martin le prestó atención durante apenas un segundo, hasta que volvió al trabajo con un gesto desdeñoso.

-Pues habla, pero no me quites la luz, muñeca.

Petunia se tensó. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto, pero no soportaba que Martin la llamara _muñeca_. Sonaba casi humillante, como si él pretendiera burlarse o algo peor.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Lawrence –Masculló entre dientes. Aunque se moría de ganas por partirle la cara por haberle dicho _muñeca_, supuso que era mejor contenerse. Necesitaba un favor, y normalmente las personas no se mostraban participativas si les pegabas o insultabas.

-Vaya. Eso es nuevo –Martin apartó el bloc y su lapicero y se cruzo de brazos, mirándola aún desde el suelo. Sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver todos sus dientes. Había algo raro en esa forma de sonreír, algo que hizo que Petunia pensara en las hienas. Martin parecía a punto de saltar sobre una deliciosa presa, pero en el fondo era demasiado inofensivo (o cobarde) para hacerlo. Muy a su pesar, esa sonrisa la encandiló, aunque siempre lo negaría, aún bajo la peor de las torturas.

-Es por el trabajo de Arte –Petunia siguió hablando. Más que pedir ayuda, parecía estar dando órdenes, y el chico no dejaba de sonreír, ahora con aire burlón –Quiero que quedemos para que me enseñes a dibujar.

-¡Oh! –Martin agitó la cabeza y se puso en pie con movimientos lentos. Tanto, que la joven Evans empezó a impacientarse -¿Acaso te has vuelto loca ya, muñeca?

Petunia contuvo el aire en los pulmones. Por su cabeza, sólo pasaba la idea de aprobar el curso. Aprobar. Sacrificarse y aprobar. Sólo importaba eso.

-Te espero a las cinco en mi casa –Dijo, ignorando el gesto casi despectivo del chico –Si no vienes, le diré a la profesora Larousse que te niegas a ayudarme.

-¿Eso harás? ¿Y crees que ella te creerá? –Petunia no supo qué decir –Por si no te has dado cuenta, _madame_ Larousse me adora. ¿Qué crees que haría en mi contra? ¿Ordenarme sacudir los cepillos de la pizarra?

Eso era verdad. Todos en el colegio sabían que, si había un profesor que estuviera encantado con los avances académicos de Lawrence, esa era la maestra de Arte. Petunia tuvo que apretar los puños, contiendo el impulso de estamparlos contra el rostro del chico una y otra vez. No debía hacerlo porque, en primer lugar, eso no era de señoritas, y en segundo, porque, tal vez, aún tuviera alguna posibilidad de convencer a Lawrence para que le echara una mano. Era humillante, terrible, pero era lo que debía hacer.

-Escucha, Lawrence. Necesito aprobar esa asignatura, y no puedo hacerlo sola. Sophie ha intentado ayudarme, pero...

-Así que soy tu segunda opción –Martin la interrumpió, cerrando con elegancia su cuaderno y guardándolo todo en su mochila. Petunia pensó que, después de eso, el chico la dejaría tirada, por eso le sorprendió que se encogiera de hombros y volviera a sonreír –Bueno, no está del todo mal. Es todo un récord –Comenzó a andar con aire despreocupado. Petunia no sabía muy bien qué pensar, hasta que el giró la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo –Hasta mañana a las cinco, muñeca.

Petunia cabeceó. Hubiera querido ordenarle al chico que no volviera a llamarla nunca jamás de esa manera tan horrible, pero Martin ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla. Y, de cualquier forma, las cosas no habían salido del todo mal, aunque ahora tuviera que pasar más tiempo del debido con aquel maldito tipo.



_Vale. La palabra "Límite" ha aparecido tan brevemente, que es posible que ni os hayáis dado cuenta, pero por ahí está, puedo jurarlo. Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, así que espero que lo hayáis podido leer sin caer desmayados de aburrimiento. Procuraré actualizar lo antes posible (suelo cumplir mis amenazas), así que nos vemos pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	8. 10 Venganza

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **10. Venganza.

**Palabras: **1883.

**Resumen: **Clases de dibujo. ¿Puede haber algo más patético?

**Venganza**

Petunia está nerviosa. Sabe que, en realidad, no tiene ningún motivo real para estarlo. Sus amigas la apoyan en eso de las clases particulares con Martin Lawrence puesto, según ellas, es mejor soportarlo a él durante un par de horas semanales, antes que tener un patético suspenso en la patética clase de la patética profesora Larousse. Sus padres se sienten orgullosos porque está dispuesta a mejorar, le cueste el esfuerzo que le cueste. Además, el chico Lawrence no ha sido tan idiota con ella como cabía esperar. Incluso podría decirse que, alguna vez, había llegado a ser amable con ella. Todo lo amable que un tipo como él puede ser, por supuesto.

Aún así, Petunia está inquieta. Ha preparado el material necesario para las clases de arte y, en cierta forma, se siente con ánimos para afrontarlas. Quizá, porque está tan ansiosa por que ese mal trago pase cuanto antes, que quiere que Martin llegue para poder verlo salir de su casa de una vez. Aún así, la joven consigue mostrarse indiferente, mientras se acerca a la ventana y echa un vistazo al exterior. Está empezando a llover y puede oír a su madre metida en la cocina, preparando una tarta para la cena o, peor aún, para invitar a Lawrence. Se estremece con sólo pensarlo. Tener a Martin sentado a la mesa, disfrutando de un pedazo del delicioso pastel de manzana de su madre, mientras habla de cosas extrañas con su padre (porque Lawrence sólo es capaz de hablar de cosas extrañas) le pone el vello de punta. Ante todo, porque conoce a su madre y sabe perfectamente que Rose Evans intentará quedar bien con Martin. No en vano, él ayudará a su hija a sacar adelante el nuevo curso académico.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, Martin aparece en la calle. Aunque llueve cada vez más, el chico no trae paraguas. Se protege la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera y trae las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Por algún motivo, Petunia esperaba verlo aparecer con el uniforme de la escuela. De hecho, ella se ha dejado el suyo, así que se siente bastante estúpida y está a punto de ir a cambiarse. Pero no tiene tiempo antes de que suene el timbre y, además. ¿Qué demonios le importa a Lawrence la ropa que ella lleve puesta?

Rose Evans es la encargada de atender la llamada. Saluda a Martin cordialmente, y el chico responde de la misma manera, mostrándose algo tímido, sí, pero con actitud decidida. A Petunia le sorprende descubrir que el bicho raro tiene modales y sabe ser amable y duda un segundo antes de ir a su encuentro. Lo suficiente para que Rose lo arrastre hasta la cocina y le ponga un gran pedazo de tarta ante los ojos.

-¡Oh! No puedo, señora Evans. Tengo que ayudar a su hija con el dibujo y...

-Hay tiempo de sobra para eso.

Rose le pone la cuchara en la mano y lo insta a comer. Petunia se queda escondida detrás de la puerta, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hace, y observa al chico mientras saborea el delicioso pastel de su madre. Sonríe. Es evidente que procura no mostrarse excesivamente complacido con el sabor, por no parecer un guloso, tal vez; pero no le resulta fácil disimular la expresión satisfecha de sus ojos. Petunia no había visto jamás esos orbes verdes tan abiertos y, durante un segundo, se siente casi hipnotizada. Otra vez.

-Está delicioso, señora Evans. Muchas gracias.

Rose sonríe abiertamente. Nunca ha hecho falta que nadie le diga que cocina muy bien. Sabe que es así y, aunque a la señora Evans no le guste presumir, le encanta recibir halagos de esa clase. Martin sigue devorando la tarta, ajeno al mundo que le rodea, olvidadas por un rato las clases de dibujo.

-Iré a buscar a _Tuney_.

Petunia da un respingo cuando escucha ese diminutivo. El gesto divertido de Martin no le pasa desapercibido, y maldice a su madre por ser una bocazas. Aunque hubiera querido seguir lamentándose por que Lawrence supiera ahora esas cosas de ella, no tiene tiempo para lamentos. Si su madre sale de la cocina, ambos sabrán que los había estado espiando, así que, de un veloz movimiento, se cuela en la estancia, sorprendiendo un poco a su madre, pero dejando indiferente a Lawrence. Toda la amabilidad que había demostrado un segundo antes, desaparece por completo y vuelve a su característica pose de perpetua y molesta ironía.

-¡_Tuney_, querida! Ahora mismo iba a avisarte. Martin llegó hace un rato.

Petunia mira a su madre con rencor, intentando demostrarle que odia ese diminutivo. De hecho, piensa recriminárselo, pero escucha la voz burlona de Martin.

-¡Hola, _Tuney_! Tu madre me ha invitado a tarta. Está riquísima. Tienes suerte de tener a la mejor cocinera del mundo viviendo bajo tu mismo techo.

Rose ríe suavemente ante el cumplido. Martin inclina la cabeza en su dirección, como un perfecto caballero. Petunia se siente repentinamente furiosa. Ya es suficientemente horrible tener que soportar que Martin la llame _muñeca_, como para escucharle decir aquel ridículo nombre que, un día, su hermanita Lily había inventado para ella.

-Será mejor que os deje solos. Puedes terminarte toda la tarta, Martin.

-Gracias, señora Evans.

La mujer se retira discretamente. Todo indica que Martin le resulta agradable y Petunia vuelve a maldecirla. Se supone que Rose es su madre. Debería apoyarla en situaciones como esa, no confraternizar alegremente con el enemigo.

-Así que _Tuney_ –Martin ríe, estirando los brazos. Petunia sólo puede fulminarlo con la cabeza, esperando que cierre la boca y no la abra hasta que no sea hora de marcharse –Suena mejor que _muñeca_. ¿No te parece?

Petunia aprieta los puños. El gesto no pasa desapercibido para Lawrence, que está bastante satisfecho consigo mismo al conseguir poner de nerviosa a la chica.

-Primero. No me llames _"Muñeca"_ nunca más –Petunia le señala con el dedo, intentando controlar los nervios. Ha llegado hasta allí (su primera clase de dibujo). No puede echarlo a perder todo ahora –Segundo. Como le digas a alguien que mi madre me llama _Tuney_, me aseguraré de que no puedas poner un pie en el instituto nunca más.

Martin la observa en silencio unos segundos. La sonrisa burlona ha desaparecido y parece reflexionar. No obstante, Petunia sabe que en realidad no se plantea la posibilidad de cambiar su actitud. ¡Cómo si a él le importaran lo más mínimo las amenazas de los demás! De cualquier forma. ¿A quién podría decirle Martin lo de su diminutivo? No tenía ni un solo amigo. ¿Con quién hablaría? ¿Con uno de los profesores? La parte racional de su cerebro, le dice a Petunia que no hay motivos para estar preocupada. La otra, la más paranoica que está constantemente preocupada por su imagen y que, usualmente es la que más utiliza, le insta a asesinar a ese tipo para evitar que pueda revelar su _vergonzoso_ secreto.

-Tu madre es una mujer muy amable –Dice finalmente, apurando la tarta y poniéndose en pie. Tal y como Petunia esperaba, hace oídos sordos a su petición anterior -¿Qué te parece si empezamos a cultivar tu talento oculto para el arte? Entiendo que tu vida sea realmente aburrida, y que intentes intimidarme para tener a alguien con quién hablar durante, al menos, cinco minutos, pero es que yo sí tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Entiendes?

Otra vez, Petunia aprieta los puños. Podría haber esperado cualquier clase de comentario, excepto ese. Martin Lawrence se está burlando de ella y eso es inadmisible.

-¿Cosas que hacer? –Petunia tuerce el gesto. Quiere ser hiriente y, durante un segundo, cree que lo ha logrado, cuando un atisbo de tristeza cruza las pupilas del chico -¿Tú? ¿Qué tienes que hacer tú, imbécil?

-¡Oh, no sé! Creo que podría ir por ahí, a decapitar gallinas con los dientes. A las afueras hay un par de granjas bastante grandes.

Petunia suspira. No se le ocurre nada que decir para seguir con la discusión así que, agitándose velozmente, se da media vuelta y camina hasta la sala de estar, donde comenzaran a trabajar. Con asombro, descubre que Martin la sigue y, cuando llegan a la estancia, ambos toman asiento junto a mesa de la ventana. Lawrence coge un cuadernillo y un lápiz, y se los tiende a Petunia, aparentemente olvidada la conversación anterior.

-Dibuja.

-¿Qué?

-Que dibujes algo.

-¿Qué quieres que dibuje?

-No sé. Lo que sea. Lo que te apetezca.

Petunia se queda muy quieta. ¿Lo que quiera? Martin pone los ojos en blanco, suspira y la mira fijamente.

-Ahora estás cabreada. ¿Por qué no intentas plasmarlo en papel?

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? –Petunia se cruza de brazos. ¡Vaya profesor de...! Es mejor no pensarlo.

-¿No se te ocurre nada? –Petunia niega con la cabeza. Martin vuelve a suspirar –Podrías dibujarte mientras me estrangulas. Te sentirás bastante bien. _Tuney._

Petunia se pone tensa. El enfado aumenta por segundos, aunque, en cierta forma, entiende lo que pretende hacer Martin. Casi sin darse cuenta, tiene una idea. Sabe que el dibujo será ridículo, pero si le sale como quiere, Lawrence no podrá decir de ella que no tiene imaginación.

Con decisión, coloca el cuaderno sobre la mesa. No necesita decirle a Martin que no mire. El chico se ha levantando y está curioseando en la colección de libros de sus padres, lo que supone es un alivio. Nunca le ha gustado trabajar mientras se siente observada, y Martin tiene la suficiente sensibilidad como para entender eso sin que ella tenga que hacérselo saber.

Casi una hora después, cuando Lawrence ha empezado a mirar el reloj con impaciencia, sabiendo que la hora de llegar a casa se está acercando, Petunia sonríe con satisfacción y arroja la libreta a la mitad de la mesa. Martin la mira un momento, curioso, y se acerca para contemplar la _obra_ de la joven. Un segundo después, es difícil interpretar las emociones que recorren sus facciones: incredulidad, diversión, horror y, sí, algo de complacencia.

-¿Qué cojones es esto?

Petunia alza la cabeza con orgullo antes de responder.

-El insecto extraño, pálido y flaco, de grandes ojos verdes, eres tú –Martin parpadea y, ahora sí, sonríe –El cerdo con bigote que te está destripando, es Dursley. Creo que eso será lo que haga contigo cuando decida cómo vengarse de ti por la ofensa del campo de fútbol.

-¡Oh! –Martin vuelve a quedarse callado. Petunia sabe por experiencia que no es fácil dejar al chico sin palabras, pero lo ha conseguido al fin. Tras unos segundos, Lawrence sonríe y deja el cuaderno sobre la mesa.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le hice para que quiera hacerme algo tan asqueroso?

Petunia se encoge de hombros y no responde. No quiere hablar de Vernon Dursley. De hecho, ya se empieza a sentir mal por haberle dibujado de _esa _forma. Si alguien de clase se llegara a enterar, sería terrible para ella.

-En fin. Creo que la situación no es tan desesperada después de todo –Martin comienza a recoger sus cosas. Fuera, llueve con más fuerza que nunca, pero él ni se inmuta –Tienes imaginación. Creo que en la próxima clase podrás practicar el complicado arte de dibujar palos y círculos. Te vendrá bien empezar por el principio.


	9. 18 Tabaco

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **18.Tabaco.

**Palabras: **2796.

**Resumen: **Petunia estará sola con su peor pesadilla. ¿Será su tarde con Martin un auténtico infierno?

**Tabaco**

Los últimos tres meses del año habían pasado tan deprisa, que la Navidad pilló desprevenida a Petunia. No habían ocurrido muchas cosas dignas de reseñar y, cuando la joven escuchó a sus padres afirmar que iban a Londres a recoger a Lily, que volvía a casa para pasar las vacaciones, se quedó quieta, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo para aprobar las clases de dibujo se le estaba agotando. No sabía por qué pensaba en eso. Tal vez, porque era lo único diferente que le había ocurrido en ese tiempo. Porque Martin Lawrence aún conseguía exasperarla con sus comentarios, porque sus ojos eran más verdes que nunca y porque Petunia había descubierto que, en algunas ocasiones, podían hablar tranquilamente sin necesidad de acabar discutiendo.

No es que Petunia pensara diferente respecto a él. Seguía siendo el mismo tipo extraño de siempre, y ella acostumbraba a participar en las conversaciones burlonas de Martha, Sophie y Heather. Martin era el perfecto objeto de sus críticas, y la joven Evans necesitaba creer que no le importaba tanto como pensaba. Aún se descubría mirándolo a hurtadillas de vez en cuando (muy lejos de las clases en su casa), cuando su atención debía estar puesta en Vernon Dursley. El chico parecía decidido a conseguir que Petunia saliera con él y, casi todas las semanas, le hacía algún regalo: flores, bombones e, incluso, alguna pulsera o unos pendientes. Petunia sabía que no estaba bien aceptar todas esas cosas, no cuando no estaba segura de querer salir con él, pero Vernon la hacía sentir halagada y le gustaba que alguien estuviera pendiente de ella todo el tiempo. Aunque Dursley fuera torpe y no tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo hablar con las chicas, había momentos en que a Petunia le parecía encantador y, en alguna ocasión, había estado a punto de aceptar salir a dar una vuelta con él. Pero, en esos momentos, recordaba a Martin y no lo consideraba justo para Dursley.

Martin era todo lo contrario a Dursley. Solía ser desagradable con ella e, incluso, acostumbraba a tratarla como si fuera idiota. Además, no se cansaba de buscar excusas para molestarla, llamándola _Tuney_ (cuando estaban en privado), o _muñeca_ (cuando todos podían oírlos). Era exasperante y, sin embargo, podía ser encantador. Lo era con la señora Evans, que siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y un trozo de pastel, y lo era durante las clases de dibujo, cuando le hablaba con suavidad e intentaba explicarle cómo conseguir dar algo de vida a los ojos de sus retratos, o cuando intentaba hacer que se relajara contándole algún chiste estúpido. De hecho, cada día que pasaba, Lawrence dedicaba más tiempo a ser simpático y menos a sacarla de sus casilla. Petunia lo había descubierto un par de veces mirándolo de forma extraña, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para reírse de él, pero no lo había hecho. Ya no tenía tanta gracia insultarle y ver cómo torcía el gesto con desdén.

Así pues, esa tarde estarían solos. Era la primera vez que lo harían desde que comenzaran a trabajar juntos, y Petunia se sentía realmente incómoda. No sabía muy bien qué esperar de Martin en esas circunstancias. Ignoraba si toda su amabilidad se debía a un intento desesperado por caerle bien a sus padres, y temía que la tarde fuera a ser más horrible de lo normal.

Martin llegó puntual. Como siempre, entró directamente a la sala de estar y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, echándole un vistazo a las fotografías que adornaban las paredes de la estancia. Aunque nunca habían hablado de Lily, el joven solía observar el rostro de su hermana con curiosidad. Sólo una vez le había preguntado por ella. Petunia se limitó a decirle que estaba en un internado para _gente especial_. Sabía que Martin había dado por hecho que pensaba que Lily tenía problemas y, en cierta forma, así era.

-¿Dónde está tu madre? –Inquirió, dándose media vuelta y taladrándola con esos ojos verdes que cada día la atraían más y más.

-En Londres. Mis padres han ido a recoger a Lily. Viene a pasar las Navidades.

-¡Oh! ¿Podré conocerla, al fin?

Petunia no supo que decir. Siempre le había incomodado que Lily estuviera cerca de sus amigos. Aunque, de niñas, fueran inseparables, sus rarezas siempre la hicieron sentir vergüenza. Aunque. ¿Por qué se preocupaba ahora? Martin no era su amigo. ¿Qué más daba lo que pudiera pensar de su hermana? Además. ¿Qué interés tenía él en ver a Lily? De pronto, tuvo una desagradable sensación que no supo identificar. Se parecía mucho a la rabia. Saber que Martin quería conocer a su hermana, la perfecta y encantadora Lily, la trastornaba y ponía furiosa.

-¿Para qué quieres conocerla? –Espetó, bruscamente. Se sentía violenta, y ahí sólo estaba Martin para desahogarse –Tú estás aquí para que _madame_ Larousse vea lo perfecto que eres, no para confraternizar con mi familia.

Martin la miró con sorpresa. Era evidente que no se esperaba esa respuesta tan fría y repleta de rencor. Le pilló desprevenido y, por una vez, no supo que decir.

-¿Podemos empezar de una vez? Así, podrás irte a tu casa.

-Vaya, estamos de uñas –Martin resopló y se dejó caer en el sofá, sin ánimos para comenzar la clase -¿Es porque tu hermanita vuelve a casa y temes que papá y mamá le hagan más caso a ella que a ti? ¡Vamos, _Tuney_! No seas egoísta. Lily está fuera casi todo el tiempo. Comparte un poco el cariño de tus padres.

Petunia se tensó. Si había pensado que Martin se iba a quedar callado después de su _ofensa_ anterior, había estado muy equivocada. El chico no tardó demasiado en recuperar el tono irónico y burlón, y parecía igual de hostil que el primer día, cuando estaba constantemente a la defensiva. En cierta forma, era triste para Petunia comprobar que, unas pocas palabras, habían sido suficientes para retroceder todo el camino andado en su extraña amistad con Martin Lawrence.

-No sabes cómo son las cosas, Lawrence, así que cierra la boca.

Sonó más triste y cansada de lo que pretendía. Martin se irguió un poco, mirándola con curiosidad, y un segundo después le sonrió, invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo son las cosas, Evans? Soy bastante bueno escuchando.

-¿Por qué debería contártelo? –Petunia lo miró con desconfianza, pero se acomodó junto a él.

-Porque te sentirás mejor y, además, sabes que te guardaré el secreto. No tengo a nadie más con quién hablar...

Petunia sonrió. Era la primera vez que Martin conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa. Toda la hostilidad de aquellos ojos verdes había desaparecido y, en ese momento, Petunia vio en él un amigo de verdad.

-Está bien. Te lo contaré –Claudicó, aunque no sin condiciones –Pero, después, tú tendrás que contarme algo personal. Cualquier cosa que quiera saber.

-Me parece un trato justo.

Petunia sonrió. Martin se había cruzado de brazos y la observaba con aire juguetón. La joven nunca había visto ese brillo travieso en los hermosos ojos de su compañero, y le gustó. Le gustó mucho.

-Lily siempre ha sido especial –Dijo con calma, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero sin mencionar nada que tuviera que ver con la magia –Desde que nació, hemos sabido que mi hermana no era una niña como los demás y nos sentimos... Mis padres se sentían muy orgullosos de ella. Entiendo perfectamente que la echen de menos y que quieran pasar las vacaciones con ella. Aunque tú pienses lo contrario, no estoy celosa.

-¿No lo estás?

-Cuando Lily viene a casa, yo desaparezco, Martin –Petunia supo que no debió decir eso. No con tanto dolor, que incluso Martin se había dado cuenta –No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ser igual que ella. Mis padres la adoran. La distancia sólo hace que su orgullo aumente y, cuando vuelve, yo no existo para nadie. Me ven como a alguien vulgar. Sólo soy Petunia. Y Lily es especial. Es perfecta.

Casi no se había dado cuenta de la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. No sabía por qué le estaba contando todo aquello. Cuando Martin sonrió, se sintió capaz de confiarle hasta su más íntimo secreto, y ahora se estaba empezando a arrepentir. Esperaba la burla de un momento a otro, pero ésta no llegó. Tan solo sintió los dedos suaves de Lawrence acariciar su rostro, secándolo con una delicadeza que los sorprendió a ambos. Petunia supo que debía apartarse, rechazar ese contacto, pero no quería hacerlo. Se sentía bien que alguien le ofreciera un poco de consuelo y escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

-Pensarás que soy una egoísta...

-Pienso que debes hablar con tus padres y con tu hermana y explicarles lo que sientes –La voz de Martin acariciaba sus sentidos. Petunia cerró los ojos un instante, deseando que todo fuera a arreglarse con sólo hacer lo que el chico sugería –Sé que tus padres te aprecian, Petunia. No creo que se den cuenta de lo que ocurre cuando Lily vuelve. Deberías decírselo.

-¿Qué me siento desplazada por mi hermana? Eso es...

-Eso es lo que debes decirles. Son tu familia, _Tuney_. Es mejor solucionar las cosas antes de que se estropeen del todo. Tu familia es lo más importante.

Petunia pestañeó. En esa ocasión, fue Martin quién parecía triste. Ni siquiera pretendía fastidiarla cuando la llamó _Tuney_. Por primera vez, su nombre fue pronunciado con cariño por aquellos labios, y Petunia se sintió bien. Reconfortada.

-No sé si podré...

-Debes intentarlo.

Se miraron durante un largo rato. En silencio. Martin aún tenía la mano en su mejilla, y Petunia sentía la calidez que emanaba de cada poro de su piel, haciéndola sentir mejor, más valiente y tranquila.

-Es mi turno –Martin sonrió, poniendo fin a la leve caricia. Petunia parpadeó, aturdida, sin comprender a qué se refería él –Te toca preguntar.

-¿Preguntar...? ¡Oh, es verdad! –Petunia dio una palmadita y se frotó las manos, en un gesto claramente malicioso. Tenía la oportunidad de averiguar lo que quisiera sobre Martin Lawrence y, francamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decirle. No sabía muchas cosas sobre ese chico y, hasta ese momento, nunca había sentido la necesidad de conocer algo en concreto sobre su vida. Hasta ese momento, en que quería saberlo todo y, al mismo tiempo, no quería saber nada más. Para ella, era suficiente con saberlo idiota y sarcástico, y amistoso y dulce. Le bastaba con el Martin que tenía frente a sí. Entonces, recordó a sus amigas y en los cotilleos que sobre él corrían por el colegio, y su sonrisa se amplió -¿Es verdad que en Gales te dedicabas a degollar gallinas con los dientes?

Martin frunció el ceño. Petunia pensó que la pregunta le había molestado y, entonces, rompió a reír. Era una risa fresca, alegre y despreocupada.

-Te voy a contar un secreto, Evans –Dijo, una vez logró salvarse –Cuando tenía once años, tuvieron que hacerme un análisis de sangre. En cuanto el médico me pinchó, me maree y perdí la consciencia. Desde entonces, cada vez que veo una gotita de sangre, caigo redondo. Así que no, no me dedicaba a degollar gallinas en Gales. Está demás decir que nunca destripé una oveja como ofrenda a Satanás, ni tampoco acuchillé a ningún niño, por más idiota que fuera,

Esa vez, fue Petunia quién sonrió. Le gustaba ver a Martin tan tranquilo, poder hablar con él sin necesidad de defenderse o atacarle. Era divertido, más que dibujar o discutir.

-Entonces, todo tu emocionante pasado delictivo...

-Creo que tus amigas tienen mucha imaginación. Y, francamente, nunca me ha interesado desmentir rumores tan absurdos. Hay que ser muy inocente para creérselos.

Petunia cabeceó. Martin la miraba fijamente, esperando que dijera algo más. Dispuesto a contestar.

-¿Qué es lo que hacías?

-Vivía con mi madre –Explicó con suavidad. Otra vez la tristeza desfiguró sus facciones, y Petunia se preguntó si él respondía porque quería hacerlo o porque se sentía obligado. Posiblemente, lo primero, porque dudaba que alguien pudiera obligarle a hacer algo que no quisiera –Murió a principios de verano.

Petunia no supo que decir. Nadie en la ciudad sabía lo que había sido de los señores Lawrence, y esa revelación le causó una gran aprensión. Martin le estaba confiando a ella, a Petunia Evans, una información que nadie más conocía, y eso la hacía sentir importante, ponía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Martin no era la clase de chico que hablaba sobre sí mismo con cualquiera y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió especial.

-Lo siento...

Fue lo único que pudo decir. Martin agitó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.

-Llevaba mucho tiempo enferma. Sufría mucho. La muerte fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle. Fue una liberación para ella y para todos los que teníamos que escuchar sus lamentos día y noche.

Petunia tragó aire y, sin poder contenerse, colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Martin parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero era un chico duro y se recompuso en cuestión de segundos. Petunia lamentaba haber sacado el tema, pero seguía sintiéndose afortunada.

-¿Y tu padre?

-¿Mi padre? Ese cabrón voló del nido cuando yo tenía cinco años –Martin pareció furioso de repente y Petunia lo soltó, confundida. Era increíble cómo podía cambiar su actitud en cuestión de segundos –Espero no tener que verlo nunca más.

Petunia no dijo nada. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Martin le dio mucha pena. Había perdido a su padre y a su madre, y debía sentirse muy solo, en una ciudad extraña en la que todo el mundo lo odiaba y lo veía como un criminal. Pero ella ya no pensaría nunca más así de él. Nunca más. Ahora eran amigos. Debían serlo, después de lo que había pasado.

-Si te soy sincero, prefiero la parte de la sangre y los desmembramientos –Martin recuperó el buen humor, alejando la turbia tristeza de su mirada –La verdad es menos poética. Aburrida y corriente. Hay muchos chicos como yo por ahí, pero muy pocos degolladores de gallinas.

-Eso es verdad.

-Y, aprovechando que tus padres no están –Martin se levantó y sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón -¿Te importa que me fume uno? Me ha dado el mono con tanta ñoñería.

-¿Fumas?

-Eso es obvio, _muñeca_- Martin volvió a sentarse, con las cerillas en la mano, preparado para encender el cigarro -¿Puedo, entonces?

-Bueno... Supongo que sí.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias!

Martin pareció sentirse realmente liberado. Encendió el pitillo y le dio una larga calada. El ambiente se llenó con olor a tabaco y Petunia observó al joven con curiosidad, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

-Apuesto a que nunca lo has probado –Dijo Martin burlón, adivinando sus pensamientos. Petunia negó con la cabeza -¿Quieres?

-Yo... No. No creo que me guste.

-¡Vamos, _Tuney_! Una caladita no va a matarte. Estoy seguro de que te encantará.

-Si mis padres se enteran...

-¿Tus padres? –Martin alzó una ceja, colocando el cigarro frente a su nariz –Tú misma has dicho que ni te miran cuando viene Lily. Apuesto que si nos pasáramos toda la tarde fumando, ellos ni se darían cuenta del tufillo a tabaco que se quedará en la casa.

Martin tenía razón. Cuando sus padres volvieran, ni siquiera le dirigirían la palabra. Como mucho, le recriminarían por mostrarse fría con Lily. Así pues, miró a Martin, el cigarro, y nuevamente a Martin, y alcanzó el pitillo con asombrosa decisión. ¿Qué más daba?

-Ten cuidado y no te tragues el...

Petunia había empezado a toser con violencia. Había pretendido imitar al chico Lawrence y le había dado una larga calada al cigarro, descubriendo que eso de fumar no era ni tan fácil ni tan agradable como pudiera parecer. Martin rió suavemente y le palmeó la espalda hasta que logró recuperar la respiración.

-Mira que eres bestia, _Tuney_. Vas a terminar ahogándote.

-Eres muy gracioso –Petunia lo miró con rencor, dándole un codazo en las costillas -¡Podrías haber avisado!

-Eso pretendía hacer, pero no me has dado tiempo. ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí –Petunia miró con asco el cigarro y pasándoselo a Martin –No sé cómo puede gustarte. Es asqueroso.

-Cuando puedas disfrutar de él sin ahogarte, no pensarás lo mismo –Martin volvió a darle una calada, entornando los ojos –Ahora sí, creo que es el momento de que trabajemos un poco. ¿No te parece?

-Supongo que sí, si quiero aprobar después de Navidades.

-Creo que lo harás, _muñeca_.

Martin volvió a sonreírle. Esa tarde. Petunia no avanzó demasiado en su catastrófico arte. No dejaba de pensar en la conversación que acababan de tener y en que, por primera vez, no le había molestado que Martin la llamara _Tuney._ De hecho, podría pasarse toda la vida oyéndoselo decir. Era, simplemente, maravilloso.



_¡Oh, qué sorpresa! Estos dos han sido capaces de hablar civilizadamente. Yo esperaba de ellos que se pusieran a discutir otra vez, pero no me han hecho casi y, ahí estaban, contándose sus secretitos, lo muy moñas. Espero que os haya gustado. Como quién no quiere la cosa, ya llevo casi un tercio de las viñetas. Estoy muy contenta, porque me siento inspirada y me apetece escribir mucho sobre estos dos. Prometo actualizar rápido. Saludos._

_Cris Snape._


	10. 12 Mentir

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **12. Mentir.

**Palabras: **1958.

**Resumen: **A veces, no mentir puede ser la peor decisión posible.

**Mentir**

Vernon la había abordado a la salida del centro comercial. Petunia se había levantado temprano para hacer unas compras de última hora (finalmente había decidido que Lily merecía tener alguna clase de regalo) y había cogido el autobús hasta el centro de la ciudad. Esperaba volver a casa para la hora de comer, pero su encuentro con Dursley la pilló desprevenida y llegó tarde. Aunque había esperado poder deshacerse de él sin más problemas, el chico había insistido mucho. Casi fue amable y la miraba de una forma extraña, con ojillos de cordero degollado. Petunia sintió un poco de pena por él y aceptó su invitación para tomar un té y unas galletas.

Se sentaron junto a la ventana de la cafetería y Vernon se mostró bastante eficiente y caballeroso cuando realizó el pedido. Estaba nervioso. Era evidente por su forma de sudar y el movimiento frenético de sus manos. De vez en cuando le sonreía a Petunia, pero su sonrisa era forzada y tensa. Era como si le costara un enorme esfuerzo hacer aquello, y Petunia sintió algo parecido a la ternura y la compasión. Vernon era un desastre tratando con chicas. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que estaba interesado en ella. Se ponía totalmente rojo cuando la veía y tartamudeaba de forma casi patética. Aunque esa mañana sus modales habían cambiado significativamente, y podía aunar dos frases seguidas sin atascarse, Petunia sabía que lo estaba pasando muy mal. Y la estaba aburriendo. Ya iban por el segundo té (lo que sólo contribuía a ponerla más nerviosa) y Petunia apenas podía escuchar lo que decía. Casi una hora hablando de la empresa de su padre. Definitivamente, Vernon Dursley no tenía ni idea de cómo ligar.

-Estamos pensando en sacar una nueva línea de taladros –Decía Vernon. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su té, que removía casi con furia. Eras evidentes sus esfuerzos por no mirar demasiado a su acompañante –Hemos conseguido un pequeño motor muy potente y que no es demasiado pesado. Será una auténtica revolución en el mercado. Estoy seguro de que será un gran éxito. Tendremos muchas ganancias.

-¡Oh! –Petunia miró el reloj por décima vez. Vernon se agitó con nerviosismo en la silla, con la sensación de que no estaba haciendo algo bien. Marge le había dicho que debía ser agradable, hablarle de cosas interesante y hacer gala de todo el dinero que tenía o que podría tener, pero Evans no parecía estar haciéndole mucho caso –Me alegra mucho haberme encontrado contigo, Vernon, pero tengo que regresar a casa. Lily volvió ayer y mi madre ha preparado una comida familiar. Lo siento.

-¡Oh, sí, sí! –Vernon se puso en pie de un salto. Se arrepintió al instante de su arrebato, por supuesto, pero ya era tarde para evitar quedar como un crío idiota –Te acompañaré. Puedo llevarte en mi coche, si quieres. Lo tengo aparcado aquí cerca.

-Yo, no...

-¡Por favor, Petunia! Debo insistir. Hace frío, pronto empezará a llover y, además, si llegas tarde, será por mi culpa. Déjame llevarte, por favor.

No pudo negarse. Aunque la idea de subirse al coche de un chico no le hiciera demasiada gracia, se sintió entre la espada y la pared y aceptó, afirmando quedamente con la cabeza. Después, cuando Vernon sonrió ampliamente, más feliz que unas castañuelas, Petunia sintió algo bonito dentro de ella. Otra vez la ternura. Aunque Dursley fuera un bruto, sus esfuerzos por ganarse su amistad (o, tal vez, algo más) eran encantadores. También rudos, eso sí, pero encantadores en el fondo. Quería agradarle y se le notaba. Al menos no la insultaba ni se metía con ella, como ese Lawrence... Sí, Vernon era un caballero. Torpemente galante.

Condujo con asombrosa calma. No se le daba del todo mal moverse por ahí con su coche y, por primera vez en toda la mañana, no había abierto la boca. Se limitó a poner la radio y a darle bastante volumen, el suficiente para no tener que seguir hablando con Petunia y, en consecuencia, metiendo la pata. No obstante, cuando llegaron frente a la casa, decidió que ya era hora de dar un paso adelante y mostrar abiertamente su interés por aquella chica. Apagó la radio, carraspeó y sostuvo a Petunia por el hombro antes de que ella saliera del coche. Al principio, lo miró con algo de sorpresa, pero no tardó en sonreírle y mirarle con interés.

-Petunia, yo... –Volvió a carraspear, poniéndose totalmente colorado –Tú me... Yo me preguntaba si tú... –Tragó aire. No podía seguir así. Si realmente quería tener algo con la joven Evans, debía ser valiente y hablar con franqueza. Ante todo, debía dejar de tartamudear. Ya. –Me gustas mucho, Petunia. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Esperaba que le dijera que sí. Se moría porque le dijera que sí. Y no era bueno que ella se hubiera puesto pálida y lo mirara con pena. ¿Era pena? No, eso no podía estar bien. La pena no podía ser algo bueno.

Pero era lo que Petunia estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

La pregunta de Vernon la había sorprendido. Más aún, la había asustado un poco. Era la primera vez que un chico le pedía salir y, la verdad, no sabía muy bien cómo rechazarle. Porque ella no quería salir con Vernon Dursley. Podría ser su amiga, sí, pero no su novia. En sus sueños, se imaginaba a otra persona a su lado, compartiendo ilusiones y tristezas. Nunca a Vernon.

-¡Oh! ¡No tienes que contestarme ahora! –Vernon se agitó nervioso, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su camisa. Finalmente, le tendió un papelito blanco –Ese es mi número de teléfono. Llámame cuando quieras. ¿Sí?

Petunia no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Dursley la instó a bajarse del coche y se fue dando un brusco acelerón y llenando la calle de humo tóxico. La joven aún tardó unos segundos en tomar plena conciencia de lo que había ocurrido. Vernon le había pedido salir y, después, se había largado con el rabo entre las piernas. Había sido realmente extraño, aunque conociendo a Dursley y su patético conocimiento de la mente femenina, su reacción era perfectamente comprensible.

Algo aturdida aún, se dirigió a la casa con paso vacilante. Quizá, podría llamar a Sophie para contarle lo ocurrido. Siempre le había parecido la más sensata de sus amigas y, posiblemente, su opinión sería la más objetiva. Heather se limitaría a decirle lo buen partido que era Dursley, y Martha a criticar el bigote y la prominente barriga del chico.

Cuando entró a la vivienda, escuchó risas procedentes de la sala de estar. Supuso que serían sus padres y Lily, celebrando su tan esperado reencuentro. Pero, entonces, reconoció aquella voz y, por un motivo que le resultó desconocido, se sintió furiosa.

Irrumpió en la estancia de sopetón, sorprendiendo a aquellos dos... Ni siquiera se le ocurría un calificativo para describirlos. Martin y Lily estaban sentados en el sofá, charlando alegremente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Y, para colmo, él le estaba mostrando el misterioso bloc con sus dibujos. ¡A Lily! Eso fue lo que peor le sentó. A ella, Petunia Evans, con quién había compartido confidencias, se negaba a enseñarle su obra, y a Lily, a quién apenas conocía... De hecho. ¿Cuándo la había conocido? Ella no los había presentado, y ahí estaban, haciéndola a un lado, como siempre hacían todos. Cuando estaba Lily, la insignificante Petunia no existía. ¡Y pensar que había creído que Martín era diferente! No. Todos eran iguales. Absolutamente todos.

-¡_Tuney_! Ya has llegado.

Lily se acercó a ella, aún riendo suavemente. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, como cuando eran niñas y compartían juegos y confidencias. Parecía sincera por volver a verla, pero Petunia no se dejó engañar. Hacía mucho tiempo que había comprendido que nada volvería a ser como antes.

-Tu amigo vino hace un rato –Señaló a Martin, que se había puesto en pie y la observaba con cautela, como si pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lawrence? No es hora de las clases.

La hostilidad era claramente manifiesta. Martin enarcó una ceja, dudando entre responder con la misma hostilidad o mostrarse amable mientras estuviera ahí Lily. Finalmente, se decidió por lo segundo.

-Vine a decirte que no podré venir en un par de días. Mis tíos quieren ir a Londres a visitar a unos familiares y me voy con ellos.

-Bien.

Petunia se dio media vuelta y se largó sin decir nada más. Lily se quedó seria de pronto y miró a Martin, que parecía tan confundido como ella.

-¿Qué le pasa?

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir a su amiga fuera de la habitación. La interceptó en mitad de las escaleras, recibiendo a cambio una mirada furibunda.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? Perfectamente. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? –Petunia no quería mostrarse así, no quería manifestar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Podría mentir y afirmar que todo estaba bien, pero nunca había sido una buena mentirosa. Además, estaba demasiado nerviosa para contenerse. Tanto, que ni siquiera le importaba que Lily estuviera medio escondida detrás de la pared, escuchándolos -¿Debería estar cabreada porque me has dado una puñalada trapera en cuanto me he dado media vuelta?

-Pero. ¿Qué dices?

-No te hagas el tonto, Lawrence. He visto como la miras. ¿A ti también te parece más interesante que yo?

-¿Qué? –Martin parpadeó, confuso, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba -¿Lily? ¿Estás... celosa de Lily?

-¿Yo? –Petunia esbozó una sonrisa dolida al saberse descubierta -¿Celosa de... ese fenómeno? –Rió cruelmente, sabiendo que Lily la había escuchado. Necesitaba hacerle daño. A ella y a Martin -¿Y de ti? ¿Quién podría estar celosa de ti? No eres más que un perdedor al que ni siquiera su padre soportaba.

Supo que había metido la pata. Martin la miró con rencor y retrocedió, bajando las escaleras sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Petunia hubiera querido poder disculparse. Había perdido por completo el control y logró su objetivo: le había hecho daño a Martin. Más del que hubiera querido. Posiblemente, esa frase le había costado su amistad para siempre. Lo supo cuando él se marchó sin decir nada. Ni un insulto, ni una burla. Sólo silencio. Y eso era lo peor con lo que Petunia podría encontrarse.

-¿Por qué le hablas así? Se supone que es tu amigo.

Por primera vez en años, había reproche en la voz de Lily. La niña había dejado de esconderse y la miraba con furia. Sus ojos verdes refulgían de rabia, y Petunia no pudo evitar pensar en los de Martin, igualmente verdes, y recordar cómo los había encontrado. La culpa desapareció y volvió la rabia y el sentimiento de venganza. Martin ni siquiera debía importarle. No era conveniente.

-¿A ti que te importa, monstruo?

Subió directa a su habitación. Respiraba agitadamente y, en cierta forma, no se reconocía. Nunca se había sentido tan furiosa. Nunca había sentido más ganas de saberse mejor que Lily, de tener más cosas que ella, ser la hermana sobresaliente por una vez en su vida. Nunca había sabido cómo conseguir que Lily dejara de eclipsarla. Incluso Martin, en el que tanto había confiado, la traicionaba. Por Lily. Eran todos iguales.

No. Todos no.

Petunia estaba segura de que había una persona en el mundo a quién Lily jamás podría fascinar. Una persona a quién ella le gustaba más que nadie en el mundo, alguien que la necesitaba por ser lo que ella era. Casi sin pensar, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Vernon Dursley, rezando porque él hubiera tenido tiempo de llegar a su casa. Después de hablar con él, las cosas sólo podrían ir a mejor.

ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ

_¡Oh! Creo que Petunia ha perdido los nervios con todo el mundo. ¡Esta chica...! Es que no se puede tener tan malos pensamientos, mujer. Y, claro, Martin se ha cabreado. ¿Cuándo aprenderás, Tuney? Lo tuyo no tiene remedio. Bueno, pues eso. Espero que os guste. Nos vemos prontito. Un beso._

_Cris Snape._


	11. 6 Necesidad

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **6. Necesidad.

**Palabras: **1542.

**Resumen: **Petunia nunca pensó que pudiera necesitarlo tanto.

**Necesidad**

Había pasado las peores vacaciones de su vida. Las discusiones con Lily fueron más violentas y habituales de lo habitual entre ellas. Sus padres, tal y como temía, habían ignorado su presencia durante casi todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera las salidas con sus amigas habían conseguido animarla y, para colmo, y sin que aún supiera cómo había ocurrido, había terminado aceptando un par de invitaciones para salir por ahí con Vernon Dursley, y ahora él pensaba que eran novios o algo así. Pero nada de eso había sido lo peor de todo. Tener que ver casi diariamente a Martin Lawrence, y no lograr que él le dirigiera una palabra o una mirada amable, eso sí había sido lo más terrible.

Petunia no había sentido nunca la necesidad de hablar con Martin hasta que él había dejado de conversar con ella. Había sido una tonta cuando le dijo todo aquello. Martin había confiado en ella, confesándole cosas que, posiblemente, nunca le hubiera contado a nadie más, y ella le pagó de esa forma, utilizando sus secretos para hacerle daño. No era justo. Petunia no había necesitado demasiado tiempo para comprenderlo. De hecho, lo había hecho la misma tarde de la discusión, entre lágrimas ahogadas en la almohada e insultos contra Lily.

Todo había sido culpa suya. Si nunca hubiera vuelto a casa, no habría tenido que verla charlando con Martin, ni se hubiera puesto furiosa ni habría gritado aquella sarta de injustas estupideces. Todo por Lily, porque su perfecta hermana no podía quedarse en Hogwarts, ese sitio para _anormales_ del que nunca debería salir, para ir a _alegrar_ la vida de sus padres con su mera presencia. No era justo. Petunia sentía que su vida estaba bien mientras Lily se mantenía alejada de su lado. Lo ocurrido esas Navidades, era la mejor prueba de que tenerla cerca destrozaba su existencia hasta límites insospechados.

Pero ya no era tiempo para arrepentimientos. Lily había regresado a Hogwarts, y ese día comenzaban de nuevo las clases. En unas horas, tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a la profesora Larousse y, por ende, Martin podría dar por finalizadas sus labores de tutoría. Petunia se sentía extraña por ello. Ya se había acostumbrado a tener a Lawrence todas las tardes en casa. Echaba de menos los escasos días en que se mostró alegre y despreocupado, pero también extrañaría aquellas eternas jornadas en las que permanecía serio, enfurruñado y con la mirada perdida en el paisaje nevado del exterior de la casa.

En más de una ocasión, Petunia había querido disculparse con él. Nunca había podido. No era una chica valiente y, con solo ver su expresión malhumorada, se acobardaba y se echaba atrás. Y así, habían pasado dos semanas, sin hablar, sin casi mirarse. Martin se había limitado a enseñarle a dibujar, y Petunia había aprendido algunas cosas.

-¡Oh, a partir de ahora, deberé creer en Dios! –_madame_ Larousse suspiró, observando con incredulidad el autorretrato de su peor alumna –Realmente has conseguido hacer algo decente. No es una obra maestra, pero creo que puedo aprobarte. Sí, ya veremos que pasa luego –La profesora escribió la nota positiva y Petunia no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya era hora de que le pasara algo bueno –En cuanto a usted, señor Lawrence, mi más sincera enhorabuena. Ha ayudado a obrar el milagro.

Martin sólo inclinó la cabeza. Después, se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió a buen paso del aula, poco interesado en esperar a Petunia. Pero ella lo siguió, alcanzándolo justo a la salida del colegio.

-Espera, Martin. Yo quería darte las gracias –Dijo, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Ya lo has hecho. Ahora, suéltame, Evans.

Petunia se quedó fría. Había esperado una reacción similar pero, por algún extraño motivo, confiaba en Martin ya se hubiera olvidado del incidente de su casa. Con manos temblorosas, obedeció la orden y lo vio caminar a lo largo del pasillo. Se sintió sola, abandonada, y armándose de valor, volvió a perseguirle. Esa vez, Martin la miró con fastidio y chasqueó la lengua, ansioso por librarse de ella cuanto antes.

-¿Sigues enfadado?

Martin sólo alzó una ceja. Tenía motivos más que de sobra para no querer volver a hablar con ella, pero Petunia no pensaba darse por vencida tan pronto.

-Supongo que no debí decirte todo aquello, pero estaba molesta y cuando te vi con Lily, pensé que...

-Tus paranoias respecto a tu hermana me importan una mierda, Evans –Espetó con hiriente frialdad –Lily es una persona maravillosa. Si lograras dominar tus celos y dejar la puñetera envidia a un lado, te darás cuenta de lo imbécil que eres.

-No me hables así, Martin.

-Ya va siendo hora de que alguien te diga las cosas como son –Martin se descolgó la mochila, dejándola caer al suelo. Petunia no pudo evitar encogerse. De pronto, aquel chico flacucho y desaliñado le pareció terriblemente inmenso –Eres la persona más egoísta que conozco. Únicamente te mueves por tus propios intereses y ambiciones. No te paras a pensar en los demás ni un solo segundo y adoras ser el centro de atención. Por eso no soportas que tu hermana vuelva a casa. Porque ella tiene cosas que tú nunca tendrás y la envidia te devora por dentro. Y, francamente, no estoy interesado en perder mi tiempo en gente como tú. Prefiero estar solo.

Petunia se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que Martin le decía la verdad. Envidiaba muchas cosas de Lily, pero sobre todo aquello que jamás podría tener, y era incapaz de dominarse cuando su hermana estaba cerca. Casi sin querer, había convertido a su hermana en su enemiga y, a la vista de los acontecimientos, eso sólo le traía consecuencias negativas.

-Tú sabes que no es fácil vivir con ella...

-No lo es porque tú no quieres, Petunia –Martin pareció un poco más tranquilo –Durante estos días, he podido observaros a tu familia y a ti. Tú afirmas que desapareces cuando Lily está cerca, pero no es por culpa de ellos. Eres tú. Te niegas a participar en sus conversaciones, evitas el contacto con tu hermana y eres insolente con tus padres.

-No es cierto...

-Puedo ser un perdedor, Evans, pero no soy idiota y me doy cuenta de las cosas.

Petunia respiró profundamente. Aquello no era verdad. No era su culpa que sus padres la ignoraran ni que Lily le robara la atención de todos sus seres queridos. Martin estaba siendo hiriente para desquitarse. Sólo eso.

-Ya estoy harto de ti. Haz el favor de dejarme en paz.

-Martin, por favor. Yo sólo quiero arreglar las cosas contigo.

Sonó patéticamente suplicante, y Petunia Evans nunca suplicaba. El chico la miró de soslayo y pareció dispuesto a escucharla, aunque no fuera a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

-No debí hablarte como lo hice. No debí utilizar lo de tu padre para hacerte daño. Lo siento mucho, pero estaba ofuscada y tú sabes que se dicen cosas que no se quieren cuando uno está enfadado –Martin bajó la vista un segundo y Petunia supo que estaba recuperando terreno con él. Se sintió bien, aunque su orgullo le estuviera poniendo algunas trabas para hablar de esa manera –Sólo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos. Me gusta hablar contigo –"_Necesito hablar contigo, sentirme escuchada de verdad. Apreciada."_ Pensó, aunque ni loca lo hubiera confesado.

-Ya no tienes que hacerlo, Evans. Has aprobado Dibujo. Se acabó.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Martin guardó silencio. Parecía estar reflexionando muy seriamente, peleando contra sí mismo. Petunia temió que fuera a rechazarla. Si lo hiciera, ella podría entenderlo. Había logrado ganarse su confianza y, después, la había utilizado para volverla en su contra. Le hirió. Pero tenía la sensación de que Martin era lo suficientemente maduro como para entenderla. A pesar de todas las cosas que le había dicho antes (verdades en su mayoría) quizá aún hubiera lugar para la esperanza.

-¿Sólo podré saludarte cuando estés sola? –Petunia se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué responder, aunque Martin supo interpretar su gesto como una afirmación –Y supongo que no será conveniente que me acerque a tus amigas.

-Es por tu propio bien –Quiso bromear y Martin la obsequió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Y Dursley?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-No tengo muchos amigos, _Tuney_, pero no estoy sordo. ¿De verdad sois... novios?

Petunia se sintió incómoda. Había sentido una explosión de alegría en su interior cuando Martin volvió a llamarla por su diminutivo, pero el final de la frase la había desconcertado. Ni ella misma conocía la respuesta.

-Bueno. Supongo que sí. Hemos salido unas cuantas veces.

-¡Oh, entiendo! –Martin agitó la cabeza y, de pronto, su rostro dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa -¿Se puede saber qué clase de grotesco atractivo le ves a mi _querido_ cerdo con bigote?

Petunia rió como llevaba semanas sin reír. Había recuperado a Martin. Aunque él aún la mirara con desconfianza, habían podido bromear de nuevo, habían hablado más o menos civilizadamente y él le había sonreído. Era maravilloso. Aunque, por un motivo que se escapaba a su razón, se arrepentía de haber aceptado las invitaciones de Vernon durante esas Navidades. Sin duda alguna, había otra compañía que le hubiera resultado mucho más grata. Y la tenía justo frente a sus ojos.



_¡Oh! Se han reconciliado y, de paso, Martin le ha dicho un par de verdades a la pobre Tuney. Si es que esta chica es una idiota. Y está muy celosa. Hubiera necesitado una mejor influencia que Vernon para llevarse bien con Lily, pero... ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado. Ya he superado el primer tercio de este reto y me siento con ganas de seguir escribiendo. Ojala vosotros estéis por ahí para ir leyendo._

_Nada más. Un saludote y hasta pronto._

_Cris Snape._


	12. 25 Labios

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **25. Labios.

**Palabras:** 1363.

**Resumen:** ¿Vernon te ha besado ya, _Tuney_?

**Labios**

-¿Qué trola les has soltado a tus amigas para que piensen que aún necesitas clases de dibujo?

Martin estaba sentado frente a ella, junto a la chimenea, realizando algunos trazos discontinuos en una hoja de su misterioso bloc. Petunia estaba concentrada en los deberes de matemáticas. Ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho esa tarde. Hacía mucho frío y ambos estaban como amodorrados. Un rato antes, había empezado a nevar, y Rose Evans les había llevado una taza de té y unas pastas de chocolate. Petunia se sentía muy a gusto en compañía del chico. Desde que se reconciliaran, Martin se mostraba muy afable y tranquilo, y no habían vuelto a discutir. Era genial poder compartir el silencio con él. Aunque Lawrence no fuese capaz de permanecer mucho tiempo callado cuando estaban juntos. Por algún motivo, se ponía un tanto nervioso.

-Les he enseñado mis bocetos para el nuevo trabajo, y han comprobado que son un auténtico desastre.

-¿Lo son?

-Lo parecen, al menos.

Martin sonrió y, estirando los brazos todo lo que pudo, se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Petunia alzó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes observándola fijamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te miro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me apetece hacerlo. ¿Te molesta?

Petunia negó con la cabeza. Se había puesto colorada. Martin esbozó una de sus sonrisas de hiena y le arrebató el lápiz de la mano, corrigiendo un error en sus deberes.

-¡Oh, pequeña _Tuney_! ¿Qué va a ser de ti, si no sabes despejar correctamente la incógnita de una ecuación?

-Además de ser bueno dibujando. ¿Se te dan bien las mates?

-No mucho, la verdad, pero es que tú eres realmente patética. Y, francamente, empezabas a darme un poco de pena.

Petunia le dio un codazo entre las costillas. Martin rió suavemente y se alejó de ella, temeroso de un nuevo ataque.

-Eres idiota, Lawrence.

-Gracias. Siempre es bueno saberlo.

Petunia frunció el ceño. Algunas veces, Martin sabía ser molesto, aunque últimamente sólo se mostrara juguetón, sin verdaderas ganas de ofender a nadie.

-¿Sabe ya Dursley que no se te dan bien las matemáticas?

-¿A qué viene eso? –Petunia entornó los ojos, un poco confundida.

-Bueno. Dursley afirma que os vais a casar muy pronto, y supongo que querrá una mujer que sepa llevar las cuentas de la casa. Aunque, conociéndolo, y con lo tacaño que es, dudo que te deje meter las narices entre sus facturas y demás.

Petunia torció el gesto. Martin solía burlarse de su noviazgo con Vernon. Unas veces con más amarguras que otras, pero siempre en tono irónico, alegre. Petunia acostumbraba a fingir indignación, aunque nunca se sentía realmente enfadada. Había descubierto que no podía enfadarse con ese chico aunque quisiera.

-¿Y? Mejor para mí. Una cosa menos por la que preocuparme.

-¡Oh! ¿Y cómo piensas conseguir el dinero para tus chucherías?

Martin estaba muy picajoso esa tarde. Petunia soltó un bufido, resignada ya a no poder seguir con sus estudios. Al parecer, Lawrence tenía ganas de charla.

-Muy fácil. Pidiéndoselo. Además. ¿A ti que te importa?

-Bueno. Si algún día me caso, yo sí que dejaré que mi esposa enrede en mis facturas y controle el dinero. Ya sabes.

Le guiñó un ojo. Petunia se ruborizó aún más, sin saber muy bien a dónde les llevaría aquella extraña conversación. La indirecta de Martin había sido demasiado obvia y, aunque pareciera estar bromeando, tenía un brillo de genuina seriedad en la mirada.

-Pues espero que tu mujer no sea muy caprichosa, o terminará arruinándote –Espetó ella, orgullosa de salir del paso con cierta dignidad.

-También es verdad –Martin volvió a estirar los brazos y recuperó su lugar junto a Petunia -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta... íntima?

Petunia se encogió de hombros. Se la haría de todos modos.

-¿Dursley te ha metido ya la lengua hasta la garganta?

Petunia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, dio un respingo y se atragantó con su propia saliva. Martin rió alegremente. Era evidente que había esperado que reaccionara de esa manera. ¡El muy cabrón!

-¿Qué...?

-¡Oh, tienes razón! Seré un poco más sutil. Una buena chica conservadora como tú no debería escuchar cosas como esa –Martin se pasó los dedos por la ropa con aire distraído y, seguidamente, la fulminó con sus cautivadores ojos verdes -¿Vernon te ha besado?

Petunia parpadeó. ¿Aquello estaba pasando de verdad? ¡Pero si ella nunca hablaba de esas cosas con nadie! Ni siquiera con sus amigas. ¿Qué demonios se creía Martin que estaba haciendo?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Me preocupa el pobre Dursley –Martin fingió inocencia, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, acercándose un poco más a ella. Petunia ni siquiera pudo moverse –Si no te ha besado aún, debe sentirse muy frustrado. ¿Sabes?

Petunia negó con la cabeza. Estaba roja como un tomate. Lo sabía. La cara le ardía y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mientras Martin alzaba una mano y, con delicadeza, la posaba en su barbilla. Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de una forma tan íntima, y a ella se le olvidó que necesitaba respirar para seguir viviendo.

-Con esos labios tan bonitos que tienes –Martin chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada hasta su boca –Bueno, son un poco pálidos, y tienes la fea costumbre de fruncirlos hasta que parecen una horrorosa línea recta, pero... Si sólo sonrieras un poco más. Y son tan suaves.

Petunia no supo en qué momento él había empezado a tocarle ahí, justo en sus finos y poco agraciados labios. A ella nunca le habían gustado demasiado, pero por primera vez los sintió especiales, mientras Martin los acariciaba y contemplaba con veneración.

-¿Puedo?

-¿Qué puedes?

-Hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Esto.

Y lo hizo. Sin esperar respuesta. Sólo porque a él le apetecía y había conseguido dejar a Petunia paralizada y sin palabras. Muy despacio, apartó su mano y se inclinó hacia ella, con los ojos cerrados y el gesto decidido.

La besó.

Apenas un roce, sí, pero la besó. Su primer beso.

Petunia abrió los ojos mucho más que antes y todo su cuero se puso en tensión. Se sintió un poco asustada, hasta que descubrió que aquello no estaba mal y se relajó, aferrándose con algo de timidez al cuello de Martin. Fue lo único que él necesitó para agarrarla por la cintura y solicitar permiso para llevar ese beso un poco más allá.

Petunia sintió la suave humedad en sus labios y los abrió un poquito, con algo de temor. Enseguida sintió que su cuerpo se convulsionaba y su mente se quedó en blanco. Cerró los ojos. Era genial. No había otra forma de describirlo. Maravilloso.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con su primer beso? Muchísimas. ¿Cuántas de sus expectativas se habían cumplido? Casi todas. Quizá, nunca había imaginado que su primer beso sería con alguien como Martin, en el mismísimo salón de su casa, mientras estudiaba matemáticas. No sonaba romántico, pero había sido fabuloso y, cuando Lawrence se separó de ella, sonriéndole con la mirada, supo que nunca volvería a sentir lo mismo cuando un chico la besara. Aquel momento quedaría guardado en su memoria para siempre.

-Sabes a té –Le susurró Martin al oído, rozando su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

Petunia alzó una ceja. ¿Té? No sabía si escuchar aquello después de lo que había pasado era o no apropiado.

-No –Musitó ella, recuperando un poco el control sobre sí misma.

-Sí que sabes a té –Insistió Martin, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, Lawrence. Vernon no me ha besado todavía. Y me alegro de que no lo hiciera.

Martin se quedó serio y, por primera vez, le llegó a él el turno de sonrojarse. Petunia se alegró por ello. Ya estaba bien de que él siempre terminara avergonzándola a ella; por primera vez, le había ganado la partida, aunque él no pareció afectado por eso. De hecho, soltó una alegre carcajada y, de un salto atlético, volvió a su lugar junto a la chimenea.

-Será mejor que intentes despejar las puñeteras incógnitas. Yo estaré aquí, dibujando a una futura cateada.

Petunia sólo sonrió. Se sentía demasiado abrumada para hacer otra cosa y, sin duda alguna, suspendería las matemáticas. ¿Qué podía ella hacer?



_¡Oh! ¡Otra viñeta más! No os quejaréis, que actualizo en seguida. Y esta ha tenido mucha chicha, jeje. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndola. Pobre Tuney. Ella que quería que su primer beso fuera en una playa, a la luz de la luna, después de una cena íntima con viñetas y todo eso... Llega Martin y ¡Puff! Nada de nada. Si es que no puede ser, no puede ser._

_¿Qué toca decir ahora? ¡Oh, claro! Espero que os haya gustado ____ Nos vemos muy pronto. Un besote._

_Cris Snape._


	13. 27 Deseo

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **27. Deseo.

**Palabras:** 1663.

**Resumen:** De secretos y amantes.

**Deseo**

-Ha sido genial. Karl es tan... dulce.

Sophie y Heather suspiran. Martha sonríe, haciéndose la interesante, y se recuesta en la cama, junto a Petunia. Su amiga permanece extrañamente silenciosa esa tarde, y que le crezcan unos cuernos enormes si no averigua lo que le ocurre esa tarde.

-Entonces... ¿Vais a repetir?

-¡Oh, joder, sí! Lo antes posible.

Sophie y Heather ríen, dando saltos nerviosos. Sin previo aviso se abalanzan sobre Martha y le aprietan las mejillas y le dan fuertes abrazos de oso. La chica intenta resistirse durante unos segundos, pero no le queda más remedio que dejarse hacer. Petunia se levanta, con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro, y se sienta en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Estás muy callada, Petunia. ¿No tienes nada que contarnos?

Martha ha decidido lanzarse de una vez. Procura que su mirada sea lo suficientemente perturbadora como para que Petunia confiese en ese mismo momento, pero no está segura de lograrlo. Al menos Evans no parece demasiado afectada.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué queréis que os cuente yo?

-No sé... ¿Vernon y tú no...?

Sophie hace una mueca de desagrado, pero no dice nada. Por el contrario, la mira con interés, esperando su respuesta.

-Lleváis muchos meses juntos, no sería nada raro.

-De hecho, lo extraño sería que no te haya metido mano aún.

Silencio. Petunia se siente un poco acorralada. Realmente no tiene muchas cosas que contarles. Al menos, relacionadas con Vernon Dursley.

-Bueno –Dice, segura de que esa será la única forma de que la dejen en paz sin tener que confesar la verdad –Nos hemos dado un par de magreos, pero nada más.

-¿Segura?

-Te garantizo que sí, que estoy segura.

Martha parece decepcionada. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Dursley es de los que van por ahí diciendo que a la novia había que respetarla hasta el matrimonio. Estupideces, sí, pero es que Vernon no era precisamente como Karl. Ni como Karl ni como ningún otro chico que hubiera conocido.

-¿No tenéis pensado...?

-A Vernon no le gusta hablar de eso.

Y, para ser sincera consigo misma, a Petunia tampoco. La idea de tener sexo con Vernon no le atraía demasiado. No después de Martin y su tarde apasionada en casa de sus tíos. De hecho, todavía no entendía qué pintaba ella al lado de ese chico, cuando lo único que le apetecía era estar con otra persona. Quizá, porque con Vernon todo era mucho más fácil. Porque ella siempre había creído querer lo que él podía ofrecerle. Sí, tal vez por eso, y porque Martin era menos... Dursley. Lo cual estaba muy bien. Realmente bien.

-Pues no sabéis lo que os perdéis. Porque cuando Karl...

Y Martha prosiguió con aquellos vergonzosos detalles sobre su primera relación sexual con su novio Karl. Petunia no creía que todo fuera tan bonito como ella afirmaba. Para ella, al menos, aquella primera vez fue un auténtico desastre. Y para Martin también, por supuesto.

Sus tíos habían tenido que volver a viajar a Londres. Últimamente lo hacían con bastante regularidad, y Martin prefería quedarse en casa, supuestamente para estudiar. La realidad era que aprovechaba para llevar a Petunia allí y pasarse las tardes tirados sobre la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, morreándose hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Petunia no sabía cómo había ocurrido. Sólo que, de pronto, se había sorprendido a sí misma acariciando osadamente a Martin sobre el pantalón, y que él había gruñido en respuesta, mirándole con confusión y los ojos plagados de deseo.

-¿Quieres que...? –Había dicho él, con voz temblorosa, apartándose unos centímetros.

-¿Tú ya has...? –Martin negó con la cabeza, un poco apenado. Y pensar que iba dándoselas de amante experimentado. Petunia había sonreído y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarlo –Yo tampoco.

-Podríamos...

-Sí. Podríamos.

Era curioso como Martin perdía la capacidad para decir una sola frase coherente (y completa). Después de aquella breve pero intensa conversación, habían vuelto a besarse, mientras sus manos trazaban caricias osadas y la ropa desaparecía por completo. Y, aunque ninguno de los dos hubiera hecho eso antes, ambos parecían saber perfectamente en qué terminaría todo.

-Deberíamos usar una cosa de esas –Gruñó él, entre las piernas femeninas, a punto de explotar.

-Por una vez, no pasará nada.

Martin había dudado. A pesar de todo, él también sabía ser responsable. Pero Petunia había estado decidida y él se había dejado llevar, internándose en su cuerpo torpe y profundamente. Y había dolido. ¡Joder, sí había dolido! Martha era una mentirosa. La primera vez era una mierda, porque nadie hubiera podido tener más cuidado que Martin, y ella había sentido cómo si la partieran por la mitad. Aunque, para ser justos, luego había mejorado un poco. No hubo placer, al menos para ella, pero al final no había sido tan malo y, al menos, Martin lo había disfrutado. Fue evidente cuando soltó un gemido ronco y se desplomó sobre ella, abrumado por lo que acababa de sentir.

-¡Joder! –Había dicho, antes de volver a besarla. Con más calma, tiernamente -¿Te ha dolido?

Petunia no se había movido, y Martin entendió esa respuesta. La acurrucó contra su pecho, aún tumbados sobre la alfombra, y la acarició hasta que ambos estuvieron demasiado aletargados como para seguir allí sin quedarse dormidos. Martin la había llevado a casa, le había dicho que estaba deseando volver a verla, y se había ido.

Después, pasaron un mes sin tocarse. Petunia estaba paranoica. Hasta que no tuvo el periodo de nuevo, estuvo segura de que estaba embarazada. Martin casi era burlón algunas veces, instándole a tranquilizarse. Había jurado que no la dejaría tirada. En broma, sí, pero Petunia lo había creído. Él afirmaba que sólo eran tonterías porque la nueva experiencia la asustaba, y debió ser así, porque en cuanto descubrió que sus temores eran estúpidos, se arrojó sobre el cuello de Martin y se lo comió vivo en el asiento trasero del coche del señor Lawrence. Y, después de esa vez, hubo más. Muchas más.

Habían descubierto algo que les gustaba a ambos y que ninguno podía controlar. Petunia lo deseaba aunque Martin no estuviera junto a ella y, esa tarde, mientras escucha hablar a sus amigas, no puede dejar de pensar en él. En su pelo negro y lacio, su cuerpo huesudo, sus labios sensuales y sus ojos vivaces y provocadores. Y decide que tiene que irse. Porque lo necesita y no puede esperar más.

Se marcha sin muchas explicaciones. Heather y Martha la miran con extrañeza, pero Sophie, su buena amiga Sophie, parece comprender algo más que las demás. Nunca relacionado con Martin. Nadie podría relacionarla con Martin. Nunca.

Va directa a su casa. Y es una lástima que los Lawrence estén ahí, porque, aunque ella de la impresión de ser una buena chica, Martin la vuelve loca. Y se muere por entrar directamente a la vivienda, quitarse la ropa y tirarse encima de él esté donde esté. Es una locura, pero el deseo suele perturbar su razón.

Le abre su tía. Es una mujer amable, amante de la música clásica. Suena _El lago de los cisnes_, inundando todos los rincones de la casa. A Petunia eso se le antoja terriblemente romántico y sube las escaleras con decisión, hasta su cuarto. Él está dibujando, como siempre, y cuando escucha el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse, a penas puede reaccionar. Petunia ya está junto a él, los brazos enredados en su cuello, besándolo con ansia, como si estuviera sedienta de él. Porque realmente lo estaba. Y él no tarda en responder, gratamente sorprendido.

-Mis tíos... –Acierta a decir, en un instante de claridad mental.

-No nos oirán. No haremos mucho ruido.

Y procuran dominarse, pero no es fácil. Afortunadamente, la música está muy alta. Petunia sabe que, irremediablemente se excitará cada vez que escuche alguna pieza musical de Tchaikovsky. Pero no le importa, porque esa tarde todo es realmente genial. No siente ninguna envidia de Karl, Martha y su genial primera vez. Y no piensa en Vernon ni un segundo. No es fácil hacerlo mientras está tumbada junto a Martin, acariciando sus huesudas caderas y escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón.

-Eres una depravada –Gruñe él, una vez recuperada la capacidad de respirar –Me siento violado.

-Cállate, por favor.

Él sonríe, besándola con calma. Él siempre parece estar tranquilo. Petunia a veces se siente como si realmente fuera una depravada. Cuando el deseo la vence, le cuesta un gran trabajo reconocerse a sí misma.

-Algún día, tendré que dibujarte desnuda. Estás preciosa.

La sugerencia le suena a broma, así que sonríe, ignorando que él habla en serio. Lo ve un segundo después, cuando él le dedica una de sus sonrisas de hiena.

-No hablas en serio. ¿Verdad?

-Tú sabes que siempre hablo en serio. Quiero pintarte desnuda.

-Estás loco. ¡Si ni siquiera me dejas ver tus dibujos!

-Serán todos tuyos si me dejas hacerlo.

-Ni lo sueñes. Y no me chantajes.

-No es chantaje. Es un trato –Martin se incorpora, muy serio –Te doy mi palabra.

Petunia permanece callada. Ese cabrón está como una chota. Sin duda.

-¿Tú quién te piensas que soy?

-Mi novia no, eso está claro –Martin frunce el ceño –Eres mi _mejor_ _amiga especial_. Y los mejores amigos especiales se hacen favores los unos a los otros.

-Sí. Pero no se pintan desnudos.

-Y tan poco deberían follar, pero –Le susurra esas palabras y Petunia enrojece. ¡Cabrón! –Vamos, _Tuney_. Sólo será para nosotros dos. Nadie tiene que ver el cuadro. Sólo nosotros.

-¿Cuadro? –Petunia frunce el ceño. Verse a sí misma en un cuadro de verdad no suena mal. ¿Pero desnuda?

-¡Claro que sí! No esperarías otra cosa. ¿Verdad? Sería un trabajo serio. Quiero que poses para mí hasta que lo termine.

Lo pensó un momento. ¡Un cuadro! Se sentía halagada. Pero desnuda.

-Me da vergüenza, Martin.

-No debería. Estarás preciosa, seguro.

Pero no logró convencerla. Era pronto. Petunia podía ser muchas cosas cuando perdía la cabeza, pero no estaba tan loca como para exponerse de esa forma. No todavía, al menos.



_¡Wenas! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí. Pues aquí hay otra viñeta. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya me diréis algo, jeje. Ojala os haya gustado. Bueno. Pues nada, Hasta la próxima._

_Cris Snape_


	14. 19 Porno

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **19. Porno

**Palabras: **1223.

**Resumen: **¿Pornografía o arte?

**Porno**

Ignoraba en qué momento se había dejado convencer para hacer esa locura. Quizá, había sido cuando Martin se lo preguntó por vigésima vez, con los ojos llorosos y esa encantadora mueca de fingida súplica que siempre la hacía sonreír como una tonta. O, tal vez, cuando el joven le había mostrado sus dibujos y ella había pensado que eran realmente buenos. No es que ella fuera una experta en arte, pero los retratos que Martin era capaz de hacer en un simple trozo de papel estaban cargados de vida, y Petunia no podía imaginar lo que podría llegar a pintar en un lienzo de verdad.

Con un poco de suerte, en unos pocos días lo sabría. Martin estaba sentado frente a la ventana de su dormitorio, con la ropa interior como única vestimenta y con el décimo cigarro hábilmente colocado en la boca. El cabello cubría sus ojos y tenía el ceño fruncido. Petunia conocía ese gesto; significaba que estaba muy concentrado, y ella ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar, dispuesta a ser la modelo inmóvil que había prometido ser.

Y no era tarea fácil. No sólo porque llevaba casi dos horas sin mover un músculo. Martin empezó a sudar un rato antes, y Petunia sospechaba que no se debía al calor. Y eso la llevaba al segundo motivo que le hacía sentirse incómoda. Su desnudez. Ella casi no se lo podía creer, pero ahí estaba, recostada en la cama del chico menos adecuado de toda la ciudad, con un brazo cubriendo sus senos, la cabeza apoyada en la mano derecha y su intimidad apenas cubierta por una sábana. No es que Martin no la hubiera visto antes así, pero jamás la había pintado, y Petunia tenía la sensación de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Martin alzó la mirada, deteniendo un segundo su hábil mano frente al lienzo. Dio una larga calada a su cigarro y Petunia se sintió celosamente observada, como si él quisiera comérsela con los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó finalmente, jugueteando con el pincel.

-Un poco cansada –Petunia suspiró, rotando la cabeza para relajar un poco los músculos.

-Eso es porque estás muy tensa. Déjame a mí, y verás.

Martin se puso en pie. En apenas dos largas zancadas, ya estaba parado junto a la cama. Petunia se estremeció visiblemente, más aún cuando él se sentó tras ella y reposó unas frías y huesudas manos en sus hombros. Petunia no había conocido a nadie que siempre tuviera las manos tan heladas como Martin. Y, sin embargo, solían ser muy cálidas, como en ese momento, cuando presionaron con firmeza los agarrotados músculos de su cuello.

-¿Te duele aquí?

Martin habló en susurros, los labios pegados a la oreja de la chica. Petunia cerró los ojos. Aún no conseguía acostumbrarse a esa clase de intimidad. Tener a un chico a su lado, acariciándola de esa forma y haciéndola estremecer sin que pudiera evitarlo, era extraño y excitante al mismo tiempo. Petunia sólo pudo sisear a modo de respuesta, y Martin apretó un poco más fuerte, causando cierto dolor pero calmando la zona casi al instante.

-¡Oh, qué bueno eres! –Musitó Petunia, sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía. Si lo hubiera sido, jamás hubiera dado pie a que el rostro de Martin dibujara una encantadora sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba y rozaba con los labios su nuca.

-Eso suelen decir de mí, _Tuney_.

Petunia no pudo evitar enrojecer. No por las palabras de Martin en sí, sino por la forma tremendamente sensual que tuvo de pronunciar su nombre. _Tuney_. Sólo dos personas la habían llamado así a lo largo de su vida, pero en labios de Martin, esa palabra sonaba infinitamente mejor. Una vez más, no pensó demasiado en sus acciones y se puso en pie de un salto, arrepintiéndose al instante, cuando se descubrió a sí misma desnuda frente a aquel chico que, en ese momento, parecía un hambriento depredador a punto de atacar a su próxima víctima. Casi con violencia, Petunia agarró la colcha de la cama y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, arrancando una carcajada alegre de Martin.

-Será mejor que acabemos –Dijo, levantándose y acercándose de nuevo al lienzo. Petunia no quiso mirarlo demasiado, aunque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo que menos le apetecía a Martin era seguir pintando. Y, a decir verdad, a ella tampoco le quedaban ganas para seguir haciendo de modelo.

-¿Estás seguro de que _esto_ no es porno o algo así? –Inquirió con cierta inseguridad, señalando el cuadro. Martin entornó los ojos, tomando asiento y sudando más que antes.

-_Esto_ es arte, muñeca.

-¿Y es completamente necesario que esté desnuda?

Martin se rascó la barbilla, como si realmente estuviera buscando una respuesta. Petunia sabía que no era así. Ese maldito bastardo estaba disfrutando muchísimo esa tarde. Después de todo, tenía a _Tuney_ frente a él, como su madre la trajo al mundo, ruborizada, insegura y enfadada a partes iguales, pero dejándose hacer sin apenas protestar. Y no era fácil aguantarse las ganas de mandar a la mierda el cuadro y reunirse con ella, pero era necesario. Le había prometido que sólo pintaría, y eso pensaba hacer.

-La idea de pintar a alguien desnudo es que no tenga nada de ropa encima –Expuso con mucha calma, recuperando el cigarrillo y el pincel –Y, ahora, a la cama, _Tuney_.

Eso podía tener una segunda lectura. Así quiso hacérselo saber al maldito bastardo, pero Petunia apretó los labios y se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, un poco más nerviosa que antes, pero igual de convencida. Ella siempre llegaba hasta el final con lo que se proponía, aunque estuviera deseando que Martin terminara de una vez con todo aquello.

-Apuesto a que tu cerdo con bigote nunca te ha dicho eso –Martin sonó burlón y Petunia frunció el ceño. El joven había aguantado dos horas sin burlarse de Vernon, y eso era mucho tiempo –Aunque, claro. Dursley no es un depravado, como yo.

Otra vez la sonrisa de hiena. Petunia lo observó fijamente, intentando enfadarse con él, pero sin éxito. Después de todo, Vernon era su novio, (o algo así) lo normal era que se sintiera indignada cuando alguien se burlaba de él a sus espaldas. Pero, cuando se trababa de Martin, simplemente no podía.

-Vernon es un caballero –Petunia torció el gesto. Martin parpadeó un momento, captando la insinuación de la joven, y negó quedamente con la cabeza –Me respeta.

-Es de suponer, por supuesto. Para perderte el respeto me tienes a mí. ¿Verdad?

-¿Te apetece discutir, Lawrence? –Petunia se sintió molesta. Lo que decía Martin era prácticamente verdad, pero no le agradaba tener que oírlo –Porque yo quiero que termines el cuadro de una vez.

Martin se debatió entre seguir con la pelea o no hacerlo. La verdad era que esa tarde estaba siendo demasiado buena para estropearla con el tema de siempre, así que negó con la cabeza.

-Ya casi está –Trazó unas cuantas líneas más, terminando el contorno femenino del cuerpo de Petunia -¿Te apetece que vaya a por unas cervezas después? Podríamos ver una película hasta que vengan mis tíos.

Petunia afirmó con la cabeza. Ese plan sonaba bastante mejor que discutir con Martin y volver a casa para, posiblemente, discutir con sus padres también.

En cuanto al cuadro, se moría de ganas de ver el resultado.



_Pues sí. Martin se salió con la suya y Petunia posó para él. Avergonzada, pero lo hizo. En el futuro, habrá una viñeta que será la continuación de esta. Pensaba escribirlo todo ahora, pero creo que quedará mejor luego, casi al final de la historia. Tendréis que esperar un poco para ver de qué se trata, juas, juas._

_Nada más. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	15. 21 Violencia

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **21. Violencia.

**Palabras: **2068.

**Resumen: **Vernon _Puños de Acero_ Dursley, contra Martin _Insecto Palo_ Lawrence.

**Violencia**

Martin le besó con languidez la comisura de los labios, arrancándole un suspiro placentero. Petunia enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello de su chico, dejándose arrinconar contra la pared de aquel silencioso y desierto pasillo del colegio.

Era una estupidez, Petunia lo sabía. Normalmente ella se mostraba mucho más prudente, procurando no dejarse ver con Martin en lugares públicos, pero el deseo había vuelto a nublar su razón y, aunque él no la había buscado, ella se encargó de que el encuentro no fuera tan fortuito como pudiera parecer. Era consciente de que si alguien los veía, sería el fin de su trabajada posición social dentro de la escuela, pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho. Además, las clases ya habían terminado; los pocos chicos que aún no se habían ido a casa estaban en el campo de fútbol, viendo entrenar al equipo. Todos menos ellos, que se estaban morreando a placer allí mismo, ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba.

-_Tuney_. ¿Nos vamos a mi casa? Mis tíos no están.

-¡Uhm! ¡Sí, sí! Vámonos, por favor.

Petunia lo apartó de sus brazos con algo de brusquedad y se colocó la falda del uniforme. Martin le había estado metiendo mano y estaba hecha un adefesio. Si quería salir del edificio con un mínimo de dignidad, tendría que tranquilizarse un poco y peinarse. Y Martin también, porque ella se había encargado de alborotarle el pelo; tanto, que lucía realmente desaseado. Pero no importaba. Ella adoraba verlo así, sobre todo el brillo que iluminaba sus ojos verdes después de hacer el amor.

Ya estaba ansiosa otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban acostándose juntos? ¿Un año? Los meses habían pasado tan deprisa que casi no se había dado cuenta. Pronto iniciaría su último curso de instituto y tendría que decidir su futuro. Un futuro que no sabía si estaría al lado de Vernon porque, aunque aún seguían saliendo juntos, aunque ya habían descubierto los _placeres_ del sexo, aunque hablaran abiertamente de matrimonio, Petunia sólo tenía dieciséis años y estaba llena de dudas. Por culpa de Martin, por sus ojos, por su sonrisa depredadora y sus caricias lánguidas y bien estudiadas. Porque Martin podía ser totalmente inadecuado, pero era el único que podría volverla loca con solo una mirada. Vernon... Bueno, Vernon era diferente. Menos pasional e impulsivo.

Petunia agarró a su amante de la mano, dispuesta a arrastrarlo por media ciudad si era necesario, pero cuando giró la cabeza, su mundo se detuvo. Martin estaba un poco pálido, pero había conseguido dibujar una sonrisa contrahecha. A unos metros de distancia, estaba Vernon, mirándolos. Tenía los puños apretados y estaba increíblemente rojo. Petunia sintió la presión de Martin en su mano y sintió su miedo. Ella también estaba asustada, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

-¡Petunia!

-¡Vernon! –Musitó ella, soltándose de Martin casi con brusquedad. Dio dos pasos hacia Vernon. El chico ya había comenzado a acercarse a ellos. Quiso gritarle a Martin que se fuera de allí lo más deprisa que pudiera, pero no acertó a decir ni una palabra -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntar yo. ¿Por qué te estabas besando con... este?

Petunia no supo que decir. Martin había alzado la cabeza, digno y tembloroso. Quería hacer algún comentario sarcástico, cerrar la boca de Vernon, pero no estaba dispuesto a ofender a Petunia, así que permaneció ahí, quieto y callado. Esperando.

-Nosotros no... No es lo que parece, Vernon. Te lo juro.

Petunia quiso apartarlo. Vernon bufó como un toro salvaje y la apartó de un empujón, haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared. Y Martin dio un salto, furioso, tan ofendido como la chica por aquel trato tan violento.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, hijo de puta.

Hubiera sonado amenazador si Vernon no fuera tres veces más grande que él. El chico Dursley sonrió de medio lado y miró a Petunia con desprecio. Ella esperaba un insulto, pero Vernon parecía más ocupado mirando fijamente a Martin. De pronto, estiró los brazos y agarró al indefenso chico por el cuello de la camisa, alzándolo en el aire.

-Tú no me das órdenes, mierdecilla. Te voy a destrozar por acercarte a lo que es mío.

-Petunia no es una mercancía. No te pertenece.

Petunia casi se sintió agradecida, pero quiso suplicarle a Martin que se callara. Retándolo sólo conseguiría que Vernon se enfadara aún más, y Vernon ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadado.

Un grito se ahogó en su garganta cuando el puño de Vernon se estrelló con violencia contra la mandíbula de Martin. El chico emitió un gemido lastimero y se estampó contra una puerta cuando Vernon lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Iba a matarlo. Petunia podía darse perfecta cuenta y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Pero Martin no era de los que se dejaban vapulear. Era estúpidamente orgulloso y se levantó de un salto, limpiándose la sangre que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Esos labios que la besaban con tanta calidez y que ahora estaban hinchados y rotos. El chico consiguió eludir un segundo golpe, y se arrojó contra el estómago de Vernon, sacándole el aire de los pulmones e instándolo a retroceder unos metros. Su clara intención había sido la de tirarle al suelo, pero Dursley era demasiado grande y pesado para él y, un segundo después, lo apartaba de su cuerpo como si fuera un mal bicho, y le propinaba un segundo puñetazo que lo aturdió y le hizo caer de nuevo. Después, Vernon pateó sus costillas, insultándolo soezmente, y Petunia no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjalo! ¡Lo vas a matar!

Vernon la miró con desprecio y alzó su mano contra ella. Petunia jadeó, horrorizada. Estaba segura de que iba a pegarle, pero Dursley apretó su puño y volvió a empujarla. En el suelo, Martin intentaba recuperar la respiración apoyado sobre las manos y las rodillas. Vernon le dio otra patada y le pisó los dedos de su mano derecha. Martin gritó de dolor. Eso había sonado a huesos rotos.

-¡No! ¡Vernon, por favor!

Dursley la miró de nuevo. Petunia no parecía dispuesta a dejar que siguiera desfogándose y, a decir verdad, ya no le apetecía seguir pegándole a ese pequeño bastardo. Había sido demasiado fácil machacarlo y, además, le había destrozado la mano. Deseaba con todo su corazón que no volviera a dibujar jamás. Todos en el colegio sabían que era lo que más le gustaba hacer, y él se había asegurado de que todos los huesos de su mano quedaran reducidos a la nada. Pero Petunia tenía razón. No merecía la pena seguir pegándole. Podía darle un mal golpe y hacerle daño de verdad; no merecía la pena meterse en líos por una insignificancia como Lawrence. Así pues, volvió a agarrarlo de la ropa, lo enderezó y lo miró a los ojos. Y el muy cabrón seguía provocándole, a pesar de todo.

-La próxima vez que te vea cerca de mi novia, te mataré.

Culminó la paliza con un nuevo puñetazo. Martin cayó al suelo pesadamente y, por un segundo, Petunia pensó que estaba inconsciente, pero volvió a moverse. La joven quiso ir con él, ayudarle, pero Vernon le había cogido de la mano y la arrastraba por los pasillos, aparentemente fuera de sí.

-¡Suéltame! Me haces daño.

Vernon la soltó. Respiraba con fuerza y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para dominarse. Petunia no sabía qué esperar de él y tenía miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de verdad.

-¿Crees que puedes reírte de mí, Petunia? ¿Crees que soy imbécil?

-Vernon, no...

-Quiero que te alejes de ese cabrón para siempre. Olvidaré lo que he visto hoy, pero si quieres que tengamos un futuro juntos, sólo hablarás con quien yo te diga y cuando yo te diga. ¿Entiendes?

-Yo...

-Piénsalo, porque no pienso darte más oportunidades.



La señora Lawrence la recibió con manifiesta hostilidad. Aunque nadie sabía porqué Vernon Dursley le había dado una paliza de muerte a Martin, la mujer parecía estar perfectamente enterada de que ella tenía algo que ver y, por un segundo, Petunia temió que no le permitiera ver a su sobrino. Pero no fue así, y la mujer le indicó que Martin estaba en su dormitorio.

Vernon le había roto la nariz, un par de dientes y dos costillas. Tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y su ojo continuaba grotescamente amoratado, pero la peor parte se la había llevado la mano. Estaba totalmente destrozada y habían tenido que operarlo de urgencia. Hacía ya dos semanas de la paliza, una desde que Martin había vuelto a casa, y aún no había salido de su habitación para nada. Petunia sabía que debió haber ido a verlo antes, pero había estado esperando que los ánimos se apaciguaran. Vernon parecía sentirse un poco culpable por lo que le había hecho; lo de la mano sí había sido adrede, pero no lo de las costillas. Él no pensaba que lo hubiera pateado tan fuerte, por eso se asustó tanto cuando la policía fue a buscarlo a casa para pedirle explicaciones. Afortunadamente, Martin no había querido poner ninguna denuncia. Sus tíos no tenían dinero para costear un abogado, y él bastante tenía con recuperarse de sus heridas.

Estaba recostado en la cama, con su bloc de dibujo sobre las rodillas. Estaba practicando con la mano izquierda y, a juzgar por su expresión de inmensa frustración, no estaba consiguiendo el resultado esperado. A Petunia le pareció que estaba más flaco que nunca y se acercó tímida a la cama. Cuando él alzó la vista para mirarla, le sonrió. Y parecía sincero. Petunia se sintió terriblemente mal. A pesar de todo, él se alegraba de verla.

-_Tuney_... Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías a verme.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor. ¿Y tú?

-Bien.

Petunia carraspeó, incómoda. Se sentía culpable. Era inevitable no estarlo, cuando ella era la única responsable de que las cosas hubieran llegado a ese punto.

-Siento lo que pasó. Vernon es un animal, deberías haberlo denunciado.

-¿Para qué? Los dos sabemos que hubiera comprado la justicia con el dinero de papá. Da igual.

-Pero...

-En serio, _Tuney, _no importa. Sólo espero no tener que encontrármelo en el colegio.

-Lo han expulsado. El director se enfrentó a todo el Consejo Escolar. Irá a otro colegio.

-Bien.

Martin suspiró, abandonando el lapicero sobre la cama. De pronto, sonrió y miró a Petunia con aire divertido.

-¿Sabes qué he descubierto? Soy ambidiestro. O lo seré cuando practique un poco más. Si ese hijo de puta pensaba que iba a destrozar mis sueños, se equivocaba. Además, estoy convencido de que mi mano se curará bien. Ya lo verás.

Parecía estar convenciéndose a sí mismo de aquello. Petunia sabía que el dibujo y el arte eran su vida. Sin ellas, Martin Lawrence no podría ser el mismo de siempre. Una vez más, los remordimientos le nublaron la razón y decidió que no iba a dejar que Martin dijera nada más. Ella había tomado una decisión y cada palabra de Martin le arrancaba un trozo de su torturado corazón.

-No vamos a poder seguir viéndonos, Martin.

Lo dijo de sopetón, sin pensárselo dos veces. El chico la miró con fijeza, sus ojos incapaces de ocultar la profunda herida que acababa de hacerle en el alma. Petunia se moría de ganas por abrazarle, pero pensó en Vernon, en su futuro y, ante todo, pensó en Martin.

-No quiero que Vernon te hiera más. Es mejor que nos alejemos.

-Pero... ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?

Podría haberlo hecho. Podría haberlo elegido a él, pero estaba confundida y Vernon... Elegir a Vernon era lo fácil y lo correcto. Dos gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, mientras Martin la miraba fijamente, pequeño e indefenso, esperando una respuesta. Él nunca le había pedido nada, pero era evidente que necesitaba algo más de ella que caricias furtivas y encuentros a escondidas.

-No puedo, Martin. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo.

-Pero, _Tuney_ –Martin la sujetó por la muñeca. Sus ojos verdes estaban acuosos y él iba a ser completamente sincero con ella. Nunca habían hablado de sentimientos, y Petunia rezaba porque no lo hiciera ahora –Me gustas. No. Te quiero. Quédate conmigo.

Petunia suspiró. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó con ternura, intentando sanar sus golpes con una mera caricia. Después, se alejó de él, llorando por primera vez en años. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con escuchar aquellas palabras?

-Lo siento, Martin. Tengo que irme. Adiós.



_Imaginaos a un boxeador de los pesos pesados dándole una paliza a un jinete de carreras profesional. No sería una pelea muy justa. ¿Verdad? Pues eso ha pasado con Vernon y Martin, que el primero lo ha destrozado de dos patadas. Este capítulo pone punto y final a la parte bonita de la historia. Petunia ha sido una idiota, pero no os preocupéis, aún tiene una conversación pendiente con Martin. Después de eso, volveré a la parte más canon de la historia, con Lily, Harry y todo lo demás. Y Martin... Pues ya veremos que pasa con él._

_Muchas gracias por estar ahí. Me ilusiona muchísimo recibir vuestros comentarios. Siempre los leo con una sonrisa en la boca. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Un saludo para todos, y espero que hayáis disfrutado, aunque sea un poco, de este capítulo._

_Cris Snape._


	16. 5 Dolor

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **5. Dolor.

**Palabras: **1167.

**Resumen: **El adiós definitivo siempre llega.

**Dolor**

Lo había visto todos los días. Había procurado no mirarlo, ignorar su presencia y seguir con su vida como si nunca hubieran significado nada el uno para el otro, pero no era tan fácil hacerlo como pensarlo. Martin también se esforzaba por parecer indiferente, pero no podía ocultar sus sentimientos por Petunia. Él, que había hablado de amor, la miraba a escondidas, furtivamente, haciéndose el duro. Intentaba aparentar que era el mismo chico solitario y desdeñoso que había conocido un día, mucho tiempo atrás, pero no conseguía engañarla. Petunia podía leer en sus ojos como un libro abierto, y veía dolor. Dolor, decepción y, algunas veces, furia.

Ella había tenido la tentación de hablar con él, intentar que su relación no fuera tan dura. Quería que dejara de estar enfadado con ella. Y Martin estaba en todo su derecho, Petunia no se había portado bien. Primero, ocultando su relación a todo el mundo, como si se avergonzara de él, y luego sustituyéndolo por Vernon. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Algunas veces, se arrepentía con toda su alma. Y no porque Vernon hubiera vuelto a ser grosero o brusco con ella. No, ahora estaba más encantador que nunca. No había vuelto a mencionar el asunto de Martin. Era como si nunca hubiera existido, y Petunia reconocía que todo había mejorado mucho. Vernon incluso le gustaba a veces. Porque él era un caballero, porque la trataba con adoración y porque ya hablaba abiertamente de un futuro que, pese a todo, a Petunia le agradaba. Era con lo que siempre había soñado: una casa bonita, una situación económica desahogada, hijos...

Lo peor de Vernon eran sus besos, estar con él en la intimidad. Petunia sólo se sentía capaz de desear a Martin y, en ocasiones, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por aquellos dos chicos. Quizá, _amaba_ a Vernon y su relación con Martin era sólo lujuria. Eso quería pensar ella. Pretendía convencerse de que el amor era mejor que el sexo, pero no siempre lo conseguía. No cuando miraba a Martin, más delgado y desgarbado que nunca, y anhelaba poder arrojarse sobre él y comérselo a besos. No cuando pensaba que podría irse con él al fin del mundo, olvidarse de todo y de todos y dedicar el resto de su vida a hacer el amor con él. Eso era lujuria y, sin embargo, Petunia creía que había algo más. Algo profundo e irracional que se esforzaba por mantener enterrado en su corazón.

Aquella tarde de verano, Petunia estaba en casa. Sus padres habían salido con Lily y ese extraño novio suyo, James. Un _anormal_ como ella, un chico maleducado y siniestro que la miraba con desprecio. Sin duda, su querida hermana había vuelto a contar maravillas sobre ella, pero Petunia ya estaba acostumbrada. Ya ni siquiera se hablaba con Lily. No merecía la pena gastar saliva intentando mantener una conversación civilizada con alguien que había dejado de ser civilizado mucho tiempo atrás.

Llamaron a la puerta con suavidad. Posiblemente sería Vernon. Pronto irían a ver casas a Privet Drive. Ahora que ambos habían terminado sus estudios, y que Vernon había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa familiar, no tardarían en tener el dinero suficiente para casarse y compartir una vida en común. Cuando Petunia atendió la visita, no supo si alegrarse o no. Una parte de ella lo hizo, de hecho. La parte que recordaba el pasado con nostalgia, la parte que aún deseaba a Martin sobre todas las cosas. Pero la otra, la sensata, la que la llevaba por el buen camino, la instó a permanecer alerta y a echarlo de su casa antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo.

-Lawrence. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Espetó con voz fría, cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón. El parpadeo, inequívocamente herido, aunque se empeñara en parecer tan orgulloso e indiferente como ella.

-Hola, _Tuney_ –dijo con suavidad, recordando lo mucho que le había molestado a ella que la llamara de ese modo – ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias. Deberías marcharte. Vernon no tardará en llegar.

Martin miró hacia atrás un segundo. Petunia pensó que le asustaba la mención de su novio, pero no dio signos de temor. De hecho, lo único que hizo fue apretar los dedos de su mano derecha inconscientemente. Petunia sabía que sus fracturas no se habían curado del todo bien y que, después de aquel incidente con Vernon, había comenzado a dibujar con la izquierda. Y todos decían que no se le daba del todo mal.

-He venido a despedirme –Dijo casi en un susurro. Petunia sintió una punzada de dolor. ¿Acaso se iba? No. Él no podía marcharse –Mañana me voy a Francia. La profesora Larousse ha conseguido que me den una beca. Estudiaré arte en París.

Petunia parpadeó, sorprendida por la revelación. De pronto, Martin pareció más grande, mejor que Vernon.

-¿Y a mí qué? –Logró hablar con desprecio, sintiéndose tonta. Inmensamente tonta. No era necesario tratarlo así. Él había entendido desde el principio que no estarían juntos; nunca la había molestado y, sin embargo, ella quería hacerle ver que no significaba nada para ella. Como si Martin no lo supiera ya –Por mí, como si te vas a Australia.

Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero un pie y una mano la detuvieron. Martin se había acercado a ella, demasiado para su gusto, y la miraba con intensidad, de forma casi suplicante. Él se estaba humillando. Petunia no sabía por qué aún, pero lo estaba haciendo.

-Podré darte todo lo que necesitas si me das una oportunidad –Martin susurró cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecer –Dame un poco de tiempo. Puedo ganar mucho dinero, _Tuney_. Soy bueno, todos lo saben. Aprenderé lo suficiente para ser el mejor y, entonces, podrás tener todo lo que quieras. Te lo prometo.

Petunia retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. ¡Oh, sonaba tan tentador! Y podría ser verdad. Los buenos artistas podían llegar a ser realmente ricos, y ella podría tener la vida soñada con él, con Martin, con _su_ chico. Sí. Era bonito hacerse ilusiones, creer en ese futuro del que Lawrence hablaba, pero Petunia sabía que era una quimera. Había miles de personas como él; las posibilidades de éxito eran escasas y ella no deseaba correr riesgos.

-Deja de soñar, Martin –Dijo, alejándose de él, mirándolo con compasión –Tú jamás serás nadie. Fracasarás, y yo no quiero a ningún fracasado en mi vida. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas a molestarme nunca.

Apretó las mandíbulas. Petunia miró sus ojos y vio un animal herido de muerte, agonizante en su dolor, pero el resto de su rostro no reflejó ningún sentimiento. Sólo orgullo y, ahora más palpable que nunca, asco. Martin retrocedió dos pasos, tieso como un palo, y comenzó a marcharse sin dejar de mirarla.

-Ójala puedas ser feliz con Dursley, Petunia.

No agregó nada más. Dándose media vuelta, se fue, desapareciendo de su vida para siempre. Petunia cerró los ojos un instante, mientras dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Las últimas que jamás derramaría por Martin Lawrence.



_He aquí el final de una etapa, la última conversación entre Petunia y Martin. Ahora, llega el momento de hacer un salto en el tiempo y ver otras escenas de la vida de Tuney que sean un poquito más canónicas (sí, lo sé, hasta ahora me he pasado el canon por ahí mismo) Pronto prepararé algo más, así que no penséis que os habéis librado de mí, Quizá, haga algo especial por Navidad, aunque tenga que saltarme el orden cronológico de las viñetas. Pero es que va a ser Navidad, entendedlo :)._


	17. 9 Húmedo

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **9. Húmedo.

**Palabras: **1526.

**Resumen: **Una visita inesperada el día de Halloween.

**Húmedo**

Al fin se había dormido. Dudley le había hecho pasar una de las peores noches de su vida, pero después de mucho patalear, berrear y sollozar, había caído rendido en su cunita. Petunia suspiró profundamente, cubriendo el rechoncho cuerpecito con una manta, y se recostó en la cama, totalmente agotada. Podía oír a Vernon gruñendo en la planta baja de la casa, lamentándose por verse obligado a prepararse el desayuno pero, por una vez, no le importó. Estaba demasiado cansada, y Vernon no se moriría por calentar un poco de leche y echar unos cuantos cereales en su tazón especial, adquirido en una tienda de objetos de tamaño descomunal.

Cerró los ojos, procurando dejar la mente en blanco, y se masajeó con energía las sienes. Pronto amanecería. Con un poco de suerte, podría dormir un par de horas antes de ponerse a limpiar la casa y el jardín, que todavía seguía estando hecho un asco después del día de Halloween. También tendría que ir al supermercado y a buscar un nuevo juguete para Dudders. El último que le compró, tres días antes, ya estaba destrozado. Fue un conejito de peluche, pero el bebé le arrancó la cabeza después de no conseguir que su padre le dejara jugar con su billetera. Dudley era un niño adorablemente caprichoso, y a Petunia no le importaba en absoluto darle todo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Petunia! ¡Ven aquí!

La mujer se puso en pie, sobresaltada. Vernon parecía aterrorizado, pero no era eso lo que la preocupó, sino el hecho de que Dudley pudiera despertarse. Afortunadamente, el niño seguía durmiendo, ajeno a cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. Petunia salió sigilosamente de la habitación; cuando llegó a la planta inferior, vio a Vernon inmóvil bajo el umbral de la puerta, con una expresión de absoluta consternación en el rostro, mientras señalaba un cesto que contenía algo en su interior.

-¿Qué es esto, Petunia?

La mujer se acercó un poco más, y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio al bebé. Tendría poco más de un año, el pelo negro y una horrenda cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Y los ojos muy abiertos. Grandes y verdes. Como los ojos de Lily. Como _sus_ ojos. La pequeña criatura la observó fijamente, ignorando por completo a Vernon. Estaba serio, silencioso, pero parecía dispuesto a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Es un... Un niño.

Petunia vio la carta con su nombre escrito elegantemente. Supo que si la leía, su vida no volvería a ser la misma, y ella era feliz.

Se había casado con Vernon tres años antes, después de un noviazgo feliz. Tenía una casa bonita y una familia. Había visto cumplidos todos sus sueños de la infancia y no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse desgraciada. Todo en su vida era perfecto y adecuado, y Petunia disfrutaba de ello con total libertad, pero ese niño... Supo perfectamente quién era en cuanto lo vio, y deseó poder cerrar la puerta y olvidarse de su existencia. No entendía qué pretendía Lily al dejarlo allí, en su casa, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse manipular.

Hacía años que no hablaban, desde la muerte de sus padres. En su última conversación, Lily había sido muy hiriente con ella. Le había dicho que le daba mucha lástima que fuera a casarse con Vernon cuando deseaba estar con otra persona, y Petunia le había ordenado que no se metiera en sus cosas y desapareciera para siempre de su vida, con todas sus rarezas. Porque Lily era lo único que estropeaba su vida soñada. No la soportaba. Tan perfecta, tan especial. Su resentimiento hacia ella había aumentado con los años y, aunque quizá fuera demasiado exagerado, a veces estaba convencida de que la odiaba.

Por su culpa, Vernon estuvo a punto de dejarla. Saber que era una bruja lo había contrariado mucho. Tanto, que puso sus condiciones: si Petunia quería casarse con él, Lily debía desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre. Y Petunia había estado realmente encantada de aceptar ese trato. Su hermana no la ayudaría a ser feliz. Vernon, sí. Había sido fácil.

Ahora, tenía frente a sus ojos al bebé de Lily, ese niño al que había llamado Harry. No sabía qué hacía allí, pero sí quería que se lo llevaran de su casa. Dio dos pasos al frente, buscando a alguno de esos _anormales_ que habían destruido a su familia, pero no estaban allí. Eran cobardes. ¿Qué clase de madre era Lily, que dejaba abandonado a su hijo en mitad de la noche? Una degenerada, una víbora sin entrañas. Una bruja. Petunia siempre había sabido que algo no estaba bien con la magia y, ahora, tenía la certeza de que era así.

Sin previo aviso, el bebé se puso a llorar. Con fuerza, haciéndose notar. Petunia dio un respingo y, temerosa de que Dudley despertara, agarró al crío con cierto desdén. Evidentemente, necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Además, parecía tener frío y hambre.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjalo! No sabemos quién es!

-Dudley está durmiendo, no quiero que despierte. Voy a atender al mocoso, y descubriremos qué hace aquí.

Petunia lo llevó al interior de la casa. El niño parecía notar la frialdad con que era tratado, y seguía llorando, aunque un poco menos fuerte que antes. Lo primero que Petunia hizo fue darle un baño caliente. Era evidente que lo necesitaba y, además, sabía por experiencia que eso tranquilizaría al bebé. Y funcionó. El niño chapoteó en el agua con alegría, aunque mirando con extrañeza a la mujer que lo sostenía. Indudablemente, se hubiera quedado allí jugando por más tiempo, pero Petunia lo alzó en vilo, lo envolvió una toalla, lo secó y volvió a ponerle sus ropas. Ya estaba limpio y caliente. Sólo quedaba solucionar la parte del hambre.

Cuando regresó a la planta inferior, Vernon examinaba con recelo la cesta que había contenido al bebé. Petunia pasó junto a él sin decir nada, y con suma presteza preparó un biberón. El bebé devoró la comida e inmediatamente se quedó dormido. La mujer no tardó ni un segundo en recostarlo en el sofá, entre los cojines, para ir a sentarse lo más lejos posible de él. A leer.

Sentía algo húmedo escurrirse por sus mejillas. Por supuesto, ella no había querido llorar. No había pensado que esa noticia fuera a afectarle en absoluto, pero aquel hombre le decía que su hermana había muerto y que ahora debía ocuparse del hijo de Lily. Su sobrino. Era terrible. Era una molestia. Ese mocoso iba a destruir sus planes de futuro, y eso la enfurecía, pero no podía evitar sentir lástima por Lily. Su hermana. Muerta. Petunia se sintió muy sola de repente, y alzó la vista buscando al bebé, a Harry, pero sólo vio el rostro de Vernon, que la observaba con malsana curiosidad. No tardó en recuperar la compostura, en obligarse a sentir indiferencia por la noticia recibida.

-¿Y bien?

-Lily y ese vago han muerto –Musitó, temerosa de la reacción de Vernon –Él es Harry, su hijo. Tenemos que quedárnoslo.

Vernon parpadeó, incrédulo, y sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre el niño, lo cogió en brazos y lo despertó. Evidentemente, Harry rompió a llorar, y un instinto extraño movió las acciones de Petunia. Podía no querer a ese bebé allí, pero jamás consentiría que maltrataran a un bebé de esa forma.

-¿Qué haces? Lo vas a lastimar.

-¿Que qué hago? Sacarlo de mi casa, por supuesto. No quiero tener a este engendro bajo mi techo, al lado de mi hijo. Lo llevaré a algún orfanato.

-¡No, Vernon! Tenemos que quedárnoslo. Es... Es el hijo de Lily.

-¿Y qué importa eso? Lo quiero lejos. Todos esos monstruos... ¿Dices que tu hermana está muerta? Pues debió llevarse a este mocoso con ella.

-¡No digas eso! Es un bebé.

Petunia avanzó con paso decidido y le quitó a Harry de los brazos. El bebé agradeció el gesto entre sollozos y, por primera vez, su tía lo acunó contra su pecho, hasta que consiguió que dejara de llorar.

-Yo tampoco lo quiero aquí, pero tenemos que quedarnos con él.

-Dijimos que no tendrías nada que ver con tu hermana.

-Pero ella ha muerto, y yo soy la única que puede hacer que Harry esté a salvo. Lo dicen en la carta.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡La carta! ¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?

-No lo sé, Vernon, pero no puedo abandonarlo.

El hombre la miró con inmenso rencor, pero no más que el que parecía sentir contra Harry. Entonces, dio un largo resoplido y se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a irse al trabajo.

-Ese bicho no será jamás un miembro de esta familia. No lo olvides. Si se queda, tendremos que extirpar de él el mal que late en su interior. No hay más que hablar.

Se fue dando un sonoro portazo. Petunia cerró los ojos y, casi de forma inconsciente, besó la frente de Harry. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo apartó de él con desdén. Supo a ciencia cierta que a él tampoco podría quererlo y, en cierta forma, eso dolió. Pero tenía que cumplir con su obligación. Después de todo, Lily había sido su hermana.



_Weeenaaaas! Como habréis notado, he dado un importante salto en el tiempo y he llegado al día en que Petunia y Vernon encontraron a Harry. Supongo que las cosas pudieron ser así y, si no, pues nada, jeje. Tengo planeado actualizar antes de Navidad. Será un capítulo ambientado en estas fechas y creo que me saldrá un poco amargo. No me gusta la Petunia de ahora ___

_En fin. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. Un besazo._

_Cris Snape_


	18. 20 Escribir

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **20. Escribir.

**Palabras:** 1460.

**Resumen:**Los inexplicables deseos de un niño en Navidad.

**Escribir**

Petunia Dursley, del número 4 de Privet Drive, en Surrey, adoraba la Navidad. Desde que su familia y ella se habían mudado al vecindario, acostumbraba a decorar la casa de forma realmente llamativa, esperando de todo corazón que fuera la más llamativa de todas. Además, organizaba una copiosa cena en Noche Buena y llenaba el árbol de regalos para su querido Dudders. Había, no obstante, una cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto: el increíble gasto económico que aquellas fiestas suponían. Aunque intentara ahorrar, aunque pasara semanas planificando las compras, siempre terminaba derrochando dinero a espuertas, y a ella no le gustaba tener que gastar el dinero (salvo que fuera para conceder toda clase de caprichos a su pequeño hijito)

Faltaba una semana para Navidad. Petunia saldría a realizar las compras de última hora. Sabía que muchos de sus vecinos lo dejaban todo para el final, pero ella era una mujer previsora y nunca, jamás, se encontraba con problemas de planificación. Vernon se había llevado a Dudley a jugar al parque, y ella aprovecharía la mañana para ir al supermercado. El _anormal_ se quedaría en la alacena, por supuesto.

-¡Harry! Ven aquí inmediatamente.

Un chiquillo menudo, de no más de seis años apareció procedente de la cocina. Petunia frunció el ceño al ver su rebelde cabello y se colocó la bufanda, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Me voy –Abrió la alacena, cogió a Harry de un brazo y lo empujó dentro –Te quedarás ahí hasta que vuelva, y más te conviene no hacer ni un ruido.

El niño agachó la cabeza y se sentó en la cama con aire casi derrotado. Petunia no le hizo mucho caso (sabía por experiencia que no valía la pena) y se dispuso a encerrarlo cuando escuchó la vocecilla a su espalda.

-Tía Petunia. ¿Podrías echar esto al correo?

La mujer se volvió y vio que Harry le tendría una carta. Estuvo a punto de mandarlo al diablo (como siempre), pero vio algo extraño en los verdes ojos del pequeño. Un poco de esperanza. Y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué tontería es esta? –Bufó, arrebatándole el sobre con brusquedad. Vernon lo habría hecho pedazos ahí mismo, delante del pequeño monstruo, pero ella no pudo. Después de todo, y aunque le costara comprenderlo, era casi Navidad.

-Es para... Santa Claus.

Petunia parpadeó, incrédula. No sabía muy bien qué pensar, pero terminó liberando una risotada cruel.

-¿Santa Claus? ¿Le has escrito a Santa Claus? ¿Y crees que le traería algo a un niño tan malo como tú? Eres un ocioso, un vago y un idiota. ¿Crees que mereces algo?

Harry no contestó. Se recostó en la cama, hecho un ovillo, y cerró los ojos cuando tía Petunia cerró la puerta con fuerza. Aún podía escuchar su risa, y sintió algo de miedo. Ella no había abierto la pequeña mirilla para que le entrara la luz; siempre lo hacía, pero no ese día.

Petunia, por su parte, aún estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Arrugó la carta entre sus dedos, harta de las estupideces del _anormal_, y se dispuso a tirarla a la basura, pero no lo hizo. En el último momento, algo la detuvo y, sin esperarlo en absoluto, se descubrió a sí misma leyendo la carta de su sobrino junto a la mesa de la cocina.



-¡Ayúdame a fregar los platos, holgazán! Todo debe quedar limpio antes de la cena.

Harry Potter se limpió el sudor de la frente y atendió el llamado de su tía. Se había pasado toda la tarde ayudándola a cocinar, batiendo huevos y amasando harina, y estaba totalmente agotado. Petunia no entendía por qué, puesto que no le había encomendado ninguna tarea realmente pesada, pero aún así sintió un poco de pena cuando lo vio, un poco pálido y ojeroso. Y ella no acostumbraba a sentir pena por su sobrino. No era más que un monstruo, un estorbo que había llegado a su vida para estropear la perfección que, durante años, había imperado en ella. El maldito mocoso ocupaba un lugar en la alacena bajo las escaleras que bien podría haberle servido para guardar cajas de ropa vieja. Y, aún así, le daba un poco de lástima. Debía ser porque estaba muy flaco y siempre tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera asustado o apunto de echarse a llorar.

Harry se encaramó en la silla frente al fregadero y lo llenó de agua caliente. Tenía una magulladura en la mejilla izquierda. Dudders era un niño muy activo y nervioso, y esa tarde había arrojado una zapatilla contra su primo. El muy idiota se había puesto a llorar, aunque Petunia estaba segura de que sólo exageraba, como siempre.

-Deja la vajilla reluciente. Después, te vas a la alacena. No quiero que nos molestes.

-¿No cenaré...?

-¿Con nosotros? Por supuesto que no. Lo harás después, cuando hayamos terminado. Quizá te deje un trozo de pavo.

Harry agachó la mirada y se puso a fregar. Petunia lo observó de reojo, mientras frotaba con fuerza los hogares de su placa de gas. La cocina entera olía a desinfectante y bollos recién hechos, y los rugidos del estómago de Harry se confundían con el ambiente. Petunia se había visto en la obligación de castigarlo sin comer, después de que rompiera un precioso jarrón que había en el pasillo. Quizá por eso estaba tan pálido.

Media hora después, Harry fregaba la última cazuela. Petunia lo miró con los labios fruncidos y, sin más, volvió a agarrarlo del brazo y lo encerró en la alacena. Sólo faltaba media hora para la cena. Vernon y Dursley charlaban con Marge en el salón y ella aún tenía que hacerse unos últimos arreglos en el peinado y el maquillaje. Volvió a la cocina, apagó el pavo y se encaminó a la planta superior. Escuchó los sollozos ahogados en la alacena bajo las escaleras y, casi sin querer, se detuvo. Era evidente que Harry procuraba no hacer ruido y, aunque en cualquier otro día se hubiera sentido molesta y le habría ordenado que se callara, ese día no pudo hacerlo. La lástima se convirtió en algo más fuerte cuando se agachó frente a la portezuela y abrió el ventanuco. Recordaba vagamente que Harry le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Y también la carta que Harry le había escrito a Santa Claus un mes antes.

Sólo quería pasar una Navidad con su familia. Eso era lo único que pedía y, por algún motivo, Petunia se sintió conmovida. No entendía por qué Harry querría estar con ellos en Noche Buena, ni por qué afirmaba que eran su familia. Vernon y ella llevaban demasiado tiempo esforzándose porque Harry comprendiera que él no era, ni nunca sería un miembro de su familia. Sólo era un estorbo, un acogido al que hubieran preferido tener lejos. Y, además, Dudley solía utilizarlo para liberar su agresividad. Si ella hubiera sido una niña un poco más lista que Harry, se habría sentido feliz de estar en la alacena. Pero Harry no era un chico normal, ni era inteligente. Era un estúpido que, en ese momento, la estaba haciendo sentir realmente mal.

Después de todo, Harry no había pasado ni una sola Navidad con ellos. Bueno, el primer año Petunia no pudo dejarlo encerrado por motivos obvios, pero después, sí lo había hecho. Harry ya debería haberse hecho una idea. La alacena era su hogar desde que empezó a andar. No debía ser tan raro para él.

Escuchó un nuevo sollozo y una corriente nerviosa subió por su columna. Sintió un poco de furia. Odiaba cuando el niño se ponía a llorar. Suspiró profundamente y, consciente de que Harry le estropearía la noche sí se lo permitía, abrió la puerta bruscamente. Su sobrino se enderezó y la miró con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, maldito _anormal_?

-Yo... Tengo hambre –Musitó entre sollozos, temiendo algún regaño o colleja ocasional.

-¿No puedes esperar a después? –Harry se encogió de hombros y no respondió –Ven aquí, holgazán desagradecido. Vernon y yo te acogemos, vestimos y alimentamos, y tú no haces más que llorar y lamentarte.

Lo llevó de regreso a la cocina y con brusquedad lo sentó a la mesa. Sin que Harry comprendiera muy bien qué estaba pasando, tía Petunia colocó un plato delante de él y lo llenó de canapés y pavo asado con patatas.

-Come y no hagas ruido. Yo iré a arreglarme.

Harry le sonrió antes de coger el tenedor y comenzar a devorar todo aquel exquisito manjar. Petunia lo dejó solo y se sintió bien, en cierta forma satisfecha consigo misma. Aquella era su buena acción del año, lo más parecido al regalo de Santa Claus que Harry jamás recibiría. Porque él no era un Dursley y nunca jamás lo sería.



_En el fondo, Petunia es buena. Pero muy, muy en el fondo. Los Dursley que la Jotaká escribió eran demasiado mezquinos, y la infancia de Harry fue una mierda. Esto sólo ha sido el retrato de lo que podía haber sido una Navidad en Privet Drive. Como dije, es un relato navideño amargo, pero es que no podía ser de otra manera. Esperemos que Harry viva muchas y muy felices Navidades, y que Petunia sepa arrepentirse del daño que le hizo a un niño. Aunque, bueno, he querido dejar un pequeño espacio para la esperanza, que por algo es Navidad._

_Por cierto, ¡Felices Fiestas para todos! Ya lo dije en "Historias..." pero no está de más hacerlo aquí también. Muchas gracias por leer, a pesar de los atracones, las borracheras y cosas varias. Nos vemos pronto. Besitos._

_Cris Snape_


	19. 24 Control

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **24. Control.

**Palabras: **828.

**Resumen: **Hay cosas que una madre no puede controlar.

**Control**

Desde que había visto a Harry Potter por primera vez, sabía que el chico no le tendría más que problemas. Cuando era pequeño, las cosas eran un poco más fáciles. Bastaba con encerrarlo en la alacena y olvidarse de que existía. Algunas veces, se producían situaciones incómodas, y algunos vecinos habían mirado con suspicacia las ropas grandes del chico y su extrema delgadez, pero Petunia nunca había tenido que preocuparse por eso. Nadie en Privet Drive se molestaría en hacerse preguntas sobre el chico; todo allí era perfecto y Harry sólo era un incordio. Para todos.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando estaba cerca de cumplir los once años. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, Petunia temía que fuera a ocurrir algo terrible. Vernon y ella se habían esforzado por quitarle la _magia_. Eso era lo que había llevado a Lily a la destrucción absoluta, a la desmembración total de su familia. Petunia sabía que si nunca hubiera existido, las cosas hubieran sido mucho mejores para todos. Lily seguiría viva y ella no tendría que cuidar de su maldito hijo. En eso se resumían todos sus pensamientos. A Petunia no le gustaba Harry, y Harry los odiaba a todos; era un ingrato, siempre lo había sido, pero no causaba muchas molestias, hasta que empezaron a llegar las lechuzas.

Eran de Hogwarts. Incluso ella recordaba el emblema del colegio de Lily y lo que significaba. Harry era un mago, pero ni Vernon ni ella iban a consentir que perdiera el tiempo en esas tonterías. Habían hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para evitarlo, incluso abandonar su casa, pero los habían encontrado, y ese monstruo gigante había hecho que su pobre Dudley tuviera una colita de cerdo. Eso fue horrible. Petunia casi se muere cuando vio sufrir a su pequeño de esa manera, y supo que las cosas no habían hecho nada más que empeorar.

Reconocía que era agradable tener a Harry fuera de casa durante casi todo el año. Podían permitirse ser una familia perfecta, pero la pobre mujer temía la llegada del verano como si fuera el mismísimo demonio. Y tenía motivos, porque todos los años había ocurrido una desgracia.

Primero, fue el incidente con los Mason. La vergüenza fue casi insoportable y cuando pensaban que nada podría empeorar, habían aparecido esos locos con un coche volador. Un coche volador. Afortunadamente, nadie más lo había visto, y el verano había terminado y Petunia podía volver a sentirse alguien normal, teniendo pesadillas con la siguiente visita de su detestable sobrino.

Después, le tocó el turno de sufrir a Marge. Petunia internamente sabía que la mujer se lo había buscado. Ni ella ni Vernon hablaban nunca de James o Lily. Y tenían motivos de sobra para criticarles, pero Petunia no quería hacerlo. Ignoraba por qué, pero no quería utilizar la muerte de sus padres para dañar a Harry. En realidad, ella nunca había pretendido dañar al chico, sólo convertirlo en alguien normal. Pero no era normal. Había convertido a Marge en una especie de globo gigante y Vernon se había vuelto loco. Tanto, que Harry había huido. Y Petunia se alegró, aunque luego se preguntara qué iba a hacer un chico de trece años por ahí, solo. Pero era solo Harry. Solo Harry...

Un Harry que, al año próximo, volvió a lastimar a Dudders. Bueno, en realidad fueron ese atajo de pelirrojos, pero su pobre niño no había merecido lo que ocurrió, ni su sala de estar tampoco. Se la dejaron toda destrozada, pero ese no fue el peor año de todos.

No, el peor fue el siguiente, cuando Dudley casi muere. Cuando Dudley empezó a cambiar.

Dementores. Petunia no sabía lo que eran, pero suponía qué eran terribles, porque le habían hecho algo horrible a Dudley, y ahora Dudley era más silencioso, más estudioso. Menos gamberro. Y no es que Petunia se quejara, pero sabía que estaba sufriendo y le preocupaba muchísimo, su pobre Dudders.

Ese tipo había insinuado que ellos lo maltrataban. Fue el año anterior, durante el verano, cuando Harry volvió. Ellos jamás maltratarían a Dudley. Nunca. Y, sin embargo, la hizo sentir inquieta, y fue más consciente del cambio que su hijo había experimentado. Algo que ella no podía mantener bajo control, que la asustaba y le hacía compartir las pesadillas que atormentaban las noches de Dudders.

Un Dudders que ahora estrechaba la mano de Harry, después de decirle que él no lo consideraba un desperdicio. Después de todo un verano en el que había descubierto a su hijo dejando té caliente y pastas en la puerta del cuarto de Harry. Después de que el chico se preocupara por su primo e insistiera en que no lo abandonaran.

Petunia no entendía a Dudley y, sin embargo, no le desagradaba el cambio. Era un hombre, y la mujer sabía que Harry tenía mucho que ver con su forma de ser. Quizá, con el tiempo sí tuviera algunas cosas que agradecerle a su maldito sobrino.


	20. 2 Sumisión

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **2. Sumisión.

**Palabras: **

**Resumen: **

**Sumisión**

Estaban en Estados Unidos. Eso era lo único que aquellos dos brujos habían podido decirles. Vernon había gritado, exigiendo explicaciones que nadie querría darle, y Petunia había deseado pedirle que se callara, que dejara de luchar contra lo inevitable y aceptara la realidad: la única forma de mantenerse con vida, era obedeciendo sumisamente las órdenes de esos _anormales_. Sin preguntas ni reproches.

Petunia observó su nueva casa. La ciudad que habían escogido para ellos era pequeña y parecía acogedora. Estaba ubicada a los pies de una inmensa montaña y, según los lugareños, todo quedaría cubierto por un espeso manto de nieve en cuanto llegara el invierno. Posiblemente pasarían algunas semanas totalmente aislados. Petunia no creía que ese sitio fuera del todo seguro, si una ventisca podía dejarlos a merced de aquellos psicópatas que perseguían al hijo de Lily, pero los brujos parecían estar muy seguros de sus acciones. Les habían dicho que tenían que quedarse allí, que Vernon trabajaría en una pequeña empresa local, y que ahora no eran los señores Dursley, sino los Murray. Por motivos de seguridad, habían dicho, y Vernon había puesto el grito en el cielo al descubrir que, ahora, se llamaba Arístides Murray.

A Petunia le parecía casi gracioso el nombre. Vernon decía que sonaba demasiado extraño, que él no tenía cara de Arístides, pero fue inútil protestar. A Petunia su nuevo nombre le agradaba: Paula. Sonaba bien, aunque Vernon se quejara todo el tiempo. Por su nuevo nombre, por el de Petunia y por el de Dudley, que había sido rebautizado como Jake.

Para Petunia, todo eso del cambio de identidad le parecía un poco tonto. Después de todo, si los enemigos de Harry eran realmente peligrosos, podrían encontrarlos por más que intentaran esconderse. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera se molestaran en buscarlos.

La casa estaba hecha de ladrillo rojo y tenía las ventanas amarillas. Era relativamente grande y tenía un aspecto cálido y acogedor. Le agradó el pequeño jardín ubicado en la parte trasera, y el encantador porche de la entrada, en el cual había un agradable balancín, cómodo y elegante. Petunia siempre había querido tener uno de esos, y pensaba disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera. Ya que habían tenido que abandonar su hogar, se aseguraría de que la nueva casa fuera un sitio especial para su familia.

Miró a Dudley. Ya no parecía el mismo chico de siempre. Hacía dos años que algo había cambiado en él, pero Petunia no se había dado cuenta hasta que no lo escuchó despedirse de Harry. Era extraño pensar en ello. Dudders no había querido abandonar a su primo. El chico no le habló del tema, pero Petunia lo sentía distinto. Menos egoísta, menos quejumbroso, más sereno y respetuoso. Era agradable tratar con él, más que antes. Porque, aunque Petunia jamás pensaría en reconocerlo públicamente, sabía que le había hecho mucho daño a Dudley con su forma de criarlo. Y había sido él mismo quién se había dado cuenta de que no le esperaba un buen futuro si seguía siendo como era. Incluso sus notas habían mejorado y, por primera vez en su vida, había aprobado las matemáticas.

-Pongamos fin a esta tontería –El gruñido de Vernon la despertó de su ensoñación. El hombre cargó con dos maletas y caminó ferozmente hacia la casa, claramente molesto. Petunia y Dudley se miraron y, después de un segundo, decidieron seguirlo al interior de la vivienda.

Por dentro, era tan bonita como por fuera. Estaba exquisitamente decorada. El papel de las paredes era el más bonito que Petunia había visto nunca y los muebles eran preciosos, de un estilo más conservador que los que ella había tenido en Privet Drive, pero le encantaron. Vernon había bufado, insatisfecho, y había dejado caer las maletas, murmurando algo relacionado con la comida mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver tu habitación, Dudley? –Preguntó Petunia, acomodando todo su equipaje en un rincón, lo suficientemente ordenado como para que no molestara.

-Deberías llamarme Jake –Musitó bajito el chico, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Petunia notó que había perdido peso; últimamente ya no comía tanto como antes.

Se quedó mirándolo un segundo. Dudley era quién mejor había aceptado el nuevo cambio de vida, y la mujer no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o no. Se dispuso a seguirlo para decirle que él siempre sería su pequeño Dudders, pero, entonces, llamaron al timbre.

Le resultó extraño el sonido. Nunca antes lo había escuchado y tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Finalmente, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de una niña de unos ocho o nueve años, que más bien vestía como un chico y que tenía el cabello negro y recogido en una larga trenza. Y los ojos tan verdes como los de Harry y los de Lily. Petunia aún se preguntaba si ese color de ojos la perseguiría para siempre.

-Hola, señora –La niña inclinó la cabeza educadamente y, a pesar de su aspecto salvaje, Petunia vio ahí dentro a una pequeña dama –Siento molestar, pero nuestra pelota se ha colado en su jardín.

Petunia alzó la vista para ver a los niños que la secundaban, un grupo de chicos y chicas de aspecto nervioso y rostros sucios. Sin duda, estaban jugando por la calle. Aquellas cosas no pasaban en Privet Drive y, en cierta forma, eso la molestó.

-Espera un momento. Voy a buscarla.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y recorrió la casa velozmente, hasta llegar al jardín. Efectivamente, la pelota estaba ahí, blanca y roja, sobre una maceta, demasiado cerca de las ventanas de la cocina. Vernon la había mirado con el ceño fruncido, pero estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose una pizza para hablar. Cuando volvió a la calle, la niña seguía allí, cuchicheando algunas cosas con sus amigos.

-Aquí tienes.

La chiquilla se acercó a ella, sonriente, y recuperó su pelota dándole las gracias.

-Y tened más cuidado. No soy vuestra criada.

La niña se tensó un segundo, pero no perdió la sonrisa. De hecho, parecía tener ganas de seguir hablando.

-¿Ustedes son los señores Murray? La señora Child dijo que llegarían esta semana.

-Así es. Soy Pe... Paula Murray –Petunia se sintió satisfecha al recordar su nuevo nombre, aunque había estado a punto de meter la pata.

-Yo soy Sarah. Mi padre y yo vivimos en la casa de al lado. Seremos vecinos –La tal Sarah parecía encantada con esa idea, pero Petunia no tanto.

-Genial –Espetó, con toda la antipatía que fue capaz de reunir –Ahora, disculpa. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Otra vez, le dio con la puerta en las narices. Se asomó por la ventana para ver a Sarah encogiéndose de hombros y reunirse con su familia entre risas alegres y chillidos ensordecedores. Su nueva vida iba a ser un auténtico infierno.



_¡Feliz año! Y, ya que estoy ¡Feliz día de Reyes!_

_¿Cómo ha empezado el 2008? Espero que bien. Llevamos seis días. Como la cosa se ponga chunga ahora, no sé cómo terminará :). Espero que no sea así y que sea un buen año para todos. _

_Una vez hechos los saludos de rigor, digo lo de siempre. Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Supongo que después de abandonar Privet Drive, a los Dursley les dieron una identidad nueva, por eso de protegerles y tal. Yo me he tomado la libertad de mandarlos al otro lado del Atlántico, a ver cómo se las apañan. El capítulo ha sido breve, pero es importante (seguro que más de uno supone por qué)_

_Nada más. Un saludo para todos y hasta pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	21. 29 Infierno

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **29. Infierno

**Palabras: **1189.

**Resumen: **La vida te da sorpresas que te envuelven en llamas infernales.

**Infierno**

Llevaban una semana viviendo en la nueva ciudad, y los Murray apenas habían tenido tiempo para instalarse. Tanto era así, que Petunia apenas conocía a un par de vecinas que, solícitas, habían ido a ofrecerle su ayuda para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Le parecieron tan cotillas y maliciosas como las mujeres de Privet Drive y eso le agradó. De hecho, la tarde en que se cumplían siete días desde su llegada a la casa, y aprovechando que Vernon y Dudley había salido, Petunia las invitó a tomar el té. En menos de media hora ya le estaban contando las aventuras y desventuras de la mitad de los habitantes del pueblo, entre risas cómplices y comentarios burlescos.

-Supongo que aún no tendrás el gusto de conocer al vecino de enfrente –Comentaba Helen, echándole una nueva cucharada de azúcar a su taza de té.

-A él no, pero sí a su hija. Se llama Sarah, creo.

-¡Oh, sí! Esa pequeña salvaje –Maddy chasqueó la lengua reprobadoramente –Aunque es comprensible. La pobre se está criando sola con su padre. Es normal que parezca más un chico que una chica.

-Incluso juega al fútbol.

Las dos mujeres negaron con la cabeza, claramente conmocionadas. A Petunia le pareció gracioso, y no era para menos. Sabía que el fútbol americano no se parecía en casi nada al fútbol inglés. Era rugby, pero a lo bestia, un deporte poco apropiado para chicas, en cualquier caso.

-Y su padre se esfuerza, no te creas. A su manera, es un hombre muy agradable.

-A su retorcida manera, querrás decir.

Las mujeres comenzaron a reír, intercambiando miradas cómplices. Petunia no entendía nada, pero no le importaba. Estaba cotilleando, era lo único que tenía sentido.

-¿Y la madre de la niña?

-¡Oh, no lo sabemos! –Helen pareció realmente emocionada, como si llevara todo el rato esperando esa pregunta –Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, ella no vino.

-Y nunca ha querido decirnos nada. Es muy reservado, pero sospechamos que lo abandonó.

-¡Oh, sin duda! Y él huyó en busca de refugio al rincón más recóndito del mundo.

-Trayendo a su niña salvaje con él. Ahora, es profesor de arte en una de las escuelas de secundaria.

-Los chicos lo adoran.

-Y sus madres también.

Comenzaron a reír y Petunia supuso por dónde iban los tiros. Ella misma sonrió tímidamente, encantada de tener ocasión de escucharlas cuchichear.

-No es que sea muy atractivo.

-No, Paula, querida. En realidad, está muy flaco. Es muy desgarbado.

-Pero es un artista. Del tipo bohemio, ya sabes. Esa clase de hombre misterioso que vuelve locas a las mujeres.

Petunia sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Sabía perfectamente a qué se referían. Los recuerdos de un pasado, no sabía si más feliz, inundaron su mente, aturdiéndola y dejándola muda e inmóvil.

-Aunque todos sabemos lo que hace con las desconsoladas esposas, nadie ha visto nada jamás. Es muy discreto.

-Y es conveniente no tirarle los trastos, querida. Creo que adora los retos y sólo muestra interés por las que parecen indiferentes.

Rompieron a reír. Petunia se sintió bastante incómoda de pronto e intentó tranquilizarse sirviendo más té. Las otras dos lo aceptaron con alegría, pero no siguieron hablando. Estaban muy ocupadas mirando por la ventana, después de escuchar el ruido del motor de un coche destartalado.

-¡Oh, aquí está nuestro querido Romeo! –Helen hizo que Petunia se pusiera en pie, mientras Maddy se apresuraba en salir a la calle en busca del desdichado hombre. Petunia sólo acertó a ver una figura larguirucha antes de que la arrastraran al recibidor –Viene de recoger a Sarah de sus clases de piano. ¿No es absurdo? Dudo que esa niña tenga sensibilidad para esas cosas.

Helen volvió a reírse de su propia broma y Petunia intentó zafarse de sus manos. A ella le gustaba mantener las apariencias, y no creía que su vecino se llevara una buena impresión de ella si esas dos locas se la presentaban de esa forma tan brusca. Maldita fuera la hora en que se le ocurrió invitarlas.

-Se llama Martin Lawrence. Ya verás.

Su mundo se detuvo. Petunia sintió que el aire le faltaba y se quedó parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, viendo a Maddy tirar del brazo de un hombre de pelo grisáceo y gesto adusto. Había escuchado el nombre, había tenido la esperanza de que sólo fuera una coincidencia. Pero no. Él estaba ahora parado frente a ella, y era él, su Martin.

Petunia sabía que estaba pálida, y él también parecía turbado y nervioso. La observó con los ojos entornados, y la mujer no dudó que él la había reconocido de inmediato. No era una situación agradable para ninguno de los dos, pero se miraron a los ojos, fijamente, quedando absortos el uno del otro, y el pasado volvió entre ellos, uniéndolos de nuevo en su particular infierno de mentiras, decepciones y dolor.

-Martin, querido. Te presento a Paula Murray. Has sido muy descortés no venir a conocerla antes.

Ninguno de los dos movió un músculo. De hecho, Petunia tenía la sensación de que había perdido la movilidad de su cuerpo y sólo atinó a jadear, asombrada y asustada. Martin frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre, pero no dejó aflorar ninguna emoción. Las vecinas los observaban sonrientes, satisfechas porque tenían un nuevo cotilleo entre manos.

-¿Paula? –Musitó Martin al fin, extendiendo una mano para saludarla. Había recuperado el color del rostro, como si pensara que la había confundido con alguien. Y Petunia deseó que hubiera sido así, porque las cosas sólo podían ir a peor a partir de ese momento. Y era muy difícil que fueran a peor.

-Este es nuestro querido Martin. También es inglés. ¿Sabes?

-Yo... Sí. Claro.

-Es una lástima que no estén aquí ni Jake ni Arístides. Te hubiera gustado conocerlos, querido.

-Yo... –Martin giró la cabeza y miró a su hija.

Sarah estaba parada a unos metros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y cara de disgusto. Paula no le caía bien. Había sido muy grosera con ella cuando se conocieron y todavía le tenía guardada que le hubiera dado con la puerta en las narices.

-Un placer conocerla, señora Murray. Pero tengo que irme. Sarah y yo tenemos que...

No añadió nada más. Se dio media vuelta velozmente y agarró la mano de su hija.

-Esa señora es odiosa, papá.

Las palabras de Sarah se apagaron con la distancia y las risas de Helen y Maddy, que la empujaban de vuelta al interior de la casa.

-¡Oh, querida! Le has gustado mucho. Arístides debería tener cuidado.

-¡Oh, sí! Incluso se ha puesto un poco colorado.

-Y tú pálida. ¿Acaso lo conocías?

-Yo... –Petunia suspiró, agitando la cabeza –No, pero me recuerda mucho a alguien que ya nunca volverá.

Las mujeres se miraron un segundo, quedándose serias, y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, pobrecita Paula! ¡Qué triste!

-Sí, querida. Lo lamentamos.

-Si hay algo que podamos hacer...

-No, está bien –Petunia sonrió y se acercó a la mesita del té -¿Queréis más pastas?

-No vendrían mal, no. Aún tenemos que contarte la historia de la señora Perkins y el bueno de Alfred...



_A quién el capítulo anterior le olió a encuentro... ¡Enhorabuena! Es que no podía ser de otra manera, yo no podía olvidarme de mi pobre Martin, aunque ya no es el mismo que un día conocimos. Petunia tampoco. Ella ahora es Paula, jeje. Este primer vistazo ha sido sólo una toma de contacto, pero en el próximo capítulo vendrá la verdadera conversación. Ya veréis, ya._


	22. 3 Vergüenza

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **3. Vergüenza

**Palabras:** 2004.

**Resumen: **Nadie puede huir eternamente, por más que lo intente.

**Vergüenza**

No lo había vuelto a ver. Habían pasado casi tres semanas y, aunque a diario escuchaba el rugido del motor de su coche, Petunia no había logrado encontrarse con Martin ni una sola vez. Y no es que no le faltaran ganas.

Quizá, no fuera plenamente consciente de ello, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo planeando encuentros fortuitos con aquel hombre. Sentía que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, aunque él se limitara a ignorarla. Cortésmente, eso sí. Por fortuna, su comportamiento esquivo había hecho que Vernon no se hubiera encontrado con él aún, lo que era una suerte, porque podían ocurrir cosas terribles cuando eso pasara.

Era por la tarde. Petunia estaba fregando la cocina –e intentando relajarse- cuando Dudley llegó a casa. El chico insistía en que le llamara Jake, incluso cuando estaban solos. Era el que mejor parecía llevar todo el asunto de la mudanza y, aunque nunca había sido bueno haciendo amigos y estaba bastante solo, se encontraba muy cómodo en el instituto. No es que Dudders hablara mucho sobre ello, pero Petunia lo notaba contento y tranquilo cada vez que se iba por las mañanas, y cuando volvía por las noches.

Ese día, Dudley también llegó puntual. Petunia lo escuchó subir a la planta superior y, un par de minutos después, entraba a la cocina y cogía una manzana del frutero. Unos días antes, le había confesado a su madre que estaba a dieta. Le había costado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo realmente gordo que estaba. Le irritaba comprobar que cada vez era un poco más torpe y le costaba más moverse. Odiaba sentirse cansado todo el tiempo y tener una sempiterna sensación de ansiedad en el estómago. Por algún motivo, Dudley –o el nuevo Jake- había decidido que comería para vivir, no que viviría para comer, e incluso hacía ejercicio más allá del boxeo. Había descubierto que le gustaba el fútbol americano. Tenía el físico adecuado para ser un buen defensor y se estaba preparando para hacer las pruebas del equipo. El problema era que no tenía demasiada idea de las reglas, aunque ponía empeño. Y Dudley no había puesto mucho empeño en nada, salvo en fumar y beber a escondidas con sus amigotes, o en intimidar a niños mucho menores que él.

-Las pruebas del equipo son la semana que viene –Dijo sin más, sentándose junto a la ventana, a unos pocos metros de su madre –El profesor Lawrence ha dicho que me ayudará a conocer cómo es el juego.

Petunia estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo el plato que llevaba fregando más de cinco minutos. Todo su cuerpo se había puesto en tensión al escuchar aquel nombre, aunque Dudley no pareció darse cuenta de nada y siguió hablando.

-Me da clase de Arte. ¿Sabes que es inglés?

-¡Uhm..! Sí, Dudders. Algo he oído.

-Llámame Jake, mamá –Dijo con hastío el chico, mordisqueando con aire aburrido su manzana.

-Estamos en casa, cariño. No hace falta.

-Es mejor que te acostumbres –La voz de Dudley se apagó un poco –Vive aquí al lado. A su hija le encanta el rugby. ¿Te acuerdas de Sarah?

-Ligeramente.

-Me pasaré por su casa un poco más tarde. Veremos algún video y me explicará cosas.

-¿En su casa?

-Claro, mamá. A no ser que prefieras que él venga aquí.

No. Definitivamente aquello no era una buena idea. No necesitaba tener a Martin Lawrence bajo su propio techo –por más que internamente lo deseara- y tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Dudley estuviera a solas con él. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría llegar a contarle. Además, si Vernon se enterara, sería horrible.

-No sé si será buena idea, Dudders. No debemos molestar...

-No será molestia. El señor Lawrence tuvo la idea y te aseguro que no le importa, pero si prefieres hablar con él...

-No, cariño.

Dudley no notó el tono alarmado de su madre. Ya se había puesto en pie, con una expresión extraña en la cara. Salió de la cocina prácticamente volando y Petunia no lo vio hasta la noche. Lo prefería antes, cuando era incapaz de pensar demasiado y se mostraba mucho más manejable. A saber lo que le tenía preparado.



Tenía una cita con el profesor Murray a las seis en punto de la tarde. Dudley se lo había hecho saber aquella mañana, sonriente y satisfecho, y Petunia a duras penas había podido disimular ante Vernon. Era total y absolutamente terrible. Aunque una parte muy insistente de su mente se moría de ganas por volver a hablar con aquel hombre, otra, la más sensata, le decía que era la peor idea del mundo. Ahora tenía una vida maravillosa, o eso era lo que ella se repetía cada noche antes de irse a la cama. Estar a solas con Martin otra vez la ponía nerviosa, la excitaba y la hacía morirse de vergüenza. Y no sabía muy bien por qué. Sospechaba que era porque su comportamiento del pasado no había sido muy correcto. Le había hecho mucho daño a Martin, y no quería escuchar reproches.

Aunque, claro, Martin parecía feliz. Tenía un buen empleo y una hija tan encantadora como molesta. Las cosas no parecían haberle ido nada mal y, además, no tenía porqué reconocerla. Habían pasado muchos años y ella ni siquiera se había presentado ante él como Petunia Evans. Quizá, si aún recordaba sus facciones, pensaría que no era más que una mujer que se parecía a ella, al fantasma de un pasado muy lejano en el tiempo. Tal vez, tuviera suerte y no tendría que hablar con él como si se conocieran.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta. Pudo distinguir una figura masculina sentada frente a una mesa, a través de las cortinillas de acero que cubrían el cristal. Suspiró profundamente, intentando armarse de valor, y golpeó la recia madera con los nudillos. Un segundo después, la suave voz del hombre inundaba sus sentidos y se quedaba instalada en su corazón, sin que ella supiera cómo ni por qué.

Abrió. Él estaba allí, con el grisáceo cabello revuelto y el jersey de lana ajustado al cuello. Alzó la vista y pareció turbado. Se ruborizó un poco. Carraspeó. Petunia estaba paralizada y casi no podía respirar. Sujetaba con tanta fuerza el pomo de la puerta, que tenía los nudillos blancos y le temblaba la mano.

-Señora Murray. Adelante, por favor.

De pronto, Martin pareció mucho más tranquilo. Se había puesto en pie y consiguió hablar con tono impersonal pero amable. Incluso le sonrió. Aún tenía su vieja sonrisa de hiena, aunque estaba bien disimulada tras una máscara de fría educación. Petunia descubrió que no se había afeitado –y le encantó- y vio la fotografía de una niña y una mujer morenas. Sarah y su madre. Petunia no supo qué era aquello que la hizo sentir una rabia y un odio indescriptibles al ver a Martin junto a ellas, sonriendo y con el pelo negro, largo e indomable. Parecía un rebelde, un bohemio, y Petunia se preguntó si hubiera parecido tan feliz de haberse quedado a su lado.

-Me alegra que haya podido venir.

Y estiró una mano en su dirección. Petunia supuso que debía estrecharla, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. De hecho, aún estaba parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, aferrada al pomo como si fuera un salvavidas. Martin la observó en silencio, cerró el puño con fuerza y retiró la mano. Estaba claramente contrariado y la sonrisa se borró de su boca. La miró con los ojos entornados y tomó asiento.

-¿Por qué no cierra la puerta y se sienta? Tardaremos un rato.

-¡Oh, claro!

Ya no se mostraba tan amable cuando Petunia quiso reaccionar. La mujer vio una enorme desconfianza en aquellos ojos verdes. La mirada de Martin se había endurecido con los años, aunque aún persistían la vieja franqueza y la fuerza abrumadora. Incluso un poco del misterio que le rodeó cuando no era más que un adolescente solitario y orgulloso de serlo.

-Dudley dijo que quería verme.

-¿Dudley?

Mierda. Eso fue lo único que pudo pensar Petunia, mientras se sentía totalmente estúpida, cerraba los ojos e intentaba arreglar el entuerto. Martin había enarcado las cejas y parecía estar meditando con suma intensidad. Y no era bueno que Martin meditara. Podría llegar a conclusiones muy peligrosas.

-Jake –Dijo Petunia con premura, removiéndose inquieta –Mi hijo. Jake.

-Claro. Jake. –Martin hizo un nuevo gesto para que se sentara y, al fin, Petunia lo consiguió. Con el corazón latiéndole velozmente y el alma en un puño, pero lo hizo –Creo que tiene cierto talento para el fútbol, aunque no tiene ni idea de cómo se juega –Sonrió de medio lado y colocó las manos sobre la mesa –Me gustaría ayudarlo a prepararse. El entrenador es bastante exigente, pero Jake podría tener posibilidades.

-Sí. Él... Él dijo algo. Yo...

-Quisiera echarle una mano, si a usted no le importa.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué quiere ayudarle?

-No sé. Supongo que por solidaridad. Ustedes son ingleses. Hace años que no me relaciono con nadie de mi tierra natal.

-¿Usted es inglés?

-Eso creo, aunque hace muchos años que no visito Inglaterra. Desde que tenía veinte.

¡Oh, sí! Era agradable saber aquello. Petunia se sentía fascinada. Martin le estaba hablando con la misma confianza de los viejos tiempos, cuando ella aún no era una estúpida y él estaba a su lado. No es que le estuviera revelando información confidencial (seguramente cualquiera en el pueblo sabía aquello) pero era genial saberlo todo de él. Petunia sólo tardó un segundo en descubrir la abrumadora necesidad de saberlo todo de Martin Lawrence.

-¿Por qué tantos años alejado?

-Por trabajo, supongo –El hombre sonrió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros –El arte te lleva a los sitios más inesperados. Me he estado moviendo por Francia, Estados Unidos y Australia.

-¿Australia?

-Australia.

Petunia no supo qué decir. Estaba sentada frente a un hombre de mundo. Sin duda, su vida junto a Martin hubiera sido menos aburrida. Aunque le gustaba su vida con Vernon, claro. Le gustaba mucho.

-Y no es fácil sin dinero. Afortunadamente, terminé aquí. Y tengo un trabajo.

Rió con suavidad, aunque Petunia no supo por qué. Había algo de amargura en aquella risa susurrante que la hizo estremecer.

-¿Y no ha pensado volver?

-Quizá lo haga. A Sarah le gustaría ir a Londres.

Petunia permaneció callada. Martin la miraba fijamente, como si pudiera ver a través de su alma.

-Aunque realmente no tengo ningún buen motivo para querer ir –Añadió, sin dejar de mirarla, hablándole directamente a ella. No a Paula Murray, si no a Petunia Evans. Y la pobre Petunia tuvo la certeza de que la habían descubierto y no supo donde meterse –Ahora no.

-¿Lo tuvo alguna vez? –Musitó, temblorosa, nerviosa. Transparente.

-Quizá tuve algunas cuentas pendientes, en el pasado. Pero ahora creo que podré saldarlas desde aquí. _Tuney_.

Indudablemente lo había dicho por probar. Martin había estado dando palos de ciego y la había golpeado con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para permanecer indiferente. Se puso pálida, abrió la boca para decir algo y se tensó cuando vio la furia en los ojos del hombre al que un día amó.

-¡Oh, joder! Esperaba estar equivocado.

La ira había desaparecido. Martin se dejó caer en su butaca, derrotado y algo angustiado, y Petunia se puso en pie, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. Estaba segura de que de un momento a otro el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-No sé de qué me habla, pero tengo que irme.

-Claro. Huye. Es lo único que sabes hacer.

Petunia quiso responder, de verdad que quiso, pero estaba demasiado ocupada corriendo por los pasillos del instituto. Ni siquiera había notado las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras esperaba que Martin la persiguiera y la asiera del brazo para seguir hablando, como solía hacer cuando eran jóvenes. Pero Martin no la siguió, y ella se sintió inmensamente infeliz mientras iba a casa y rezaba por no tener que verlo nunca más.


	23. 23 Soñar

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **23. Soñar.

**Palabras:** 1989.

**Resumen: **A Petunia le alegra saber que al menos los sueños de Dudley podrán hacerse realidad.

**Soñar**

-¡Lo he conseguido, mamá!

Dudley entra a la cocina entre risas y gritos y, sin pensárselo dos veces, abraza a su madre con fuerza. Petunia apenas puede reaccionar, abrumada por aquella muestra de entusiasmo casi infantil, pero acierta a sonreír mientras se seca las manos con un trapo y observa a su hijo, interrogante y confundida.

-¡El equipo! ¡Me han cogido! –Dudley ríe y Petunia no puede evitar pensar en lo distinto que es todo en su pequeño. El cambio fue tan progresivo, que casi no se dio cuenta del momento en que desaparecieron la tristeza y el miedo y se transformaron en lo que ahora tenía frente a sí misma. Un chico nuevo, diferente. Mejor –Tendré que chupar un montón de banquillo, pero tendré una oportunidad. ¿No es genial?

-Claro, Dudders –Petunia recuerda que ese día tenía las pruebas para formar parte del equipo de fútbol del instituto y, aunque ella hubiera preferido que le rechazaban, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por Dudley. Nunca le había visto tan entusiasmado por nada –Pero. ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que es lo que quieres? Tu padre cree que podrías seguir con el boxeo.

-¡Oh, mamá! El boxeo me aburre. Además, siempre puedo pegar a los chicos en el patio del colegio –Su rostro adquirió un tono siniestro, pero Petunia supuso que estaba bromeando. Aunque Dudley no fuera muy dado a gastar bromas, claro –El fútbol es muy divertido. Además, los chicos son geniales.

-Entonces, tendremos que celebrarlo. ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar fuera?

-Sabes que sí –Dudley le dio un beso y se dirigió a la puerta –Voy a decírselo al profesor Lawrence. En seguida vuelvo.

Petunia quiso impedírselo. No le gustaba que Dudley mantuviera el contacto con aquel hombre. Aunque no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella reunión en el colegio, a Petunia le daba miedo tenerlo tan cerca de su casa. Sobre todo desde que Vernon lo vio.

Fue en la calle, cuando Martin y su hija Sarah volvían de las clases de piano de la niña. Vernon había estado fregando su desvencijado coche en la entrada y se había vuelto de color púrpura cuando Martin, en un gesto claramente burlesco, le saludó con la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa a Petunia.

Vernon se había quedado inmóvil unos segundos. Después, había gruñido y, como poseído por una fuerza demoníaca, había cruzado la calle con intenciones poco honestas.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Dijo, con los puños apretados y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Encantado, señor Murray. Soy su vecino.

Y Martin agarró a su hija de la mano y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Aquella noche, Petunia y Vernon habían discutido. Petunia se fue a dormir a la habitación de invitados. Vernon la acusaba de mantener en secreto la identidad de su vecino, y ella no tenía argumentos para refutar las acusaciones puesto que, en realidad, todo era verdad. No le había dicho nada de Martin, temerosa precisamente de la reacción que tuvo su esposo.

Las cosas no mejoraron desde entonces. A Vernon se le iba la cabeza cada vez que Dudley hablaba con cierto afecto de su profesor de Arte, y a Petunia le parecía divertido que, por cuestiones de supuesta seguridad, no pudiera contarle a su hijo lo que estaba pasando en realidad. En otras circunstancias, el alejamiento progresivo de su marido la hubiera preocupado, pero es que hacía mucho tiempo que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, incluso antes de la mudanza. En realidad, Petunia no recordaba ni un solo momento en aquellos veinte años de matrimonio en el que se hubiera sentido cómplice de Vernon. Quizá, el casarse por los motivos equivocados la llevaba a recoger los frutos sembrados en el pasado y, a pesar de todo, sentía que eso cada vez le importaba menos.

Aún así, se sentía nerviosa y aprensiva. Estaba segura de que Martin pronto querría saber cosas (cómo por qué ahora era la señora Murray) y no estaba preparada para tener que dar respuestas. Hubiera querido alejar a Dudley de él, por supuesto, pero no tenía valor para hacerlo. No después de lo mucho que ese hombre había ayudado a su hijo.

Esa tarde, Petunia tuvo que resignarse. Siguió fregando los platos y esperó a que Vernon regresara a casa, preparada para una nueva discusión cuando supiera lo de Dudley.



A Petunia le agradaba la jardinería. Ya en Inglaterra se había encargado de que su jardín luciera impecable y, ahora, era su pasatiempo favorito. Aunque el clima no era el más propicio para ninguna clase de planta al aire libre, había un pequeño invernadero en la parte trasera de la casa, desde donde podía verse el bosque cercano. Era un lugar bonito y, poco a poco, la mujer se había ido acostumbrando a vivir allí. Pronto caería la primera gran nevada del año, llegaría la Navidad y acabaría un año que había estado repleto de cambios para siempre.

-¿Puedo entrar?

A Petunia no podría haberle sorprendido más escuchar aquella voz. Puesto que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablara por última vez con ese hombre, pensó que Martin no tenía intención de aclarar nada con ella, pero estuvo equivocada. Porque Martin estaba allí, tras ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y luciendo una barba incipiente que –a Petunia le horrorizaba reconocerlo- le hacía verdaderamente atractivo. Sin poder evitarlo, la mujer se puso nerviosa y dejó caer las tijerillas de podar que tenía en las manos. Martin la miró con aire divertido y esperó una respuesta, pero sólo obtuvo un tartamudeo.

-Ver... Arístides y Dud... Jake...

-Sé que no están –Martin sonrió y pasó al invernadero –Hoy es el primer partido del equipo. Los vi irse en el coche hace casi una hora –Petunia se quedó muda, poniéndose un poco roja sin saber por qué –Y deja de llamarlos así. Arístides es, francamente, un nombre... Extraño.

-Pero él... Él se llama así. Mi marido.

-Sí, ya. ¿A qué estáis jugando?

La pregunta no pudo ser más directa. Martin siempre lo había sido y, aunque no la sorprendió en absoluto, si logró alarmar a Petunia, temerosa de hacia donde podía derivar la conversación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No es fácil olvidar el rostro del hijo de puta que me destrozó la mano –Martin levantó el brazo derecho, agitando los dedos –Y tampoco el tuyo.

Petunia suspiró, sintiéndose acorralada. Martin siguió avanzando hasta tomar asiento.

-Quiero que te vayas.

-Me parece bien, pero no pienso hacerlo. No hasta que me contestes.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones.

Martin entornó los ojos, estudiándola detenidamente. No iba a rendirse, Petunia lo supo antes de que él volviera a hablar.

-Puedo esperar a que Vernon regrese y preguntarle a él. ¿Sabes?

-Y yo podría llamar a la policía.

-Hazlo. El sheriff es mi compañero de bolos. ¿Sabes que soy bueno jugando a los bolos?

Petunia bufó, impaciente por librarse de él, y al mismo tiempo deseosa de tenerlo ahí, frente a ella, todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

-Te propongo un juego. Yo pregunto primero y tú respondes. Después, yo contestaré cualquier cosa que quieras saber de mí.

La mujer recordaba que una vez, muchos años atrás, ya habían jugado a eso, y que no les había salido nada mal. Martin la observaba atentamente, esperando con tranquilidad.

-Ya no somos unos críos, Martin.

-Pero a mí sigue pareciéndome un trato justo.

Petunia agachó la cabeza y se dio por vencida. Además, ella también quería saber. ¡Vaya si quería saber!

-¿De qué estáis huyendo?

-¿Huir? De nada.

-¡Oh, claro! Y por eso os habéis venido a vivir al culo del mundo, os habéis cambiado el nombre y te has puesto totalmente pálida –Martin chasqueó la lengua y Petunia comprendió que no iba a poder mentirle- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estamos en peligro, Martin –Dijo, con toda la sinceridad que fue capaz de encontrar en su mente –Y no puedo decirte nada más, pero hay gente que podría hacernos daño.

-¿Estáis en un programa de protección de testigos?

-Algo así.

-Entiendo.

Martin cabeceó y volvió a guardar silencio, reflexionando. Había mil cosas que le gustaría saber de esa mujer, cosas relacionadas con su intimidad, con su vida, con sus sentimientos, pero fue lo suficientemente prudente como para eludir el tema.

-Seguiré fingiendo que no os conozco. No me gustaría poneos en peligro.

-Gracias, Martin. Pero dudo que estemos realmente protegidos. Si esos tipos estuvieran realmente tras nosotros, nos encontrarían, aquí y en cualquier otro lugar.

-¿Tan peligrosos son?

-Creo que sí –Petunia suspiró y miró a Martin significativamente. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba darle la noticia que iba a comunicarle –Mataron a Lily.

Martin palideció, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír. Abrió la boca, pero al principio no pudo decir nada.

-Yo... Lo siento, _Tuney_.

La mujer cerró los ojos, algo abrumada por el tono dulce que él había utilizado. Realmente lamentaba la muerte de Lily y, durante un segundo, ella volvió a ser plenamente consciente de la pérdida.

-Fue hace muchos años, ya da igual.

-No. No da igual. Era tu hermana. Debes echarla mucho de menos.

Petunia no dijo nada. Había pasado tantos años odiando a Harry y a la magia, que no había tenido tiempo de extrañar a Lily. Le dolió saber que las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes de haberse quedado con Martin, pero no quiso pensar en eso ni un momento más.

-Los que la mataron estaban detrás de su hijo.

-¿Un hijo? ¿De Lily?

-Se llama Harry. Es sólo un mes más joven que Dudley.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Se quedó en Inglaterra.

-¿Lo abandonaste?

Había reproche en su voz. Petunia se sintió furiosa, porque Martin no tenía ni idea de nada y no podía echarle en cara ninguna cosa, pero había algo en sus ojos, algo que parecía decepción, que la ayudó a serenarse de nuevo.

-Es más complicado de lo que piensas. Él debía quedarse allí.

Martin no dijo más. Estaba debatiéndose entre odiar a Petunia por abandonar a su sobrino al otro lado del océano, en mitad de un peligro demasiado grande para nadie, o comprender su actitud y creer que había algo realmente malo detrás de todo.

-¿De qué huyes tú? –Preguntó Petunia de pronto, sabiendo que, por el momento, él había terminado.

-¿Qué?

-Tu parte del trato, Lawrence. ¿De qué huyes? Por lo que parece, tú también has venido a vivir al culo del mundo.

Martin permaneció serio un segundo, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su conformidad con la mujer.

-Podría decirse que de mí mismo –Suspiró profundamente, incorporándose un poco en la silla y estirando los brazos –Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo en el que recuperarme de la muerte de Emma. Ella era mi esposa.

A Petunia le dolió saber que él había estado casado. Aunque suponía que había alguna mujer en su vida, se sintió mal al saber que él fue capaz de sufrir por otra persona, de la que se había enamorado y que le había dado una hija.

-Vine aquí de forma temporal, pero el sitio me gustó y, ya ves –Se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor –He pasado media vida dando tumbos de un lado para otro, pero me estoy haciendo mayor y necesito tranquilidad. Además, debo pensar en Sarah. Ella necesita estabilidad y seguridad, y una habitación para su piano, por supuesto. Es realmente buena.

-Me alegra mucho que todo te vaya bien, Martin –Musitó Petunia- Te lo mereces.

Él no dijo nada. La miró intensamente, como si pretendiera leer en su mente. De pronto, pareció de nuevo el chico extravagante que un día fue y habló con una suavidad que ni siquiera demostró cuando supo lo de Lily.

-¿Conseguiste ser feliz? –Preguntó, leyendo la respuesta en sus ojos. Petunia quiso llorar, pero logró dominarse.

-Algunas veces –Respondió, y Martin se vio triste, como si él lamentara más que nadie que, por sus errores, su querida _Tuney_ hubiera sido desdichada.


	24. 26 Amor

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **26. Amor

**Palabras:** 1695.

**Resumen: **El tiempo no ha cambiado demasiadas cosas.

**Amor**

Al parecer, Martin encontraba bastante divertido atormentar a Vernon. Aunque no había vuelto a hablar con Petunia desde su conversación en el invernadero, el hombre solía pasearse por la calle con total tranquilidad, apartando la nieve que se acumulaba en la entrada de su casa y haciendo cosas que, no por cotidianas, eran menos malintencionadas. Vernon solía sentarse junto a la ventana, en la sala de estar, y farfullaba maldiciones mientras apretaba los puños y planeaba mil y una formas de deshacerse de su vecino de enfrente. Petunia también se había descubierto muchas veces observándolo, furiosa cada vez que él la ignoraba y esperanzada cuando lo veía contemplar su nuevo hogar con aire ciertamente melancólico.

Gracias a aquellas semanas dedicadas a espiar a su más interesante vecino, Petunia había descubierto que la relación que mantenía con su hija Sarah no podía ser más estrecha. La niña era enérgica e independiente, y él se esforzaba en ser padre y amigo. Aunque Petunia nunca escuchaba las conversaciones que mantenían del coche a la casa, y de la casa al coche, sabía que estaban muy unidos. Incluso cuando la pequeña Sarah parecía enojada por algo, había unos lazos invisibles que la mantenían atada a su padre. Lazos que, y a Petunia le dolía en el alma, ella realmente nunca había tenido con Dudley. Había pasado demasiado tiempo malcriándolo y negándose a ver cómo era el chico en realidad; tanto, que no lo conocía en absoluto.

Aquella tarde había algo diferente en Sarah. Petunia sabía que Martin estaba en el colegio, viendo un nuevo partido del equipo de fútbol, y la niña estaba ahí, sentada en el porche de su casa, con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos y totalmente inmóvil. Debía tener un frío terrible y, aunque en un principio no se preocupó por ella, al cabo de casi una hora decidió que tenía que intervenir o la chiquilla se quedaría helada. No sabía muy bien qué iba a decirle, pero a Martin no le sentaría muy bien que su hija muriera de frío sin que ella hubiera hecho nada por ayudarla. Suspirando profundamente, se envolvió en su abrió, salió a la calle y fue a reunirse con Sarah.

La chiquilla apenas se movió. Tenía la cabeza cubierta por un gorro de lana de numerosos colores, y el cabello sujeto en dos trenzas, como siempre. Petunia carraspeó, intentando llamar su atención, y Sarah alzó la cabeza, mirándola con una curiosidad que, segundos después, se tildó de decepción.

-¡Ah, eres tú!

Petunia no supo muy bien por qué ese desdén le hizo sentir tan mal. No es que Sarah le hubiera importado nunca demasiado, pero había algo en sus ojos verdes que le recordaba a Martin y que dolía. Dolía más de lo que jamás podría reconocer.

-¿Qué haces en la calle, chiquilla insensata? Vas a coger una pulmonía.

-¿De verdad? –Sarah alzó la cabeza, orgullosa, y la retó con la mirada -¿Y a ti te importa por qué...?

Petunia entornó los ojos. No le caía bien a la niña. Nunca le había hecho nada, pero se notaba a la legua que no la soportaba. Y, para ser sincera, a ella tampoco le agradaba aquel carácter agrio y descortés. Menos aún cuando se enfrentaba a aquellos ojos tan parecido a los de Martin.

-Vamos. Ve adentro. Está empezando a nevar otra vez.

Sarah guardó silencio sin quitarle ojo. Petunia se sintió incómoda y se dispuso a regresar por donde se había ido, pero la voz de la muchacha la detuvo.

-Tú eres ella –Dijo, y Petunia se sintió desconcertada y nerviosa.

-¿Ella?

-Papá y mamá solían hablar de ti antes. Hace mucho tiempo.

-¿De mí¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todo eso de los nombres tontos y el fingir que no os conocéis –Sarah chasqueó la lengua, agitando las manos bajo su abrigo –Pero papá no puede engañarme. A mamá tampoco podía mentirle. Y yo me parezco mucho a ella. ¿Sabes?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, niña, pero es absurdo –Petunia, que estaba tensa, empezó a alejarse de la jovencita –En serio. Entra en casa.

-No te hagas la tonta. Lo sé todo. Espera aquí.

Sarah se puso en pie de un salto y fue corriendo hasta su casa. Desapareció durante varios minutos, y Petunia se sintió realmente estúpida. Ahí parada, esperando vete tú a saber qué, mientras empezaba a nevar con fuerza. Finalmente, Sarah reapareció; tenía las mejillas encendidas y traía algo en las manos. Un cuadernillo.

-Eres tú.

Petunia tuvo que cogerlo. Alzó la libretilla con manos temblorosas y comenzó a ojearla. Y era ella. En todas y cada una de las hojas estaba ella. Riendo, leyendo, mirando a la nada. Sola o en compañía, pero siempre ella. Más joven o mayor, pero sólo ella. Desconcertada, sin poder apenas creer que Martin hubiera guardado aquello durante tanto tiempo, miró a Sarah, que tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Mamá lo encontró un día. Papá lo tenía escondido entre sus cosas, y discutieron. Mucho –Sarah carraspeó, retándola con la mirada –Ella le preguntó por qué guardaba el cuaderno. Pero él...

-¡Sarah!

Petunia dio un respingo. Se moría de ganas por saber por qué Martin había guardado esa libreta repleta de recuerdos de una juventud que nunca volvería. Pero la niña no pudo decir qué le respondió aquel día a su esposa. Martin acababa de llegar y parecía enfadado. Petunia había estado tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera escuchó el rugido del motor del coche de su antiguo amigo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera, Sarah?

-Te esperaba.

-¿Con este frío? –Martin se colocó junto a Petunia y la miró de reojo. A la mujer no le pasó inadvertido que Martin se percató de lo que tenía entre las manos –Haz el favor de entrar. No quiero que te enfermes.

La niña obedeció de forma inmediata. A Petunia le pareció que ella realmente estaba esperando a su padre, y Martin aparentaba estar más preocupado que enojado. Al menos con su hija.

-¿Qué haces aquí, _Tuney_?

-Quería que la niña se resguardara del frío. Nada más.

-¡Oh, bien! Pues te agradecería que dejaras los asuntos de Sarah en mis manos.

Petunia entornó los ojos, molesta por esa grosería. Martin era extraño. Un día venía a ella de forma pacífica, y al siguiente era seco y cortante. Seguía desconcertándola tanto como cuando era un adolescente.

-Devuélvemelo –Martin estiró una mano, sin mirarla. Petunia se removió y le dio la libreta con movimientos bruscos –Y gracias de todas formas.

Petunia suspiró y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Sin saber muy bien de dónde sacaba el valor para hacer aquello, se dio media vuelta y encaró al hombre. Martin observaba su viejo bloc con expresión aturdida, y pareció sorprendido cuando descubrió que la mujer aún seguía allí.

-¿Por qué lo conservas?

Martin entornó los ojos y la miró fijamente. Y ya no parecía enfadado, ni se mantenía prudente y distante. El desconcierto lo invadió y apenas fue capaz de balbucear unas palabras antes de responder.

-Me ayuda a estudiar mi estilo artístico –Dijo, aunque la excusa no fue creíble para ninguno de los dos –Conservo casi todos mis cuadernos viejos.

-¿En serio¿Y también los escondes?

Martin carraspeó y miró fugazmente hacia la casa.

-¿Has hablado con Sarah?

-Ella ha hablado conmigo. Y parece ser que a tu mujer no le agradaba que tuvieras eso.

Señaló la libretilla con la cabeza. Martin apretó los dientes y se tensó, como si se hubiera enfadado de repente.

-Los problemas que tuviéramos Emma y yo no son de tu incumbencia, Petunia.

Ella no dijo nada. Era evidente que había conseguido derribar una de las barreras que Martin Lawrence había forjado a su alrededor, y se alegró de ello. No sabía por qué le agradaba que él pudiera molestarse de esa forma, pero al menos era mejor que la indiferencia.

-No sé qué cosas puedes imaginarte, Evans, pero yo estaba enamorado de Emma. –Martin torció el gesto; fue casi cruel –Enamorado de verdad. Con ella tuve esa clase de amor que dudo tú hayas experimentado jamás, así que no vuelvas a mencionarla nunca. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y tienes que repetírtelo en voz alta para recordarlo?

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Petunia –o una pequeña parte de ella- se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras. Martin apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, y durante un segundo pareció pelear consigo mismo antes de decidir si quería o no quería responder a la mujer. Entonces, se dio media vuelta, sin más, y caminó hacia la casa dando grandes zancadas. Petunia pensó que desaparecería de su vista, pero el hombre se detuvo, como si hubiera cambiado de opinión, y volvió otra vez junto a ella.

-No tengo que repetir nada para recordar a Emma –Dijo, y parecía casi furioso –Y me gustaría que tú pudieses decir lo mismo sobre Vernon. ¿O ya se te ha olvidado que vives con él?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras? –Martin sonrió sarcástico, dispuesto a devolver el daño anteriormente inflingido –Él también lo ha hecho. Deberías poner en orden tus prioridades.

-¿En serio¿Y cómo te miro?

Martin alzó una ceja y resopló. Petunia sabía perfectamente cómo lo miraba, por más que le costara reconocerlo.

-Ya no tengo quince años, _Tuney_. No vas a poder jugar conmigo como lo hiciste una vez. Eso se acabó. ¿Lo sabes?

-Sólo sé que estás pensando cosas sin sentido.

-Por supuesto. Cosas sin sentido. De todas formas, ten cuidado.

Esa vez sí, Martin se fue. Petunia se quedó parada en mitad de la calle, meditando sobre lo que le había dicho. Él tenía razón. Debía tener cuidado, ya no eran unos críos. Había muchas cosas en juego, y unas simples miradas podían echarlo todo a perder. Miradas que eran un reflejo claro de los deseos de su corazón y que se sentía incapaz de disimular. Porque, aunque le enrabietara reconocerlo, sus sentimientos por Martin no habían cambiado tanto con el paso de los años. Y, aunque en cierta forma hubiera estado dispuesta a luchar por él, sabía perfectamente que él ya no seguiría su juego nunca más.


	25. 30 Obsesión

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **30. Obsesión.

**Palabras:** 2496.

**Resumen: **Petunia siente que se está volviendo loca y no puede soportarlo más.

**Obsesión**

No puede soportarlo más. Ha intentado quitárselo de la cabeza de mil formas diferentes, pero ha sido inútil. Quizá, el hecho de que Martin viva en la casa de enfrente, que se lleve relativamente bien con su hijo y que intercambien extrañas miradas casi a diario, no ayude demasiado. Tampoco sus constantes discusiones con Vernon por cosas que ni siquiera tienen sentido o sus largas horas de soledad pasadas junto a la ventana, imaginando estupideces de una vida que pudo tener pero que, por decisión propia, nunca tuvo.

Petunia está obsesionada con Martin. Lo sabe y le parece una tontería, porque han pasado muchos años desde que estuvieron juntos y porque él ya no da muestras de estar interesado en ella. Sin embargo, Petunia algunas veces cree que todavía existe algo. Le parece que Martin esconde más cosas de las que deja a la vista, y una parte de su interior tiene la esperanza de que la siga queriendo. Y eso no es correcto, porque ella está casada y tiene una vida perfecta, pero no puede evitar pensar en Martin, en su pelo gris, sus dedos finos y su sonrisa triste y cruel una veces, sincera y casi inocente otras.

Su sonrisa de hiena... A Petunia aún la cautiva. Desgraciadamente, Martin no le dedica tantas como hubiera deseado. Cada vez que intercambian dos palabras terminan peor que la vez anterior. Ahora ni siquiera se saludan. Sarah está bastante satisfecha con eso, y Dudley un tanto desconcertado. Vernon no demuestra darse cuenta de nada, como siempre.

Petunia suspira y se acurruca junto al cristal, con la taza de café entre las manos. Es sábado. Vernon y Dudley se han ido al bar a hacer cosas de hombres, y ella está sola de nuevo, viendo cómo la nieve inunda las calles de su barrio. El invierno en aquella ciudad es largo y frío. No deja de nevar ni un solo día, pero a ella le gusta. Lo prefiere a la niebla inglesa. Es más romántico.

Petunia lleva el suficiente tiempo apostada en la ventana para saber que Sarah tampoco está en la casa de los Lawrence. Media hora antes, una multitud de chiquillos fueron a buscarla, alegando que iban a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve, y Martin la dejó ir con una de sus sonrisas sinceras. Así pues, él también estaba solo. A Petunia le había parecido que estaba muy atractivo con su jersey azul y sus pantalones de pana grises, y lleva un rato fantaseando con quitárselos. Y se siente ridícula, por supuesto.

Suspira profundamente de nuevo e intenta ordenar sus pensamientos. Martin está solo y ella se muere de ganas de cruzar la calle y hablar con él, verlo, tenerlo cerca. Aunque su conversación gire alrededor del tiempo o cualquier otra banalidad, necesita estar a su lado. Casi tanto como el aire para respirar. Sabe que no sería correcto, que ella no tiene nada que hacer en la casa del hombre, que su comportamiento sería totalmente reprobable si lo hiciera. Y le importa tan poco, que casi siente miedo.

No sabe muy bien de donde saca el valor para hacer lo que va a hacer. Se pone en pie y corre hasta la cocina, colocándose un mandil sobre su ropa de los domingos. Puede estar loca, pero aún necesita una excusa para llamar a la puerta de su casa. Tampoco se lo piensa mucho, a decir verdad, y antes de darse cuenta, Martin está frente a ella, mirándola con los ojos entornados y claramente sorprendido.

-Hola –Petunia habla antes de que él pueda decir nada –Me preguntaba si tendrías... Harina.

Martin alza una ceja y la observa detenidamente. No tiene pinta de haber estado cocinando, pero aún así se hace un lado y entra a la casa, sin invitarla a pasar. Aún así, deja la puerta entre abierta y Petunia puede echar un vistazo al recibidor, mucho más pequeño que el suyo y repleto de trastos que deben ser de Sarah. Petunia localiza una mesa auxiliar en un rincón, repleta de fotografías. De Martin, de su hija y de la difunta Emma. Felices y unidos. Y, a pesar de los celos, Petunia vuelve a alegrarse por él. Porque Martin ha logrado ser feliz.

-Aquí tienes –Petunia da un respingo cuando escucha la voz de Martin. El hombre está a su lado, tendiéndole un paquete de harina.

-¡Oh, gracias! El lunes te lo devolveré.

-No hace falta. Tengo la despensa llena.

-Ya.

Petunia se muerde los labios. Ahora es cuando debe irse a casa, tal vez aliviada después de ese breve encuentro, pero no tiene valor para hacerlo. Quiere quedarse, hablar con Martin, estar con él durante algo más que cinco minutos. Así pues, señala las fotografías con la cabeza y hace una pregunta que, quizá, no será bien recibida.

-¿Es Emma?

Cree que Martin se enfadará, pero se limita a mirar los retratos con aire melancólico. Suspira, da dos pasos atrás y Petunia asume que debe entrar a la casa. Y cerrar la puerta ya que está.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber de ella?

-No lo sé, Martin. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo era. –Petunia se encoge de hombros, sintiéndose sincera- Ella sí te hizo feliz. ¿Verdad?

Martin sólo sonríe afirmando quedamente con la cabeza.

-Nos conocimos durante una etapa difícil de mi vida, en la escuela de París. Después de... –Martin carraspea. Petunia sabe a qué etapa se refiere y se siente un poco avergonzada y responsable –Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Ella era muy parecida a Sarah. Divertida. Traviesa y condenadamente lista. Y yo no tardé en acostumbrarme a su presencia. Tardamos años en descubrir que nos queríamos. Estuvimos un tiempo separados, pero nos reencontramos y nos dimos cuenta de que no sólo deseábamos ser amigos el uno del otro. Nos casamos, nos divertimos, tuvimos a Sarah. Y Emma enfermó y en menos de dos meses ya no estaba. Sarah tenía apenas tres años y yo decidí que debía sentar cabeza y dejar de dar bandazos por ahí. Ni siquiera sé por qué llegué a este pueblo –Martin parpadea, sorprendido consigo mismo ante tanta franqueza –Emma lo mencionó alguna vez. Su abuela era de aquí. Pensé que sería un buen sitio para instalarme.

Petunia no esperaba escuchar esa historia. El relato ha sido breve, pero lo suficientemente emotivo para entender cómo fue la vida de Martin con esa mujer. Sin duda, su relación fue mucho más fácil que con ella.

-¿Por qué no volviste a Inglaterra?

-Mis tíos habían muerto, Petunia. No tenía a nadie esperándome allí.

La mujer cierra los ojos, ligeramente herida. Martin tiene razón en su afirmación, y a ella le gustaría decir que sí que había alguien esperándole, pero se mantiene callada. De todas formas, él jamás volvería a creerla.

-Eso que dijiste de llevar a tu hija a Londres. ¿Lo harás?

-Quizá tenga que hacerlo –Martin se apoya en la pared y se cruza de brazos –Hay un par de tipos interesados en que exponga en su galería de arte.

-¿En serio?

-No es que no lo haya hecho antes. He vendido algunos cuadros. ¿Sabes? El sueldo de profesor no da para comprar una casa como esta.

Petunia entorna los ojos y, por primera vez, ve frente a ella un hombre de éxito. Humilde y desarrapado, pero triunfador, y se arrepiente más que nunca de haberlo dejado ir.

-Enhorabuena, supongo.

-Sí, gracias. A Sarah le gustará viajar. Quiere subir en avión.

Se produce un breve silencio. Ninguno de los dos parece muy dispuesto a mirar al otro y Petunia se siente incómoda y aprensiva de pronto, como si se viera en la obligación de hacer algo y no tuviera valor suficiente para hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo serán esa exposición?

-No lo sé aún. Quizá ni siquiera lleguemos a un acuerdo. Quién sabe.

-Quizá, pueda ir a verla. Si para entonces hemos vuelto a Inglaterra.

Martin parpadea y la mira con algo que parece preocupación.

-¿Vas a volver allí?

-Es posible. Cuando las cosas mejoren.

-¿Los tipos que mataron a Lily?

-Aún confío en que los detengan. ¿Sabes? Te gustaría mi casa de Privet Drive.

-Seguro que sí –Martin tuerce el gesto. Por supuesto que Privet Drive no le gustaría, ni siquiera un poco -¿Has sabido algo de tu sobrino?

Petunia se tensa. No le hace ninguna gracia hablar de Harry, pero supone que Martin no se dará por vencido.

-No creo que podamos ponernos en contacto con él. Todo es muy complicado.

-¿Tanto para no poder hacer una llamada telefónica? –Inquiere con escepticismo, casi acusándola de ignorar a Harry. Y no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero viniendo de Martin, le molesta.

-Más aún. No tienes ni idea.

Martin sonríe tristemente y niega con la cabeza. Piensa que él sí encontraría la forma de hablar con su sobrino, un niño con demasiadas responsabilidades que afrontar. Aunque no tenga ni idea, de verdad que lo piensa así.

-Tú criaste a tu sobrino. ¿Verdad? –Petunia asiente -¿Y no estás preocupada? Es... Debe ser como un hijo. No sé...

-No puedo hablar de eso.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada –Martin alza una ceja, irónico –Cuando algo no te interesa, optas por cambiar de tema.

-Las cosas no son blancas o negras. Y te aseguro que lo que ocurre con Harry es... –Petunia suspira, irritada, y se cruza de brazos. Intenta encontrar algo que pueda decir y no suele totalmente ilógico, pero no es fácil –Han pasado muchas cosas desde que murió Lily. La mayoría de la gente no las entendería.

-Entiendo más cosas sobre tu hermana de las que piensas. Y, por lo que veo, muchos de sus problemas los has transferido a tu sobrino. ¿Me equivoco?

No. No se equivoca en absoluto. Durante todo ese tiempo, Petunia no ha podido dejar de ver el reflejo de Lily en los ojos de Harry, y eso siempre dolió y la molestó a partes iguales. Porque ahí estaba ese niño, recordándole que ella nunca sería _especial_, como su hermana, complicándole la existencia y, por qué no decirlo, haciéndole pensar en las cosas buenas de Lily algunas veces.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado nada –Petunia arruga el ceño y, sí, nuevamente cambia el tema de la conversación, esperando que Martin opte por seguirle el juego –Sigues siendo terco e indiscreto.

-¿Indiscreto? –Martin no puede reprimir una risa suave, y Petunia se siente muy aliviada –Yo no soy indiscreto. Erais tú y tus amigas las que os pasabais el día cotilleando. Es más, me preguntó que harás con las cotorras del vecindario cada vez que os juntáis para tomar el té –La mujer también ríe –Y todavía crees que puedes engañarme, pero no soy tonto. No tanto como antes, al menos.

Petunia bufa. Su maniobra evasiva no ha dado el resultado esperado, pero al menos Martin parece menos tenso que antes.

-Quizá, algún día pueda explicarte lo que ocurre. Pero confía en mí, Martin. Harry no está aquí por un buen motivo.

-No es fácil confiar en ti, _Tuney_.

La acusación llega serena pero inflexible a sus oídos, y la mujer se encoge un segundo sobre sí misma, encajando el golpe. Entonces, escucha a Martin suspirar pesadamente y lo ve removerse con algo de inquietud.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, si no te importa.

-¡Oh, claro! Será mejor que me vaya.

Petunia se dispone a dar media vuelta con el convencimiento de que no ha logrado lo que quería. Después de todo, no fue a casa de Martin para hablar. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero también quiso tenerlo cerca. Más cerca de lo que ya estaban.

-Oye, Martin. Me gustaría que hablásemos más a menudo –Dice, sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué. Sólo es consciente de que le hace falta –Siento mucho lo que pasó, pero quizá podamos ser amigos, ya sabes.

Martin enarca una ceja y retrocede un paso. Parece estar defendiéndose de algo –o, tal vez, de alguien.

-Tú y yo no podremos ser amigos, Petunia. Pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí –Por algún motivo, el hombre se ruboriza ligeramente –Pero una parte de mí aún fantasea con la posibilidad de recuperar el pasado y... Bueno. Yo tengo a Sarah y tú estás casada y tienes un hijo. No puedo arriesgarme a ser tu amigo, _Tuney_. No sé lo que podría pasar.

-Y –Petunia se muerde los labios, sintiendo que no es ella la que habla -¿Si yo quisiera que pasara algo?

-¡Oh, señor! Vete a casa. ¿Quieres?

Y Martin intenta echarla a la calle, pero Petunia se aferra a sus brazos, sabedora de que está cometiendo una locura y el error más grande de su vida.

-¡No, no, no! Escúchame. Si tú quieres, podemos intentarlo.

-¿Intentar qué? ¡Por Dios! ¿Te estás oyendo?

-Yo...

-Me estás pidiendo que seamos... –Martin agita la cabeza y se separa de ella bruscamente, como si estuviera huyendo –Vete.

-Martin, hablemos.

-¡No! No podemos permitirnos hablar sobre eso. ¿No te das cuenta? No sólo somos tú y yo. Están nuestros hijos y tu marido. ¡Joder! ¿Has estado bebiendo. Porque esa sería una explicación bastante buena. O eso, o te has vuelto completamente loca.

-Martin, por favor.

-Vete.

Petunia sabe que la conversación ha terminado. Martin ha logrado deslizarse hasta la puerta de salida y la tiene abierta de par en par, a la espera de que haya atraviese el umbral y desaparezca. Pero Petunia, aunque sabe que lo que ha dicho antes ha sido una soberana estupidez, sabe que eso es lo único que quiere: estar con Martin. Siempre.

Quizá por eso se detiene antes de salir. Está muy cerca de Martin y sólo tiene que estirar un brazo para acariciar su rostro y, sin previo aviso, agarrarse a su cuello y acercar su rostro al de él. Se detiene, escuchando la respiración errática del hombre, y espera que se retire. Pero no lo hace y, por eso, posa suavemente los labios sobre los de él, en un leve roce que hace a Martin suspirar y a ella le devuelve una vida que ni siquiera sabía que había perdido.

Se separa de él, ruborizada y con los dedos enredados en el cabello masculino. Lo mira a los ojos, pero él aún los tiene cerrados. Y sonríe porque, aunque a él le cueste reconocerlo, ella ya ha ganado esa pequeña batalla. No será fácil, pero Petunia sabe lo que quiere por una vez en su vida, y está dispuesta a luchar por ello. La victoria definitiva llega cuando siente las manos de Martin rodear su cintura y él toma la iniciativa para devorarla en un beso febril que parece no acabar nunca.

Minutos después, Martin la suelta y la observa atentamente al tiempo que acaricia sus mejillas. Parece derrotado.

-Ahora sí, vete. Por favor.

Petunia sabe que no puede pedirle más. Sin dejar de mirarle, caminando hacia atrás, abandona la casa del pintor. Cuando llega a la suya, la sonrisa aún no ha desaparecido de su rostro. Tardará horas en hacerlo.


	26. 7 Mordaza

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **7. Mordaza.

**Palabras: **2020.

**Resumen: **Cuando quieres tomar una buena decisión pero los demás no te lo permiten.

**Mordaza**

-Te odio.

Petunia sólo sonríe y le besa delicadamente los labios, recostándose a su lado. Ve a Martin cerrar los ojos y se pregunta en qué estará pensando. Ya no lo conoce tan bien como antes. Ese Martin, el hombre sobre el que se recuesta y al que acaricia con aire ausente, es un completo misterio para ella, aunque sí hay algunas cosas que sabe de él. Como que ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes y que su cuerpo no es absolutamente huesudo. O que con los años se ha vuelto muy silencioso y apenas gruñe cuando llega al orgasmo. O que ya no la mira a los ojos cuando hacen el amor, sino que parece avergonzado y ansioso por acabar con esa situación, aunque le falten fuerzas para hacerlo. O que aún ama a su esposa y adora a su hija. Eso último por encima de todas las cosas.

Petunia también cierra los ojos. Ese día de primavera se cumplen dos meses desde que empezaron a acostarse otra vez. La nieve desapareció de las montañas varias semanas atrás y los campos comenzaban a florecer, llenando el ambiente de aromas suaves, colores llamativos y mucho romanticismo. Petunia recuerda con nostalgia aquel día de febrero en casa de Martin y sonríe. Había insistido tanto en volver con él, que al pobre se le habían acabado las excusas para rechazarla.

Petunia se fue acercando a él al mismo tiempo que su relación con Vernon se iba deteriorando. Quizá, su estancia en Privet Drive los mantuvo más unidos que los propios sentimientos. Petunia tenía la sensación de que lejos de Inglaterra nada tenía sentido para ella. Su vida junto a Vernon menos que nada. Sentía que allí no tenía que fingir que todo iba bien, que quería a su marido y era feliz. Y no es que las cosas no le fueran bien, no es que una parte de sí misma no apreciara a Vernon –era el padre de su hijo, después de todo- pero Petunia se había dado cuenta de que no era feliz y no estaba dispuesta a conformarse. Ya no más. No ahora que se había dado cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad de recuperar un pasado que nunca debió perder.

Su relación con Martin también la hace sentir avergonzada. Ella es mujer recta, de costumbres arraigadas y moralidad conservadora. Saberse infiel la incomoda, aunque los besos robados a Martin la hacen sentir mucho mejor. Eso y el hecho de ser consciente de que ya no tiene que dar cuentas a nadie. Quizá le deba alguna explicación a Vernon, quizá deba sentarse con Dudley para hablar con él largo y tendido, pero no quiere que ninguno de los dos sigan siendo una prioridad en su existencia. Dudley ya es lo suficientemente mayor y Vernon... Bueno, Vernon podrá arreglárselas solo, como siempre ha hecho. Y ella quiere estar junto a Martin, porque ahora que han vuelto no piensa dejarlo escapar.

No fue fácil convencerlo. Él pasó mucho tiempo excusándose en el matrimonio de Petunia, en Sarah y, algunas veces, en sus sentimientos hacia Emma. Había dejado bien claro que, pese a todo, ella fue la mujer de su vida. Casi había sido hiriente cada vez que insistía en que jamás querría a Petunia como la quiso a ella, pero no importaba. Petunia podía aceptarlo. Hacía muchos años que había asumido que Martin tendría una vida lejos de ella, y se alegraba de que hubiera sido feliz junto a alguien que mereciera la pena. Aunque a veces dolía ese amor de Martin por su difunta esposa, Petunia podía soportarlo. De la misma forma que le repetía a Martin que su matrimonio sólo era asunto suyo, alegando que todo aquello no eran impedimentos verdaderos. Incluso se esforzaba por acercarse a Sarah, a pesar de que la niña la observaba con hostilidad mal disimulada.

Algunas veces, a Petunia le cuesta reconocerse a sí misma. Ella no es de esa clase de personas. Ella nunca había buscado la cercanía de un hombre y, sin embargo, prácticamente había obligado a Martin a estar a su lado. Aunque, a juzgar por el brillo de su mirada, no era algo que le desagradara. Petunia puede sentir la desconfianza de él, su cautela a la hora de relacionarse, su lejanía espiritual. Él no le ha dicho que la quiere, aunque para ser justos, ella tampoco lo ha hecho. Y lo quiere. Quizá de una forma diferente a la de su juventud, pero sólo con él está plenamente a gusto, sólo con él se siente llena, completa. Tal vez por eso le molesta tanto que ella no la mire a los ojos, y se niegue a hablar de sentimientos, y se levante apresuradamente después de hacer el amor, masculle unas palabras de disculpa y desaparezca de su vida.

Petunia recuerda la nueva primera vez entre ellos. Sus momentos favoritos para ir a visitarlo era cuando Dudley tenía partido, y esa tarde no tardó ni diez minutos en cruzar la calle y presentarse en la puerta del hombre. Él la miró con cansancio, acostumbrado a su constante presencia, y la dejó entrar con resignación. Hablaron un rato sobre Dudley, incluso sobre Sarah, hasta que Petunia se acercó a él y le besó. Él no se retiró. Sólo suspiró y la agarró de la cintura, rindiéndose.

-Vas a matarme, _Tuney_ –Le susurró al oído, inclinándose para besarla en el cuello.

-Moriremos juntos –Respondió ella, antes de aferrarse a su cuerpo y obligarlo a recostarse en el sofá.

Después, la pasión estalló y Petunia no fue capaz de recordar ni una sola vez en la que el hombre hubiera sido tan brusco como aquella. Fue casi brutal, besándola con desesperación, como si temiera que fuera a escaparse de sus brazos. Ambos se habían mostrado ansiosos, sedientos y salvajes, y ninguno quiso pensar en las consecuencias. No hasta que terminaron y un Martin casi abatido le pidió que se fuera a casa.

A partir de ese día los encuentros fueron cada vez menos esporádicos. Martin ya casi no se resistía y ella estaba consiguiendo ganarse su confianza. Lentamente pero con paso firme. Su relación secreta se parecía mucho a la que mantuvieron de adolescentes y él se negaba a dejarse llevar, pero Petunia estaba dispuesta a romper las últimas barreras. Estaba harta de escuchar esas palabras, _Te odio_, cada vez que se separaban.

Por eso, ese día está más decidida que nunca a cambiar su vida para siempre. Siente la respiración acompasada de Martin junto a ella y teme que se haya quedado dormido, pero sabe que no es así. Él está tenso, preocupado por que alguien los descubra, aún cuando no tiene nada que perder. Es Petunia la que tiene más motivos para sentirse nerviosa, pero no lo está. Simplemente, ya no le importa. No mientras esté con él.

-Martin. Voy a hablar con Vernon.

Suena decidida y él no tarda en abrir los ojos y mirarla con sorpresa, sin creerla. Se limita a sonreír con ironía, pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Voy a decirle lo que ocurre.

-Claro, _Tuney_. –Martin chasquea la lengua y se pone en pie, alejándose de ella. No está tan contento como Petunia supuso que estaría, y se siente decepcionada -¿Y qué piensas decirle? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que eso supondría?

-Voy a decirle la verdad, y sé perfectamente lo que pasará.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Vernon me dejará. Posiblemente Dudley se enfade, pero lo superará. Ya casi es un hombre.

-¿Y tú? –Martin entorna los ojos, comenzando a vestirse -¿Qué harás tú?

-¿Yo? Estar contigo.

-¡Oh!

Martin se da media vuelta y clava sus ojos en la ventana que da a la calle. Todo está tranquilo ahí fuera y el abotona su camisa lentamente, sin decir una palabra. Y Petunia siente miedo, porque sabe que él no es el mismo adolescente del pasado y no sabe lo que ocurrirá a continuación. Martin ya no la necesita tanto antes, ya no está dispuesto a luchar por ella o a humillarse, y Petunia casi tiene la certeza de que aquella breve aventura sólo había sido eso para él. Una aventura.

Sus temores se confirman segundos después, cuando él da media vuelta y la mira con frialdad.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera estar contigo?

Petunia deja de respirar. Martin no deja de mirarla con esa intensidad arrebatadora que solía robarle la razón, y se siente totalmente aterrada.

-¿No quieres? –Musita apenas, levantándose también con las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo larguirucho.

-No se trata de si quiero o no, Petunia. Tú no tienes valor para hacer eso que dices.

-Estoy decidida.

-No. Estás confundida.

-¡No estoy confundida!

-Alejada de tu hogar, con un futuro incierto, atrapada en este lugar, lejos de tu gente, de tu mundo –Martin suspira -¿Qué pasaría si mañana tu sobrino apareciera en la puerta y te dijera que todos los problemas están solucionados? Yo te lo diré. Volverías a Inglaterra, con tu marido y tu hijo, a tu encantadora casita residencial, con tus vecinas cotillas y tu imagen de mujer casada perfecta y dichosa.

-No, Martin...

-Sabes que sí, _Tuney_. Hace años también estabas dispuesta a estar conmigo y terminaste con Vernon. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora?

-Porque ahora tengo claro lo que quiero.

Martin niega con la cabeza sin creerla y consulta la hora.

-Será mejor que te vayas. Sarah está apunto de llegar.

-No me has contestado, Martin –Petunia se acerca a él y le coge el rostro con fuerza, dispuesta a obtener su respuesta –Si tú quieres, me quedaré contigo.

-Eres tú la que tienes que querer, no yo.

-¡Yo quiero!

-¡No, Petunia! Tú crees que quieres, pero eres una cobarde. Siempre lo has sido. Los eras cuando fuiste incapaz de hablar con tus padres sobre tus sentimientos, o cuando te alejaste de Lily sin intentar comprenderla o cuando abandonaste a ese chico, Harry, al otro lado del océano –Martin agacha la cabeza, ligeramente entristecido –Y cuando me dejaste a mí.

-¡Lo hice por ti! No quería que Vernon volviera a hacerte daño. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-Pudiste quedarte conmigo, _Tuney_. No quisiste, así que no intentes auto convencerte de que hiciste lo mejor. Hiciste lo más fácil.

Petunia se muerde el labio inferior y cierra los ojos un instante. Martin tiene toda la razón, aunque de verdad que está dispuesta a quedarse con él. Ahora sí.

-Creo que estamos bien así, _Tuney_. Tú con tu familia y yo con la mía. Estos encuentros no están mal, debo reconocerlo, pero no llegaríamos a nada más juntos. Es demasiado complicado. Tenemos hijos. Yo no quiero tener que enfrentarme a Sarah por ti.

-Podría hacer que ella me aprecie.

-No podrás –Martin vuelve a suspirar y coge las manos que ella aún mantiene en su rostro, besándolas con suavidad –Es igual que su madre, y Emma te... Bueno, a ella no le caías bien.

-Sarah ni siquiera me conoce. Se acostumbraría.

-No puedo obligarla a hacerlo –Martin se aleja de ella otra vez –Es lo más importante para mí. Jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarla, y estar contigo le haría mucho daño.

-Ella no tiene que decidir esas cosas, Martin. No puedes dejar que controle tu vida de esa forma.

Él no dice nada. La contempla silencioso, pensativo, y saca unas sábanas limpias del armario.

-Tiene ocho años, Petunia, ella no me controla, pero cualquier decisión que yo tome nos afecta a los dos. Es demasiado pequeña para defenderse sola. ¿No lo entiendes?

Petunia lo entiende perfectamente. Si Martin tuviera que elegir entre ella y su hija, la respuesta estaría demasiado clara.

-Podríamos hablarle. Yo...

-Podríamos hablarle el día en que sienta que estás conmigo. Hasta entonces, esto es todo lo que tendremos. Y ahora haz el favor de vestirte y marcharte o tendré que ponerte una mordaza para que dejes de decir estupideces. Estamos demasiado mayores para esa clase de sueños imposibles.

Petunia cabeza y se da por vencida. Entiende a Martin, su desconfianza, pero duele que no la tome en serio, sobre todo porque, ahora sí, está realmente dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él.


	27. 13 Hablar

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **13. Hablar

**Palabras: **1767.

**Resumen: **Dos personas que no se conocen pero tienen un importante nexo en común, tienen una breve conversación.

**Hablar**

El verano era muy agradable a los pies de las montañas. Los días no eran extremadamente calurosos y por las noches solía hacer la temperatura adecuada para dar paseos por los alrededores del pueblo. Eso era, quizá, una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Martin de su nueva vida: los veranos. Además, ahora estaba de vacaciones y tenía mucho tiempo para estar con Sarah, para pintar y, ante todo, para pensar. Normalmente era Petunia, su querida _Tuney_ la que invadía la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Eran amantes. En ningún momento quiso negarlo, pero al principio no se sintió del todo cómodo con esa relación. Sabía por experiencia que confiar en una persona como Petunia era muy peligroso. Ella podía prometerte la luna, mirándote a los ojos y siendo totalmente sincera, para abandonarte al segundo siguiente como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Por eso, Martin procuraba disfrutar de las ocasiones en que lograban hacer el amor o charlar estúpidamente en la cama, y por eso siempre se despedía de ella con un adiós, esperando que al día siguiente no regresara a su lado. Y no era cómodo, pero al menos no dolía tanto como dolió el pasado, porque había aprendido a no esperar nada y, por ello, no tenía motivos para sentirse decepcionado.

No obstante, en algunas ocasiones había creído a Petunia. Ella había comentado varias veces que estaba dispuesta a dejar a Vernon sólo si él quería estar a su lado, pero nunca había dado el paso definitivo. Martin se mostraba escéptico y _Tuney_ no parecía tener el valor suficiente para cumplir su palabra, así que seguía inmersa en su matrimonio, fingiendo que todo iba bien, aunque su mirada fuera cada vez más amarga y su comportamiento con Vernon más distante. Martin ignoraba si Dursley se había dado cuenta de eso, pero él si lo había hecho. Había visto a Petunia caminar junto a él sin mirarle, recibirlo en la casa sin besarle o hablar con él sin decirle nada en absoluto. Era evidente que ella no quería estar donde estaba, pero no sólo no se iba, sino que organizaba reuniones en familia, aparentando cosas que no eran reales.

Como el del fin de semana. Martin sabía que habían ido un poco más al norte, a un pequeño pueblo de las montañas de difícil acceso que era famoso por una vieja mina de oro en desuso desde hacía muchísimos años. Martin los había visto marchar y le pareció ver algo de culposa resignación en los ojos de Petunia, pero no había hecho nada. Ni siquiera estaba enfadado, sólo un poco harto de esa situación.

Había decidido dedicar el día a terminar el último retrato de Sarah. Puesto que ya no necesitaba que su hija hiciese de modelo para él, la dejó marcharse con sus amigos del colegio. Cuando volviera, no sólo estaría hambrienta. También cansada y sucia, después de jugar en el barro y de pelearse con otros chicos del pueblo. Siempre era así, y a Martin le alegraba comprobar que su hijita estaba llena de vida. Sarah siempre había sido una niña muy nerviosa, muy parecida a su madre en todas las cosas, incluida su antipatía hacia Petunia. Emma la había odiado sin saber muy bien por qué –quizá, simplemente porque le hizo daño al hombre al que amaba- y Sarah afirmaba no soportar su carácter. No le parecía que fuera realmente sincera cuando intentaba ser amable con ella –y Petunia lo intentaba muy a menudo- y a Martin le hacía mucha gracia la perspicacia de Sarah: si _Tuney_ no quisiera acercarse a él, Sarah jamás hubiera sido santo de su devoción.

Martin colocó el lienzo frente a él y lo observó cuidadosamente. La luz de aquella mañana era perfecta para el trabajo. El dibujo estaba casi terminado. Únicamente quería captar con total realismo la mirada de Sarah, y eso era algo que no le resultaba sencillo. Sarah era una niña complicada, como un día lo fuera su madre, y sus ojos estaban cargados de un montón de sentimientos a pesar de su corta edad. Decidido, Martin extendió los brazos y se volvió hacia sus pinturas, que estaban perfectamente colocadas a su derecha, sobre una mesita plegable de madera. No había dado la primera pincelada cuando vio a aquel chico rondando la casa de Petunia. Entornó los ojos y lo observó detenidamente.

Era joven, muy joven. Tenía el pelo negro totalmente despeinado y cierto aire despistado que a Martin le resultó familiar. Su ropa se veía muy nueva, como recién comprada, y usaba gafas. Y tenía los ojos verdes, similares a los de otra persona que conoció brevemente en su pasado pero que no le pasó desapercibida.

El joven llamó a la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, para terminar alejándose de la casa con aire resignado. Era como si esperara no encontrar a nadie allí. Quizá, en ese momento estaba pensando que no querían abrirle la puerta y Martin se sintió apenado. Por eso, decidió hablar.

-¡Ey, chico! ¿Buscas a los... Murray?

Le costó más trabajo del que esperaba pronunciar ese apellido. El resto de vecinos los conocían por ese apelativo, pero para Martin nunca habían dejado de ser los Dursley. Más concretamente, para él Paula Murray aún seguía siendo _Tuney_ Evans.

-No están –Continuó, dejando el pincel en su lugar y acercándose al chico amistosamente –Fueron al norte. Creo que pasarán todo el fin de semana fuera.

-¡Oh, vaya! –El chico miró a su alrededor, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos –Esperaba poder hablar con ellos.

-Se marcharon esta mañana. No debían saber que vendrías. No es que reciban muchas visitas.

-Ya, bueno –El chico carraspeó y a Martin le pareció ver algo amargo en su expresión –Digamos que quería darles una sorpresa, pero el viaje ha sido en vano.

-No me digas que has venido desde Inglaterra –Martin no necesitaba oír la respuesta. Creía saber quién era el chico y, además, se le notaba que era inglés a la legua.

-Sí... En realidad, sí.

-Ya decía yo –Martin extendió una mano hacia él, que el chico estrechó con algo de turbación –Martin Lawrence. Como supondrás, soy vecino de los Murray.

-Harry Potter.

-¡Oh, Harry! –Martin palmeó amistosamente los hombros del chico, que parecía realmente confundido –Eres el sobrino de Petunia. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Petunia? –Harry entornó los ojos, sin saber muy bien hasta que punto era normal que ese hombre conociera el verdadero nombre de su tía. Los de la Orden le habían explicado detalladamente en qué circunstancias habían dejado a los Dursley en aquel rinconcito del planeta, y estaba seguro de que ese hombre no debería haber sido consciente de su verdadera identidad –Ella... Es... Paula.

-¡Oh, claro! –Martin rió suavemente –Digamos que yo conocí a los Dursley mucho antes de que tuvieran que convertirse en los Murray.

-¿En serio?

-Yo también soy inglés y, casualmente, fui vecino de tu tía cuando éramos jóvenes. ¿No es una coincidencia que tuvieran que venir a esconderse justamente aquí, frente a mi casa?

-Sí. Supongo.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo? –Martin señaló una silla con aire cordial y Harry, aunque no muy convencido, tomó asiento -¿Una cerveza?

-Yo... Debería marcharme. Podría volver luego.

-Hay un buen hotel en el pueblo. Si le dices a Steven que vas de mi parte, te hará un buen precio –Martin le guiñó un ojo y, a pesar de que Harry no le había respondido, abrió la pequeña nevera que tenía a un lado y le lanzó un bote de cerveza helada al chico, que lo cogió en el aire demostrando unos excelentes reflejos –Aunque, si quieres, podría acompañarte hasta la mina. Tus tíos estarán allí.

-Creo que iré yo solo, no hace falta que se moleste.

-No sería ninguna molestia, en serio –Martin se sentó frente a él –Me alegra conocerte. Aún recuerdo muchas cosas sobre tu madre, a pesar de que nunca tuvimos mucho contacto.

-¿En serio?

Era evidente que a Harry le extrañaba que Martin le estuviera hablando de esa forma y de esa persona. Era el primer _muggle_, a parte de sus tíos, que daba muestras de haber conocido a Lily Evans.

-Bueno, yo llegué al pueblo siendo bastante mayor, y para entonces tu madre ya estaba en ese internado. Apenas la vi durante las Navidades y los veranos, pero era bastante divertida. Y debo añadir, aquí entre nosotros, que tu tía le tenía bastante inquina. –Martin torció el gesto –Ella se moriría antes de reconocerlo, pero estaba muy celosa.

-¿Celosa ella? ¿De mi madre?

-No te asombres tanto –Martin rió suavemente. Aunque el chico estaba aturdido, él se alegraba de tenerlo allí. En los últimos tiempos había pensado en él muchas veces. Creía saber que Petunia no lo había tratado muy bien en su infancia. Nunca hablaba de él con cariño y aún había un toque amargo en su mirada cuando hablaban de Lily. No, Petunia Evans no había cambiado tanto en esos años y, en cierta forma, era un gran signo de inmadurez por su parte –Ella siempre decía que tu madre era _especial_. Con rabia, sí, lo decía. Aunque te crió. ¿Cierto?

-Es una forma de decirlo –Masculló Harry, más para sí que para su extraño acompañante.

-Supongo que no sería fácil, especialmente con Vernon cerca. Sigue siendo igual de cretino que antes.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Martin rió y Harry lo imitó, quizá no con tantas ganas, pero sí empezando a sentirse cómodo con la compañía.

-Debo suponer que ya es hora de que los Dursley vuelvan a casa –Dijo Martin al cabo de unos segundos –Petunia me contó que estabas en problemas. Si ahora has venido aquí, significa que esos problemas ya no existen –Harry cabeceó sin saber muy bien qué decir –Me alegra que así sea.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio. No se conocían en absoluto, pero podían averiguar muchas cosas el uno del otro con solo observarse. Martin no veía cariño alguno de Harry hacia sus tíos, así que suponía que Petunia había sido tan mezquina con el chico como él se había temido. Y a Harry le parecía reconocer algo de afecto en los ojos de ese hombre cada vez que hablaba de su tía, algo que no dejaba de extrañarle. ¿Quién podría sentir cariño por una persona tan cruel e hipócrita como Petunia Dursley?

-Creo que tendría que irme. Cuanto antes los encuentre, antes podré volver a casa.

-Claro. No pretendía entretenerte –Martin se puso en pie cuando Harry hizo lo propio, y le estrechó la mano con fuerza –Suerte.

Harry cabeceó. Definitivamente, la iba a necesitar.



_Muy buenas a todos. Hacía mucho que no comentaba nada por aquí, y ya iba siendo hora. Ya sólo quedan tres capítulos para terminar la historia, y éste ha sido un poco atípico porque, aunque gire en torno a Petunia, ella no aparece en ningún momento. La cosa es que me apetecía mucho que Martin y Harry tuvieran una conversación de hombre a hombre. En mi mente, si Petunia hubiera escogido a Martin, Harry habría tenido una infancia mucho mejor. Quizá Tuney no hubiera sido una tía cariñosa (de hecho, dudo que lo hubiera sido, porque sinceramente creo que le tenía a Lily muchísima envidia), pero Martin nunca se hubiera comportado como Vernon. Pobre Harry. ¡Ay! En fin, para el siguiente capítulo Petunia tendrá que tomar una nueva decisión. Y digo yo. ¿será la correcta esta vez? Tratándose de ella, nunca se sabe._


	28. 11 Quebrar

**Viñetas para 30Vicios**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley

**Tema: **11. Quebrar.

**Palabras: **2483.

**Resumen: **Cosas que a Martin Lawrence no le pillan por sorpresa.

**Quebrar**

No podía creerse que él estuviera allí. Podía escuchar los gruñidos de Vernon a su derecha, podía ver a Dudley cabizbajo y silencioso a su izquierda, y ella se sentía perdida, como en otro mundo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si le alegraba o no ver a Harry. No lo apreciaba demasiado, cierto, pero el hecho de verlo sano y salvo le dejaba bastante tranquila, aunque no sabía si era porque significaba que todos estarían bien, o si porque el propio Harry estaba bien. La cuestión era que el chico estaba allí, frente a ellos y de una pieza, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Entonces –Decía un muy molesto Vernon –Ese tipejo... Voldemort. ¿Está muerto?

-Sí –Harry sonaba impaciente. Hacía mucho tiempo que había crecido, pero Petunia escuchó la voz de un hombre y, entonces sí, fue consciente de que él realmente estaba allí –Podéis regresar a Privet Drive cuando queráis.

-¿Podemos? –Gruñó Vernon, señalando a Harry con un dedo –No esperaréis tú y esos _anormales_ que yo pague los billetes de avión. Ellos nos trajeron, ellos deben devolvernos allí.

-Supongo que la Orden podrá arreglarlo...

-¿Supones? –Vernon alzó la voz y se puso rojo. Dudley miró a su padre, y parecía curiosamente hastiado con su actitud -¡Exijo que lo hagáis! ¡Quiero los billetes ahora! ¡Faltaría más!

-No hace falta gritar. ¿Sabes? –A Petunia le sorprendió esa respuesta. De hecho, le hizo gracia. Definitivamente, Harry ya no era el mismo de antes, y eso turbó a Vernon, que no supo que decir durante un momento –Te he dicho que lo arreglaremos y lo haremos, pero creo que el lunes es muy precipitado. Tendréis que esperar unos días más.

-¿Esperar? –Vociferó Vernon, y sus gritos resonaron más allá de las montañas -¿Aquí? Mira, maldito inútil _anormal_. Tengo un trabajo que atender en Inglaterra. No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, mientras tu gente juega a la guerra y...

-Mi gente te salvó el culo, así que deja de hablar así de ellos.

Esa vez sí, Vernon enmudeció. Harry no había sacado la varita, pero había tal determinación en su voz que su tío se dio cuenta de que era mejor no provocarle. El chico estaba siendo muy paciente, pero comenzaba a tener la mandíbula un poco tensa, así que Vernon se dio media vuelta, se cargó su mochila al hombro y caminó airadamente hacia el coche.

-Vámonos. Tenemos que preparar el equipaje.

Pero nadie le siguió, ni siquiera cuando cerró con fuerza el maletero y se metió en el vehículo. Petunia aún estaba como paralizada y Dudley miraba a Harry con un creciente interés, sin el temor y el desprecio de los viejos tiempos.

-¿Tú mataste a ese... Voldemort? –Inquirió, curioso y sencillo, afable y casi cálido. A Harry le sorprendió, pero no a Petunia, que ya había visto el cambio progresivo experimentado por su hijo.

-Más o menos.

-Entonces. ¿Todo ha terminado?

-No lo sé, Dudley. Quiero creer que sí.

-Bien.

Y Dudley echó a andar hacia el coche sin hacer o decir nada más. Petunia lo observó, intentando averiguar en qué estaba pensando, y luego se giró hacia Harry, que parecía estar esperando algo.

-Así que ya podemos volver a Privet Drive –Suspiró largamente la mujer -¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Harry sólo alzó una ceja y miró a Petunia como si le hubieran crecido cuernos.

-No. Creo que no –Ella chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a seguir a su marido y a su hijo. Pero antes sintió la necesidad de decirle algo más a su sobrino –Me alegra que no te hayan matado.

-Bueno. Yo también me alegro, en realidad –Harry sonrió tristemente y su tía agitó la cabeza.

-¿Vas a quedarte en la casa hasta que volvamos?

-No. Me voy a Inglaterra lo antes posible.

-¡Oh, bien! –Petunia siguió andando, pero volvió a detenerse –De todas formas, ven a cenar. Tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar.



-¿Por qué has tenido que invitarlo?

-Teníamos cosas que decirnos, Vernon.

-¿Y por qué lo has dejado a solas con Dudley?

Petunia no respondió. Miró por la ventana y vio a Harry y a su hijo sentados en el porche de la casa. Llevaban mucho tiempo allí y no sólo no se habían peleado, sino que parecían hablar civilizadamente.

-No sé si me creerás, Harry –Decía Dudley con los ojos clavados en la nada. No tenía valor para enfrentarse a la mirada de su primo –Pero me alegra un montón que no te haya pasado nada.

-Gracias –Dijo él sencillamente, sorprendido porque, por primera vez en su vida, Dudley estaba demostrando ser capaz de decir dos frases con sentido seguidas –Tú tienes buena pinta. Las cosas no te van mal. ¿No?

-No... Bueno, he adelgazado. ¿Sabes? –Dudley sonrió, abochornado, y se pasó una mano por el pelo –El profesor Lawrence me ha ayudado mucho. Vive ahí enfrente.

-¡Oh! Hablé con él esta mañana. Parece agradable.

-Lo es. Gracias a él entré en el equipo de fútbol del colegio. Dicen que no soy del todo malo y a mí me gusta.

-¿Fútbol? Pensé que te iba más el boxeo, ya sabes.

Dudley se puso totalmente rojo y, aunque Harry sólo pretendió hacer una broma, su primo se lo tomó muy en serio.

-Mira, Harry. Cuando esas cosas me atacaron –Carraspeó, nervioso, y agitó la cabeza, como si pretendiera borrar esos recuerdos de su mente –Vi cosas que... Yo no sabía que era así. ¿Sabes?

-¿Así?

-Un gordo cabrón inútil y macarra.

-¡Oh! –Harry suspiró y sonrió, cabeceando y mostrando su conformidad.

-Yo... Yo me porté muy mal contigo. ¿Sabes? Y, aún así, me salvaste. Y ni siquiera de he dado las gracias por eso.

-Bueno, Dudley. Aunque fueras un gordo cabrón, inútil y macarra, no merecías que los dementores te quitaran tu alma.

-Ya –Dudley también sonrió y, de pronto, pareció como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima –Gracias de todas formas.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry miró de reojo a su primo, cabizbajo y avergonzado, y le palmeó la espalda amistosamente.

-Lo importante es saber cambiar a tiempo, y creo que tú lo has hecho. Se necesita mucho valor para hacerlo.

-No es como si me hubiera quedado otra solución, después de verle las orejas al lobo –Dudley rió y se incorporó un poco. Pareció meditar algo durante unos segundos y terminó por mirar a Harry –No quiero volver a Privet Drive.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta vivir aquí. Tengo amigos nuevos y estoy pensando en aprender alguna profesión. Me gusta la mecánica.

-Pero, Dudley. Tu hogar está allí.

-El hogar de Dudley Dursley, sí. Pero el de Jake Murray está aquí y, francamente, me gusta más ser Jake que ser Dudley.

Harry parpadeó, asombrado por aquella revelación. Su primo parecía realmente preocupado y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que también tenía un cerebro dentro de su enorme y –antes- oronda cabezota.

-Si no quieres volver, díselo a tus padres. Tendrían que entender.

-¿Entender? Papá está obcecado con la idea de volver, y mamá está tan rara que a veces pienso que está enferma.

-¿Enferma?

-Ya no es la de antes, Harry. Y no sé que le pasa, pero algunas veces me gusta. Quizá ella tampoco quiera volver.

-Ella adora su vida en Privet Drive, igual que tu padre. Claro que quiere volver.

-No sé –Dudley frunció el ceño e, inconscientemente, miró hacia la casa del profesor Lawrence –Es raro. Es como si ya no le gustaran las cosas que solían gustarle.

-De todas formas, tienes que pensar en lo que tú quieres, Big-D.

Dudley cabeceó, dándole silenciosamente la razón. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer su primo, pero sería lo correcto. Curiosamente no tenía dudas respecto a eso.



-Papá. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Martin salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Sarah. La niña tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, signo inequívoco de que no estaba de muy buen humor. El hombre supuso que llevaba un buen rato hablándole sin obtener respuesta. Si había algo que Sarah odiaba, era ser ignorada.

-¿Qué me decías?

-Que me voy a dormir. Ya estoy cansada de ensayar. Dudo que pudiera hacerlo mejor por esta noche.

-Está bien. Hasta mañana.

A pesar del enfado, Sarah se acercó y le besó la mejilla. Y aunque era muy pequeña aún, se quedó mirando fijamente la casa de los Murray. Se mordió el labio un segundo, como meditando que hacer, y terminó por sentarse al lado de su padre.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa mujer, papá? ¿Acaso te gusta?

Martin apretó ligeramente los dientes, pero no dio más señales de verse afectado por el comentario que, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la niña, no tenía nada de inocente. Era molesto que Sarah acostumbrara a darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, especialmente en momento como ese.

-A mí no me gusta demasiado, aunque Jake puede ser amable algunas veces.

-No es una mala persona, Sarah.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué estás tan... triste?

Martin la miró con suspicacia. Definitivamente no esperaba tanta suspicacia por parte de la pequeña. Porque sí, aunque tratara de convencerse de que nada le unía a Petunia, le ponía melancólico pensar que nunca podría estar tan cerca de ella como le gustaría.

-No estoy triste, Sarah.

-Yo creo que sí lo estás. Ya no bromeas tanto como antes y te ríes muy pocas veces...

-Los adultos no podemos estar haciendo bromas todo el rato, cariño, pero eso no significa que estemos deprimidos –Martin sonrió y, sin previo aviso, abrazó a su hija y le hizo unas cuantas cosquillas en la tripa –Además. ¿Cómo iba a estar alguien triste teniendo a alguien como tú para hacerle sonreír?

Si Sarah se dio por vencida, Martin no lo notó. La niña rió con ganas unos minutos, luchando por liberarse de las garras paternas, y después le abrazó con fuerza. No. Martin no había podido engañarla.

-No me importa que te guste alguien, papá. Pero odio que no estés contento por su culpa.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Sarah. Sólo deberías pensar en divertirte y en el próximo recital de piano que, por cierto, es dentro de una semana.

-¡Pero si he estado toda la tarde ensayando! ¡Y tú no me has hecho ningún caso!

Martin rió, la abrazó nuevamente y la dejó ir.

-¿Tú no estabas muerta de sueño?

Sarah se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación sin casi hacer ruido. Martin observó el piano unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que si Petunia quería marcharse, la pérdida no sería tan grande. Él tenía a su pequeña hija, y ella era lo único que realmente necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Justo en ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta con suavidad. Martin se sorprendió al ver a Petunia allí. Ni siquiera la había visto llegar, así que no pudo disimular una mirada de turbación.

-Harry está aquí –Dijo sin más, entrando a la casa tal vez demasiado rápido.

-Ya lo sé. He conocido a tu sobrino esta tarde. Es un chico muy agradable.

Petunia parpadeó pero no dijo nada. Se paseó silenciosa por el vestíbulo, y cuando miró a Martin parecía angustiada por algún motivo.

-Ya podemos volver a casa.

-Lo suponía. Estaréis contentos.

-Bueno... –Petunia se mordió el labio inferior y se frotó las manos, nerviosa –En realidad Dudley quiere quedarse.

-¿En serio?

-Hemos estado discutiendo. ¿Sabes? Bueno, Vernon y Dudders han discutido. Yo sólo me he quedado ahí, callada.

-Tu marido debía estar realmente enfadado. Quedarse a vivir aquí no estaba en sus planes –Martin pronunció la palabra _marido_ con tanta malicia como en su día empleara para hablar del _cerdo con bigote_.

-Culpa a mi sobrino. ¿Sabes? Cree que le ha comido la cabeza a Dudley o algo así.

-Tu hijo ya es mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones. Y, para serte sincero, mantenerse alejado de Vernon, incluso de ti, le hará mucho bien.

-No digas eso. Queremos a Dudley.

-Y gracias a ese amor ahora debe esforzarse el doble para encontrarse a sí mismo –Martin chasqueó la lengua, desdeñoso, y entró al salón. Se notaba agresivo y no le importaba. Sabía perfectamente lo que Petunia iba a decirle y eso le irritaba muchísimo.

-Sólo queríamos protegerlo...

-E hicisteis de él un inútil. Tu sobrino tiene suerte al no haber recibido el mismo trato que él.

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así, Martin –Petunia alzó un dedo, pasmada y casi furiosa. Definitivamente esa no era la conversación que esperaba mantener con ese hombre. Le dolió verlo tan desconfiado, tan amargado y abatido –Nuestra forma de educar a Dudley no te incumbe y, en cuanto a Harry. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

-No es lo que él me ha dicho, sino lo que no me ha dicho –Martin suspiró profundamente e intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden, cosa que no le resultó muy sencilla –No siente ningún aprecio por ti, Petunia. Y no sé lo que le habrás hecho, pero al menos debía sentir algo de cariño. Lo criaste desde pequeño. ¿Tan... despreciable fuiste con él? Porque yo apenas pasé unos años en casa de mis tíos y nunca pude pagarles todo lo que hicieron por mí.

-Te lo repito, Martin. No es asunto tuyo. Tú no estabas allí. Éramos Vernon y yo los que teníamos que tomar las decisiones.

-Yo no estuve allí porque tú me echaste a patadas –Siseó muy bajito, temiendo que Sarah pudiera oírlos. Petunia escuchó la acusación y dio un paso atrás, algo intimidada por esa figura masculina emanante de dolor. –Podría haber sido diferente.

-Lo siento –Dijo ella sencillamente, obligándose a mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos en él. Así, pudo verlo encogerse levemente, controlando sus emociones para, a continuación, mirarla acusadoramente.

-Vas a hacerlo otra vez. ¿Verdad?

-Martin, yo...

-Te aseguro que no me sorprende –Martin rió amargamente, paseando por la estancia como un animal enjaulado –Lo esperaba desde el primer día. Nunca creí ninguna de tus promesas. Ni por un segundo.

-Lo siento, Martin. Entiende...

-No hay nada que entender, _Tuney_. Llevo todo el día sabiendo como acabaría esto, desde que vi aparecer a tu sobrino. Sólo vete. No lo hagas más difícil.

-¿Y si esta vez no quiero irme? ¿Y si prefiero quedarme aquí con Dudley? Y contigo...

-Pero no lo harás, así que déjame en paz de una puta vez.

Petunia llenó sus pulmones de aire y retrocedió. Se moría de ganas por quedarse. Quería abrazar a Martin y decirle que lo quería muchísimo y que no volvería a dejarlo nunca, pero no era fácil. Él ni siquiera quiso escucharla. Tal vez, si hubiera intentado convencerla todo habría sido más sencillo para todos, pero no. Martin se había rendido y ella sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, aunque no fuera realmente lo que quería. Aunque tuviera que dejar atrás tantas cosas amadas e inolvidables.


	29. 22 Dinero

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **22. Dinero.

**Palabras: **3952.

**Resumen: **La última decisión de Petunia.

**Dinero**

Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. Petunia no necesitó más de dos semanas para darse cuenta de ello y, sin embargo, la mujer sentía que su vida no volvería a ser la de antes. No sólo porque Dudley se hubiera quedado a vivir en Estados Unidos, sino porque las cosas ya no tenían el mismo sentido que antes. Nada sería igual nunca más.

Había pasado todos esos días respondiendo las preguntas de sus vecinas. Todas estaban extrañadas por su repentina marcha del barrio, y Petunia –_sabiamente_ asesorada por Vernon- hablaba de un importante negocio de su marido en otra parte del país y de una mudanza tan improvisada como provechosamente. Supuestamente, Vernon había ganado un montón de dinero para su empresa de taladros, y ella estaba encantada. Tanto, que no le importaba que Dudley se hubiera quedado en Oxford, estudiando. Porque su Dudley era un chico muy inteligente, que sería abogado, o cirujano o ingeniero, y no el aprendiz de un mecánico de pueblo que posiblemente nunca podría comprarse un apartamento tan lujoso como el que se suponía que tenía. Porque su Dudley no viviría en una residencia de estudiantes. No. Él era mejor que eso y tenía un piso propio en un lujoso y céntrico edificio, en lugar de verse obligado a alquilar una habitación en el motel del pueblo que había elegido como hogar.

Vernon estaba contento. O eso pensaba todo el mundo, porque realmente no había dejado de quejarse ni un solo día desde que regresaron. Su relación con Petunia estaba más fría que nunca, y el hecho de que Dudley decidiera seguir su propio rumbo no le satisfacía en absoluto. A Petunia le entristecía no tener a su hijo con ella, pero en cierta forma se alegraba. Esperaba que Dudders pudiera hacer algo de provecho. Contaba con que Martin le echara una mano y si finalmente fracasaba, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Como siempre.

Dudley no la preocupaba demasiado. Lo que realmente la hacía sentirse un tanto abatida era darse cuenta de lo insustancial de su vida. Pasaba todo el día limpiando, cocinando y yendo de compras, y ya ni cotillear le parecía tan divertido como antes. De hecho, no lo encontraba divertido en absoluto, sobre todo porque ahora ella era el centro de atención casi todo el tiempo. No eran muchos los que se creían sus mentiras, y el deterioro de su matrimonio no pasó desapercibido para sus vecinas, todas unas profesionales del espionaje y las elucubraciones. Petunia solía sentirse asfixiada y aún se preguntaba porqué había vuelto a Privet Drive con Vernon.

Se sentía estúpida. Era estúpida. Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de quedarse allí. Vernon no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ni siquiera por Dudley, pero ella pudo quedarse, por él. Su hijo. Aunque realmente le habría gustado quedarse por otra persona.

Esa mañana, Vernon se fue temprano. Para alivio de todos, había retomado su trabajo con enérgica decisión, y pasaba casi todo el día fuera de casa, poniéndose al día con los negocios. Petunia sabía que en la empresa lo recibieron con frialdad, pero él era uno de los socios mayoritarios. No podían echarlo ni aunque quisieran, y a Petunia le alegraba comprobar que le preocupaban más los taladros que su ahora inexistente vida familiar. Al menos podía estar sola, aunque estar sola supusiera pensar en Dudley, en Estados Unidos y en Martin Lawrence.

Era deprimente recordar su breve aventura. Había sido como si de nuevo tuviera quince años. Se había sentido rebelde, peligrosa, y le había gustado, pero Martin demostró no ser el de antes. Ya no era confiado, ni se resignaba y aceptaba todo lo que ella quería. No. Martin era un hombre maduro e inteligente. Un hombre que, en ese momento, le sonreía con timidez desde una pequeña fotografía del periódico matinal que Vernon dejó olvidado sobre la mesa.

Petunia dio un respingo y se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien. Efectivamente, estaba viendo bien. Allí estaba Martin, su nombre escrito con letras perfectamente legibles. Irremediablemente, la mujer tuvo que leer el artículo completo, para descubrir que, después de todo, su viejo amante tendría la oportunidad de exponer su obra en Londres. Ese mismo fin de semana.

Había llegado la hora de tomar decisión de importancia trascendental. Y no tenía demasiado tiempo para hacerlo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, había tenido casi una vida.



Durante años, los sábados habían sido días sagrados para Vernon. Nada de madrugar o trabajar los fines de semana y, sin embargo, algo había cambiado desde que regresaron a casa. No el hecho de no tener a Dudley a su lado, ni el que Petunia ya no despertara el más mínimo interés en él, ni que odiara sentarse frente al televisor en silencio, rodeado de todas sus cosas de Privet Drive y teniendo una vida normal y corriente. No. Lo que había cambiado era que su trabajo le gustaba más que nunca y, a falta de nada mejor que hacer, pasaba los sábados en la oficina. Sin duda, su vieja secretaria era una compañía mejor que su arisca mujer, y los números y las entrevistas con potenciales clientes le hacían sentir a gusto. Vivo. Un año entero alejado de eso le había demostrado lo difícil que era estar ocioso y sin poder ver ni un solo taladro sobre anticuados escritorios de madera y rodeados de hojas de cálculo y estadísticas de venta.

Ese sábado, fiel a su recién adquirida costumbre, Vernon llegó a casa cuando ya era realmente tarde. Le extrañó ver las luces apagadas y no olisquear el aroma de algún guiso recién hecho, pero no importó. Se limitó a dejar caer su maletín sobre la mesilla de la entrada y a guardar su abrigo en el armario bajo las escaleras. Arrugó la nariz al pensar en el sobrino de su mujer, aunque curiosamente no sintió el mismo odio de otras veces. Después de todo, el chico no volvería y no tenía sentido seguir preocupándose por él. De hecho, era casi un alivio no tener que preocuparse por más cosas que por sí mismo.

Entró a la cocina y ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a Petunia. Ya casi no hablaban. Su mujer se había instalado en el antiguo dormitorio de Dudley y había expresado su deseo de no volver al de Vernon nunca más. Y a él curiosamente no le importó. Había notado el distanciamiento con su esposa desde que empezó y no hizo nada por evitarlo. Tal vez porque ya se lo esperaba, o quizá porque había estado ocupadísimo quejándose por lo injusta y anormal que era su vida. En cualquier caso, no le enfadó tener que prepararse él solo la cena. Se le daba bien utilizar el microondas y esa noche estaba contento porque había conseguido vender una importante partida de taladros defectuosos y había ganado muchísimo dinero con aquella genial operación. Petunia y su indiferencia no importaban. Era cuestión de tiempo que ocurriera, porque si había una cosa que tenía clara Vernon Dursley, era que su esposa nunca había estado realmente enamorada de él. Y eso carecía de valor porque, para ser sincero, él tampoco estaba enamorado de ella.

La quería, claro. Era la madre de su hijo y la respetaba. Había sido una buena compañera, una buena madre y una buena esposa, pero nada de eso tenía sentido ya. Ahora eran mayores, su hijo había crecido y, evidentemente, buscaban diferentes cosas. Él estaba absorbido por su trabajo, y ya no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aparentar tener una familia perfecta. Y, en cuanto a Petunia, ella ya no tenía los intereses de antes. Había conseguido la vida ideal con la que soñó desde niña y no la había cautivado.

Y es que Vernon Dursley podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era estúpido. Aunque algunas veces se lo hiciera. Cuando vio por primera vez a Petunia mirar a Martin Lawrence, supo que pasaría lo que finalmente pasó. Y se sintió furioso por un tiempo, porque en aquel entonces aún quería conservar las cosas que tenía. Porque estaba ofuscado y seguía sin soportar al cretino de Lawrence. Por eso, un poco más tarde, se sorprendió al descubrir que no sentía nada cuando descubría a Petunia mirando la casa de sus vecinos. No supo cuando fue, pero un día se levantó y supo que esos dos se habían reencontrado, y de forma íntima además. Y le dio igual, porque ya no había apariencias que mantener. No en el otro lugar del mundo. Quizá, hubiera podido fastidiarles por el simple placer de hacerlo, pero no quería malgastar energías. Y ahora menos.

Porque aunque hubieran vuelto a Inglaterra, Petunia seguía viviendo al otro lado del océano. Y no con Dudley en mente, precisamente. Vernon la sentía distante, triste, y a veces se preocupaba. En alguna ocasión quiso preguntarle directamente, pero sabía que ella le mentiría. Petunia aún pensaba que él sentía algo por su matrimonio, pero no era verdad. Ya no. Ahora Vernon Dursley era un hombre de éxito. Un hombre que había descubierto un mundo en las minifaldas de las jovencitas actuales y que se veía capaz de obtener cosas que Petunia ya no podía darle. Juventud, cariño, belleza despampanante. Cosas que ahora sí le llamaban la atención y en las que antes no se había fijado por causa de sus ambiciones.

Vernon cenó tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Subió a la planta superior y se metió en la ducha sin pensárselo dos veces. Quizá, se dijo mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, no le vendría mal perder un poco de peso. Realmente había echado barriga en los últimos tiempos, y debía adelgazar para vestir con estilo los nuevos trajes que se había mando hacer. Porque ahora que se lo podía permitir, iba a llevar la mejor ropa que encontrara. De esa forma, impresionaría a proveedores, clientes, socios, empleados y, con algo de suerte, incluso a las damas. Sí. Al día siguiente empezaría una nueva dieta, pero esa noche sólo quería descansar.

Y así fue cómo supo dónde se había metido Petunia. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio y sobre la mesita de noche vio un periódico con la foto de Martin Lawrence, y un breve mensaje de su mujer: _"Me voy a Londres"._ Y aunque pensó que no le importaría, sí que le molestó. Muchísimo.



-El señor Dale está interesado en un par de cuadros. Casi tenemos cerrada la venta.

Martin afirmó quedamente con la cabeza y le dio un largo trago a su copa de champán. La exposición estaba teniendo un éxito relativo y a lo largo de aquellas dos horas ya había vendido una buena parte de la colección. Anne, la mujer que estaba con él casi continuamente, no dejaba de presentarle gente y él se esforzaba por ser amable, aunque esa parte de su trabajo nunca hubiera sido su favorita. Solía sentirse incómodo, pero con los años aprendió a mostrarse simpático y solícito; en muchas ocasiones, eso era tan importante como la belleza o la fealdad de los cuadros expuestos.

Debía reconocer que se lo estaba pasando bien. Hasta un rato antes, Sarah había estado con él, y a la niña se le daban sorprendentemente bien las relaciones sociales. Había defendido el trabajo paterno hasta abochornarle, e incluso le arrancó un par de sonrisas a unos tipos de gesto adusto y modales bruscos. Anne, que sabía del talento musical de la pequeña, le había animado a tocar el piano que descansaba en un rincón de la galería como mero objeto decorativo, y Sarah había arrancado aplausos y risitas alegres. Lamentablemente, tuvo que irse a dormir. Era demasiado pequeña y estaba muy cansada y, aunque durante un segundo Martin quiso ir con ella, terminó por aceptar las presiones de Anne y comenzó a hablar con cuanto hombre adinerado se le pusiera por delante para captarlo como posible comprador.

-Yo diría que alguno de ellos te instará a pintar más y más a menudo.

Anne rió con alegría y estrechó la mano enjoyada de una anciana de aspecto solemne. A Martin no le pareció la clase de persona capaz de apreciar su obra y, sin embargo, la mujer posó sus ojos en el único cuadro que no estaba a la venta.

-Interesante –Murmuró la anciana, entornando los ojos y colocándose unas gruesas gafas sobre la nariz –No he visto más desnudos entre sus cuadros, señor Lawrence.

Martin sonrió con condescendencia y agitó la cabeza casi con timidez.

-Nunca me he considerado demasiado hábil en esta clase de pintura. Además, es algo que prefiero mantener en un ámbito más privado.

-Entiendo –La mujer observó atentamente el cuadro, como analizando cada motita de polvo, y terminó por suspirar profundamente –Apostaría a que fue una de sus primeras obras.

-Me asombra su perspicacia, señora.

La mujer rió y golpeó el hombro de Martin amistosamente.

-Su estilo está totalmente indefinido. Es tan... rústico. Y la modelo es sorprendentemente joven y se la ve bastante incómoda.

-Sí –Martin también rió –No era algo que ella soliera hacer muy a menudo.

La anciana y Martin intercambiaron una mirada casi cómplice. Él tuvo la sensación de que pudo averiguar muchas cosas sobre él con sólo mirarle, y se sintió levemente turbado, como un quinceañero al que habían pillado en mitad de una travesura.

-Y, sin embargo, es absolutamente encantador –La mujer suspiró y se alejó de la pintura para encarar a Martin -¿Un antiguo amor?

El hombre sólo se encogió de hombros, agachando la mirada. Durante un instante, su pecho se sacudió dolorosamente, pero fue apenas un segundo.

-¿Cuánto vale?

-¿Este cuadro? –Martin dio un respingo, sorprendido por la pregunta –No está a la venta, señora. Lo lamento.

-¡Uhm...! Es una lástima. De cualquier forma, he visto por ahí un paisaje que... Me gustan muchísimo las montañas nevadas, señor Lawrence.

La anciana se alejó caminando distraídamente y Martin tuvo que enfrentarse a la mirada casi furiosa de Anne. A la mujer no le hacía ninguna gracia haber perdido aquella oportunidad de venta, y a Martin no podría importarle menos.

-Podríamos haber negociado...

-El cuadro sólo está expuesto porque insististe, Anne.

Ella pareció dispuesta a protestar, pero Martin tenía razón. Sólo admitió incluirlo en la colección porque a ella le gustó mucho, pero nunca quiso venderlo. No le explicó por qué, pero Anne entendió que no debía discutirle esa decisión. Después de todo, había muchos otros cuadros que podrían reportar unos buenos beneficios.

Martin permaneció largos minutos contemplando el viejo retrato de _Tuney_. No era demasiado bueno. Algunas veces se planteó la posibilidad de hacerle unos retoques, pero nunca tuvo valor para hacerlo. Le gustaba ver a Petunia con los ojos con los que la contempló desnuda ante él por primera vez. Le encantaba verla nerviosa, tensa y excitada. Él mismo recordaba las sensaciones de aquel día y, en esos momentos, no había dolor ni rencor. Sólo una extraña melancolía que le hacía sentirse bien. En casa.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!

Martin jamás esperó oír esa voz a su lado, pero cuando giró la cabeza comprobó que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Petunia Dursley estaba ahí, a su derecha, vestida como si hubiera salido de casa a toda prisa y totalmente ruborizada, avergonzada al ver su cuerpo adolescente expuesto en un viejo y arrugado lienzo de no demasiada calidad. Martin dio un respingo y no supo qué decir. Le pareció que volvía a tener junto a él a la adolescente del cuadro y quiso que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante y para siempre.

-Dijiste que nadie vería esto salvo nosotros. Debería quitarlo de ahí ahora mismo.

-La gente dice muchas cosas, Petunia –Dijo él, sin variar su postura, aparentando una calma que no sentía.

-¡Oh, qué bochorno! Si alguien me reconoce...

-Te reconocerán si montas una escena –Martin rió, divertido, pero se alejó un poco del cuadro, acompañado por ella en todo momento -¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Yo? –Ella lo miró, sorprendida, y esbozó una sonrisa amistosa –Leí en el periódico que exponías en esta sala, y sentí curiosidad.

-¿Y has venido desde Surrey para ver mis cuadros?

-Son bonitos. Y, en realidad, sólo pasaba por aquí.

-Ya –Martin chasqueó la lengua y apuró el contenido, antes olvidado, de su copa -¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno. No estoy mal. Me siento un poco sola sin Dudley, ya sabes.

-Sí. Él está bien. Suele venir a cenar a casa los martes por la noche.

-¿En serio? No me dijo nada.

-No querrá que se entere Vernon. Sabe que no le caigo bien.

-Ya –Petunia suspiró -¿Por qué los martes?

-Los martes son buenos días. ¿Sabes? –Martin llamó la atención de un camarero, que rellenó su copa y le entregó otra a Petunia.

-Supongo.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Martin no sabía muy bien hacia dónde mirar, y Petunia parecía estar en tensión, preparándose para decir algo que anhelaba con todo su corazón, pero que no tenía el valor de afrontar. No de forma definitiva.

-¿Sarah no ha venido contigo?

-Ya está en el hotel. Estaba cansada.

-Entiendo –Petunia se mordió el labio inferior y fijó la mirada en las puntas de sus pies. De pronto, le resultaban muy interesantes –Pues es una lástima, porque vine aquí para hablar con ella, no para mirar tus cuadros.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, bueno –Al fin, Petunia se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos –Yo quería pedirle una oportunidad para demostrarle que no soy tan odiosa como ella piensa. Es muy importante para mí que nos llevemos bien. Sé lo mucho que la quieres y no soportaría verte pasarlo mal.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

-Porque voy a volver con vosotros a casa –Petunia apretó los puños. Martin la mirada fijamente, como aturdido, y ella se envalentonó –No me importa que no me aceptes de momento, Martin. Entiendo que no me he portado bien contigo y que no merezco tu confianza, pero voy a demostrarte que quiero estar contigo. Sin excusas, sin escondernos de nadie. Estoy cansada de huir y me he dado cuenta de que te quiero y no deseo perder más el tiempo con tonterías.

Martin parpadeó, demasiado confuso para reaccionar. ¿Cuánto tiempo, en el pasado y en el presente, había deseado oír esas palabras? No. No sólo oír esas palabras, si no ver a Petunia actuar de alguna forma, demostrándole que de verdad estaba dispuesta a llevarlas a cabo. Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él y un montón de personas, mirándolo intensamente y, sí, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y dándole un beso indeciso en los labios. Y, ante todo, diciéndole que le quería. Ella nunca había hecho eso antes.

-¿Estás borracha? –Musitó él, incapaz de decir nada más coherente. Ella rió y volvió a besarle, sin importarle que más de un par de ojos estuvieran fijos en ella. Ni siquiera dio muestras de notar los _flashes_ de las cámaras fotográficas que iluminaron el ambiente.

-No, Martin. No he tomado más alcohol que el traguito a mi copa de champán.

-Entonces...

-He decidido ser valiente y arriesgarme a venir aquí para dejar que me rechaces delante de todas estas personas.

-Vaya. ¡Qué gran sacrificio!

-¡Oh, no te burles!

Petunia le golpeó el hombro con aire juguetón, y Martin liberó el aire de sus pulmones, creyendo que eso estaba pasando de verdad.

-¿Y tu marido? ¿Y Dudley?

-Dudders deberá entender. Y Vernon...

-¿Qué pasa con Vernon?

La voz grave del señor Dursley los hizo estremecer a ambos. Martin dejó escapar una maldición y buscó con la mirada a Anne, anunciado que podría haber problemas. Petunia sólo se puso pálida y dio dos pasos atrás. Indudablemente eso le había pillado por sorpresa y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hacer.

-Si has venido a hablar, lo haremos aquí –Dijo finalmente Martin, con una sangre fría que hacía estremecer –Si vas a ponerte a gritar o quieres pegarme, vayamos a un lugar más privado.

Resoplando, rojo de ira y haciendo un gran esfuerzo de autocontención, Vernon buscó ese lugar privado. Martin suspiró, entre exasperado y divertido, y echó a andar hacia la salida trasera del local, un callejón estrecho y oscuro lo suficientemente sórdido para acoger una pelea de enamorados. Y Petunia se limitó a caminar detrás de ellos, temerosa de lo que podría ocurrir y lamentando que todo hubiera terminado así de mal.

-Bien, Dursley. Puedes explotar cuando quieras.

Martin fue evidentemente burlón. Petunia quiso pedirle que se callara, mientras su todavía marido se quitaba la chaqueta y se subía las mangas de la camisa. Martin ya había hecho lo propio y esperaba el ataque con una sonrisita tranquila en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?!

-Nada que no supieras antes, Dursley. No eres tan estúpido como para no haberte dando cuenta.

Vernon se detuvo y parpadeó un par de veces, parpadeando. Petunia creyó que era un buen momento para intervenir y se puso frente a él, más cerca de Martin que de su esposo.

-Comportémonos como adultos, Vernon. Los dos sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.

-¡¿Esto?! ¡¿Qué esto?!

-Yo no deseo estar contigo –Petunia habló con más firmeza de la que cabría esperar –Hace mucho que no somos una pareja de verdad. Dejémoslo aquí y tengamos una relación cordial. Por Dudley.

Vernon resopló como si estuviera tomando en consideración esas palabras. Y podía aceptar que Petunia ya no quisiera estar con él, pero Lawrence... La presencia de Lawrence era demasiado.

-¿Me estás dejando? ¿Para irte con este mequetrefe?

-Vuelvo a Estados Unidos, sí. Me voy con Dudley y, si Martin me acepta...

Vernon no necesitó oír nada más. Liberando un gruñido casi animal, se arrojó contra Martin amenazadoramente. Pero él ya no era un chico torpe y desgarbado y se hizo a un lado, aprovechándose de la furia de su contrincante para, agarrándolo del brazo, dejarlo casi inmóvil.

-No necesitamos hacer esto, Vernon –Dijo con suavidad, sin perder la sonrisa –Entiendo que estés cabreado, pero deberías aceptar tu derrota con caballerosidad. Tú me la quitaste una vez y ahora la he recuperado. Eso es todo.

Vernon gruñó de nuevo y empujó a Martin, liberándose. Petunia sospechó que sólo se había soltado porque Lawrence quiso, pero no compartió ese pensamiento con nadie. En lugar de eso, vio a su marido revolverse y lanzarse contra su enemigo otra vez. Alzó el puño e intentó estamparlo contra el rostro de Martin, pero éste fue más rápido y, un segundo después, Vernon estaba tirado panza arriba en el suelo y sangrando profusamente por la nariz.

-Esta te la debía –Dijo con la misma tranquilidad de antes –Y puedo darte muchas más si te levantas.

Vernon lo miró con odio, pero decidió que no quería seguir peleando. Él era un hombre inteligente y sólo entraba en disputas que podía ganar. Y no sabía que había hecho Lawrence en esos años, pero ya no era tan fácil pegarle como antes.

-Bien. Creo que aquí termina esto. Adiós, Dursley.

Martin se fue. Petunia iba a seguirlo, pero creyó que le debía a Vernon algo más que una mirada lastimosa. Así pues, se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, ayudándole a limpiarse la sangre de la cara.

-Lo siento, Vernon.

-No sientes una mierda –Refunfuñó él, rechazando su ayuda –Puedes irte a donde te de la gana, pero no pienses en regresar, porque a Vernon Dursley sólo se le abandona una vez.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

Él suspiró y agachó la mirada, quizá aceptando la derrota. Con algo de torpeza, se puso en pie, recuperó su chaqueta y se taponó la nariz con fuerza.

-¡Dios! ¡Cómo odio a ese gilipollas!

Y dicho eso, echó a andar, alejándose de Petunia y de su vida. Para siempre, si tenía un poco de suerte.



_No se me ocurre un mejor momento para terminar este capítulo. Creo que agradeceré a James Blunt que me haya ayudado a imaginar en condiciones toda la escena de la exposición de arte. Finalmente Petunia ha decidido. Ahora, sólo el tiempo dirá si Martin creyó en ella definitivamente o no. En el siguiente capítulo, averiguaremos cómo les van las cosas, no os preocupéis. Será el último, qué penita :( Voy a incluir esa escena que tantas veces he visualizado y que no podía faltar en la historia. ¿Imagináis cuál?_

_Nada más. Gracias por estar ahí y hasta la próxima._

_Cris Snape._


	30. 4 Medicina

**Viñetas para 30Vicios.**

**Personaje: **Petunia Dursley.

**Tema: **4. Medicina

**Palabras: **2531.

**Resumen: **Y, quizá, un poco de felicidad.

**Medicina**

Martin abrazó fuertemente a Sarah y le plantó un beso en la frente antes de dejarla ir. La joven hizo un gesto de aparente fastidio e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Petunia. La mujer los miró fijamente, entendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de ambos. Habían pasado juntos toda la vida y, ahora, Sarah se quedaría en Londres y Martin regresaría a casa, al otro lado del océano.

Los años con ellos habían pasado velozmente. No siempre había sido fácil, sobre todo con Sarah, pero salieron adelante. El amor que Martin y ella compartían se había ido afianzando lenta pero firmemente. La pasional impaciencia del principio se fue convirtiendo en sosegada comprensión y complicidad y, casi diez años después, eran capaces de adivinar los pensamientos del otro y decírselo todo con la mirada.

Petunia se sentía feliz. Había descubierto que Martin no era como ella lo recordaba o imaginaba y, aunque había cosas de él que la desquiciaban, sentía que nada podría haber salido mejor de lo que era. Martin era un poco maniático para algunas cosas, enfermizamente franco y decidido. No solía rendirse hasta lograr lo que quería, lo que no siempre era bueno, y era un férreo defensor de su familia. De Sarah, de Petunia e incluso de Dudley.

La mujer no podía evitar sonreír cuando pensaba en él. Quizá no era la clase de triunfador que ella deseaba que fuera cuando era niño, pero las cosas le iban bien. Tenía un buen trabajo, un apartamento pequeño pero propio y una novia mandona y malhumorada que lo quería con algo muy semejante a la locura. Dudley solía volver a Inglaterra un par de veces al año, para visitar a su padre y, Petunia sólo lo sospechaba, a su primo Harry. No hablaban de él demasiado a menudo, pero la mujer sabía que mantenían una relación relativamente cordial. Era sorprendente después del daño que se causaron mutuamente en su infancia –más Dudley a Harry que al contrario, sin debía ser franca- y aunque algunas veces ella se sentía incómoda, nunca había dicho nada en contra de ese contacto. El hecho de que a Petunia no le interesara tener relación alguna con el pasado, no significaba que Dudley debiera hacer lo mismo. Ya no sentía la necesidad de volver a Inglaterra de los primeros años y, en cualquier caso, no tenía nada allí. Ni siquiera había vuelto a hablar con Vernon desde que firmaran el divorcio, y se negaba a escuchar las cosas que Dudley le contaba de él. Sólo sabía que tenía una novia o algo así y, en cierta forma, se alegraba por él.

Una parte de su persona había mantenido el cariño por Vernon durante algún tiempo. Fueron muchos años juntos y, aunque al final todo fue terrible, habían compartido muchas cosas. A Petunia le gustaba saberlo feliz, pero no necesitaba conocer los detalles.

-Cuídamelo –Petunia se encontró con el rostro sonriente y emocionado de Sarah y ambas se dieron un abrazo –Como le pase algo, ya sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Petunia torció el gesto y puso los ojos en blanco. Quería a Sarah. No como a Dudley, ni mucho menos, pero la apreciaba sinceramente. Había tenido que enfrentarse al celo desmedido que, desde muy niña, la chica había ejercido sobre su padre. Estaba tan acostumbrada a _creer_ que cuidaba de él, que no le había puesto las cosas nada fáciles al principio. No confiaba en Petunia y no le importaba demostrarlo. Primero fue antipática, luego intentó echarla urdiendo planes casi maquiavélicos y, por último, optó por chantajear emocionalmente a su padre. Evidentemente, Martin era más inteligente que ella y, después de cientos de charlas y de demostraciones de amor, Sarah terminó por aceptar la nueva situación.

Fue entonces cuando Petunia descubrió que la niña era talentosa y muy sensible. La supo fuerte, independiente y con un carácter un tanto agrio en ocasiones. Y aunque comenzaron a llevarse bien meses después de que Petunia se mudara a casa de los Lawrence, no se convirtió en su amiga hasta que la pequeña se adentró en la pubertad. Petunia, aún contra su voluntad, fue la que le explicó lo que significaba tener el periodo, la primera en descubrirla enamorada y la única capaz de convencer a su padre para que la dejara salir hasta tarde y en compañía masculina. No es que fueran confidentes, pero Petunia conocía a Sarah lo suficiente para saber cuando le ocurría algo y, a pesar de que nunca le había contado un problema de forma directa, Petunia solía darle consejos aceptables y comprender su carácter inconformista y peleón.

De hecho, si estaban en Londres era precisamente porque Petunia había intercedido. Sarah había decidido que no le contaría a su padre sus planes de ir a estudiar música a Inglaterra, esperando quizá no ser admitida en el conservatorio y Martin puso el grito en el cielo cuando supo que, después de todo, ella podría marcharse. No es que el hombre hubiera esperado realmente que su hija le hiciera caso, pero el dolor de la separación era evidente en su mirada. A pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que Sarah ya era una mujer y que, tarde o temprano, se iría de su lado, el hombre luchaba con uñas y dientes contra eso. A Petunia le hacía gracia que luchara contra lo inevitable y, después de unas pocas palabras y una buena cantidad de mimos, Martin se había resignado, pero había insistido en viajar a Londres con Sarah y despedirla allí.

-Te esperamos en Navidad –Dijo Martin cuando la chica ya cogía su equipaje y se dirigía al centro estudiantil –Si no vienes, tendremos que venir aquí nosotros.

-Ya lo sé, papá. No te preocupes.

Martin alzó la mano una vez más y no la bajó hasta que Sarah no desapareció de su vista. Petunia rió y se aferró a su brazo, casi arrastrándolo calle abajo.

-Vamos, gran hombre. No le va a pasar nada.

-Es una niña...

-¡Oh, Martin! Tiene dieciocho años. No es una niña.

-Es mi niña –Susurró amargamente. Petunia sólo sonrió y le dio una palmada en la mejilla.

-Va a estar bien. Es un genio, querido. Esto es lo mejor que podías hacer por ella.

-No es un genio.

Petunia sonrió con indulgencia y evitó que el hombre volviera a mirar atrás.

-¿Quién era el hombre que me repetía hasta el cansancio que debía dejar a Dudley volar en soledad?

Martin frunció el ceño y suspiró profundamente. Para él no era lo mismo, básicamente porque Dudley no era su hijo y ya lo había conocido siendo bastante mayor, pero no pensaba decírselo a Petunia. En cierta forma, ella tenía razón.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer? Yo no tengo ganas de irme al hotel y el avión no sale hasta mañana.

-Podríamos pasear por ahí –Martin se encogió de hombros –O hacer eso que tú llevas evitando años hacer.

Petunia se tensó. Vale. Martin estaba un tanto abatido, pero seguía siendo él mismo y otra vez volvía al ataque. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho que debía hacer _aquello_ y, aunque en alguna ocasión Petunia casi había tenido el valor de hacerlo, finalmente nunca fue capaz. Eso era algo que aún la hacía sentirse mal, una parte de su pasado que, de cuando en cuando, volvía para atormentarla y recordarle que podía ser feliz, pero que su vida no era perfecta. Era algo que aún la enfermaba y conocía la cura, pero no tenía valor. Simplemente no podía enfrentarlo, porque los recuerdos le presentaban una versión de sí misma que no terminaba de gustarle. La Petunia cargada de rencor y odio, la Petunia capaz de herir a seres indefensos. La mujer que tantos y tantos errores cometió y que, a pesar de todo, aún seguía jugando un papel muy importante en su vida.

-Si cogemos algún tren ahora mismo, estaríamos de vuelta para la noche –Prosiguió Martin, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero. Tenía el cabello totalmente blanco y, pese a eso, a Petunia le parecía que estaba más joven que nunca. Quizá, porque vestía como si tuviera veinte o treinta años menos, quizá porque había recuperado cierto brillo alegre en su mirada –O, si nos entretenemos un poco, puedo cambiar los billetes de avión para pasado mañana.

-¿No estarás pensando en venir ver a Sarah de nuevo?

Martin se detuvo, la miró fijamente y alzó una ceja. Después, sonrió y le dio un abrazo de oso. Petunia odiaba que hiciera eso en público, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado y comprendió que la gente no los miraba ni les daba importancia a esa clase de demostraciones afectivas.

-No seas tonta. Me ha costado un mundo alejarme de ese sitio. Ni loco vuelvo hasta Navidad.

-Ya –Petunia suspiró. Ni siquiera bromeando había conseguido que Martin la dejara en paz –Es que no estoy segura...

-Llevas diez años sin estar segura, _Tuney_. Yo creo que las cosas son fáciles. O quieres visitar la tumba de tu hermana, o no quieres hacerlo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas será válida para mí, aunque me cueste entender ese resentimiento que aún sientes por Lily.

-No estoy resentida –Petunia apretó los dientes, sintiéndose bastante cansada de pronto –Ni siquiera sé cómo me siento, pero hace mucho que dejé de odiar a mi hermana.

-Para empezar, nunca debiste odiarla.

-Ya sabes por qué.

Mucho tiempo antes, Petunia tuvo el valor para hablarle del mundo mágico. Martin había estado totalmente alucinado, la había acusado de estar loca y, finalmente, había sentido curiosidad. No había sido un momento fácil para ninguno de los dos, especialmente para ella, que había temido que Martin la rechazara por las rarezas de su hermana. Pero él no sólo no la había rechazado. Con paciencia y más de un enfado de por medio, la había ayudado a aceptar a su hermana. Y, aunque nunca lo había reconocido en voz alta, a quererla y darse cuenta de que sólo había actuado como lo hizo por envidia y miedo. Petunia había necesitado de alguien que le abriera los ojos. Ignoraba si el tiempo había contribuido a su cambio, pero el anhelo de ir a ver a Lily era cada vez mayor. Aún rechazaba el mundo mágico –ni siquiera había hablado con Harry en esa década. Creía que, en algún momento, y a través de Dudley, Martin si lo había hecho- pero se había dado cuenta de que, bruja o no, Lily nunca había dejado de ser su hermana.

-No. En realidad no lo tengo del todo claro. –Martin suspiró. Habían tenido esa conversación cientos de veces y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que Petunia y él nunca habrían actuado igual. Aunque, para ser franco, él no tenía forma de saber cómo se había sentido _Tuney_ en ese tiempo –Tú decides. ¿Vamos o no?



El Valle de Godric era un lugar tranquilo y hermoso. La vida transcurría lenta y serena y las gentes eran amables y acogedoras. Petunia se sintió muy nerviosa cuando puso un pie en aquel lugar por primera vez y, de forma casi inconsciente, buscó la mano de Martin. Necesitaba un punto de apoyo y él se lo concedió con una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa franca.

Caminaron por las calles con calma, sin apresurarse, en silencio y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Martin sabía que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por estar allí y lo apreciaba. Quizá Petunia no había sido la mejor de las personas en el pasado, pero había cambiado mucho y, aunque ni siquiera ella misma lo reconociera, anhelaba a su hermana. Martin lo había comprendido durante las escasas ocasiones en que hablaron sobre Lily. Los ojos de su pareja solían enturbiarse y su expresión se tornaba entre rabiosa y triste. Con el tiempo, la rabia había ido desapareciendo, aunque había cosas que quería lejos de ella. Como la magia y a su sobrino.

Culpaba a la magia de muchas cosas. No sólo de haber pasado toda su vida sintiéndose extrañamente inferior a Lily por no ser una bruja. Su familia se había ido disolviendo por su causa. Su hermana había muerto y ella se había visto obligada a aceptar a Harry en su casa aún contra su voluntad. Martin había intentado unir a tía y sobrino, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Era evidente que Harry Potter no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer con su tía, y Petunia simplemente no lo necesitaba. Ese había sido un fracaso de Martin, y por eso se alegraba tanto de que Dudley y su primo sí fueran capaces de mantener una relación cordial.

El caso de Lily era diferente. Había sido la hermana de Petunia y, aunque sólo estuvieron realmente unidas durante poco tiempo, la mujer la había extrañado. Había anhelado tanto tener una hermana, una confidente, una amiga, que ahora no podía negarlo. Había echado de menos a Lily, aún con sus rarezas. Había pretendido convencerse de que no la quería ni la necesitaba y durante años lo había conseguido, pero ya no. Petunia se estaba haciendo mayor y muchas veces se descubría a sí misma recordando tardes de interminables risas con Lily junto a la chimenea, o imaginando como hubiera sido compartir con ella la adolescencia y la madurez de no haber sido por la magia.

Llegaron a la puerta del cementerio. Petunia se detuvo y apretó con más fuerza que antes la mano de Martin, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola, cariño.

-Lo sé. Te estaré esperando.

Petunia lo despidió con un beso tímido y se adentró en el camposanto. No prestó mucha atención a las losas de mármol desperdigadas por el suelo, no hasta que llegó a aquella que tenía escrito el nombre de Lily. Petunia llenó sus pulmones de aire y se quedó inmóvil, observando el nombre de su hermana y el de su marido. Él no le importaba demasiado, ni siquiera lo había conocido, pero ella...

No supo en qué momento se le hizo ese nudo en la garganta. Quizá fue cuando recordó lo joven que había sido su hermana al morir, o el sacrificio que llevó a cabo salvando la vida de Harry, o, simplemente, cuando pensó en ella. Su cabello rojo, sus ojos verdes y su risa siempre franca. Su inteligencia, su belleza, su ánimo decidido y casi siempre alegre. Su fuerza vital y sus ganas de salvar el mundo de cualquier clase de amenaza. No sabía qué fue, pero Petunia se sorprendió al notar una ligera humedad rodando por su mejilla. Quizá, fue el deseo de lo que nunca tuvo y jamás podrá recuperar, pero Petunia se descubrió a sí misma derramando las lágrimas que no había llorado el día que descubrió que había perdido a su hermana.

Y se sintió bien, como si esas lágrimas fueran la medicina que necesitaba para dejarlo atrás y ser feliz de una vez por todas. Porque aceptar a Lily tal y como fue era la mejor forma de sentirse libre y, ese día, cuando Petunia Evans abandonó el cementerio y se abrazó a Martin, supo que ya no tendría motivos para mirar atrás nunca más.



_He aquí la última viñeta de "Petunia". Espero que os haya gustado la historia, o que al menos no os hayáis aburrido demasiado. Siempre me gustó la idea de que Petunia aceptara a Lily tal y como era y, aunque quizá la del fandom nunca llegó a hacerlo, esto no es del todo fandom, no nos engañemos. Como suelo hacer, le he dado a la historia un final feliz –incluso a Vernon. Creo que estoy malacostumbrada. La próxima vez, pondré un final triste :)_

_En fin, poco más que añadir. Estoy pensando en cogerme otra tabla (la de Ventura, de 30Vicios) y ya tengo escritas un par de historietas que giran en torno a la casa de Hufflepuff, pero la inspiración no termina de llegar y no sé qué haré al final. Ya veremos._

_Nada más. Besotes y abrazotes._

_Cris Snape._


End file.
